The 87th District
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. HitsuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The 87th District

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary: **After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** This is what happens when you combine a hyper, over-active imagination with lack of Hinamori in the manga.

This actually started out as a light-hearted, humorous oneshot that poked fun at all the Mary Sues, fanfic clichés, and some of the (outrageous) Hitsugaya ships out there. Then, somehow, as I started writing, it evolved into a multi-chaptered, mainly Hinamori-centric story with some HitsuHina thrown in.

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SOMETHING REALLY CRAZY.

You've been warned.

* * *

The 87th District.

Hinamori remembered hearing stories about what went on in the upper regions, while still growing up in Junrin'an, 1st district west of Rukongai. Horrifying, spine-tingling tales of hollow-like souls committing the most despicable deeds. In fact, the 87th district was so bad, that no one even knew what it was called. There had never been a single soul, as far as Hinamori knew, who'd attended the Shinigami Academy from that area, nor any wayward visitors to the Seretei.

But, people and shinigami alike had been complaining about disturbances coming from that area, aside from the usual pillage and plunder. The reports had come in that there was suspicious activity going on, and previous shinigami who had been sent, came back little more than catatonic. At most, they were able to spout some unintelligible gibberish, though, Unohana had said they'd make a full recovery.

However, that had been _before_ the disappearances. When higher ranking shinigami, the likes of Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Hisagi Shuuhei, had been sent to investigate, they had all disappeared without a trace. Search parties comprising of the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, Zaraki Kenpachi, and his vice-captain, Kusajishi Yachiru, were sent after them, but none of them had returned either, and no one was able to detect a trace their riatsu.

And so now, here she was. Little Hinamori Momo, vice captain and acting captain of the 5th Division. To say she wasn't a bit frightened would be a lie. After all, if such a force could take down a captain and some of the strongest members of the Gotei 13, who was to say she even stood a chance?

"We're almost there."

Hinamori looked to the side and smiled warmly. Of course. She'd nearly forgotten that Hitsugaya had been sent as well. Even if _she_ wouldn't be able to stand up to this terrible foe, she was positive her friend could.

"Are you frightened?" He had been staring straight ahead the entire time, but now glanced to the side to look at her.

"Ah, a little bit. This…enemy. Did Yamamoto-sou-taicho give you any information about it?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Not anything that he hasn't already told us in the briefing."

She nodded her head, as she glanced around at the scenery. It was actually a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining down, and there was just the right amount of breeze in the air. It was the perfect weather for sitting outside or going for a walk. A pity they had this mission to accomplish first. Still, she was grateful for the opportunity to spend time with her friend. She couldn't remember when it was last that they'd been able to talk for more than a few minutes at a time.

Hitsugaya stopped abruptly, and Hinamori followed suit. They had arrived on the outskirts of District 87. Peering at the village in the distance, it looked pretty empty and desolate.

"It doesn't look like anyone's there," Hinamori commented.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything as he bent down to inspect a flat piece of wood lying face down in the mud.

"Shipperin'tan," he read the bright purple characters carefully.

"Do you think that's the name of this place?" Hinamori asked in a hushed voice, not sure why she was whispering.

Hitsugaya let the wood drop back to the ground. "It doesn't make a difference either way. We need to find the others, and get rid of whatever's holding them captive."

Hinamori nodded. "You're right, Hitsugaya-kun. Let's go."

"It's _taicho_," he muttered, as he walked beside her, but his features seemed to relax, if only a little bit.

They entered the village cautiously, looking around them every which way. Indeed, the village was as it had first appeared to them: Completely deserted.

In fact, the 87th District looked nothing like they had expected it to. The houses and apartment buildings looked neat and well-kept, except for the graffiti decorating every square inch of the walls. Hinamori read off some of the words, trying to make sense of them.

"IchiHichi…IchiRuki…UlquiHime…ne, Hitsugaya-kun, does any of this make sense to you?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "We'll include it in the report when we get back. For now, we need to find someone who can tell us about the disturbances we've been hearing about, and see if they know anything about the others."

"Right."

They continued walking in silence, eyes peeled for any sign of life. Hinamori continued trying to make sense of the graffiti on the walls. _NnoiNel…IchiGrimm…RanGin…_well, Gin couldn't possibly mean Ichimaru Gin, ex-captain of the 3rd Division, could it?

She was about to mention this to Hitsugaya, when he gave a shout.

"There's someone running up ahead, they may have information for us!"

"Hai!"

Both gave chase, and Hinamori could see someone with long, lavender hair that cascaded down her back as she took a right turn into an alleyway. Both of them followed after, as she led them deeper and deeper into the village. Finally, she stopped and turned around, as Hinamori's eyes went wide.

She had led them to the town square, where it seemed the entire population of the 87th District stood waiting. All of them were girls, ranging from teenagers to adults, and none of them looked anything like she had ever seen in her life.

Hitsugaya stepped forward, addressing the girl with the lavender hair. "I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13."

At his words, murmuring broke out through the crowd, as many of the girls had to stifle shrieks of excitement. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes slightly, but continued talking as though nothing had happened.

"We're here because of disturbances in the area. Can you tell us anything about them?"

Hinamori suddenly had the feeling that something was very, very off. The girls seemed to have been anticipating their arrival. What's more, none of them looked like anything she'd ever seen before. Though she was never one to judge people based on their outer appearances, all these girls were extremely beautiful. They had hair colors ranging from the palest shade of blue, to the fieriest red. And their eyes! Hinamori started to feel slightly self-conscious of her plain old brown, as she took in all the different hues of purple, green, blue, silver, and gold that surrounded her.

"Hitsugaya-kun," the girl with lavender hair stepped forward, pale blue eyes set hopefully on him. "We've been awaiting you."

Hitsugaya seemed taken aback, as all the girls turned eager eyes on him.

"My name is Ayame Fire Song Hope Faith Midnight Eclipse Moon Shadow Star," the girl said in one breath, her voice like a summer's breeze. "Chibi, for short. Together, we are, the Mary Sues."

"Mary…Sues…?" Hitsugaya repeated uncomprehendingly.

Hinamori narrowed her eyes. Something about that name sounded extremely familiar. Hadn't there been a Mary Sue in her class at the academy? Come to think of it, she remembered seeing several girls who looked extremely similar to the girls standing before her. Long flowing hair, big eyes, ridiculously long names that seemed to contradict itself…but none of them had ever made it past the first year. She remembered hearing rumors about what happened to them, something about being called back to their families or mysteriously disappearing…

"Yes, we are the Mary Sues," another girl stepped forward, this one with silver hair and royal purple eyes that had specks of gold in them. "We thought you might never come. We know everything about you, your struggles, your courage and bravery, your trials and sufferings, and of course, that ungrateful little-"

"_What_ Leila means to say is," a different girl interrupted, this one with dark blue hair and sea foam green eyes. "That we're so happy you came. We don't know where we'd be without you."

Hitsugaya seemed extremely taken aback, like he didn't know what to say. The girls were all eying him with anticipation, and he seemed like he was trying to think of a response.

Hinamori glanced at her friend. He appeared to be in some sort of daze. She furrowed her brows. Something was wrong, she could sense it. The 10th division captain was acting extremely out of character.

Stepping in front of the young captain, she blocked him from view as she addressed the girls. Hitsugaya didn't protest, another thing that was uncharacteristic of him.

"I am vice-"

"Hinamori Momo," the girls said in unison, their demeanor changing quite drastically from admiration to loathing. "Vice-captain and acting captain of the fifth division."

Hinamori blinked in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Of course we know," Chibi stepped forward, and none looked more hostile than she. "How could we not? You're the one who put Toushiro-kun through so much pain and aggravation!"

_Toushiro-kun?_ Hinamori glanced over her shoulder to see if Hitsugaya had any reaction to being called so informally by his first name, but there was none. Much to her consternation, she saw a rather vacant look replacing the normally shrewd and astute one in his eyes. It was extremely unsettling. Chibi was still talking, and she forced herself to listen.

"...and betrayed him so many times! You even pointed your sword at him, traumatizing him for the rest of his life! And then you had the nerve, no, the _gall_ and _audacity_ to ask him to save the dastardly Aizen, after he _stabbed_ you, and nearly _murdered_ Toushiro-kun. You...you monster!" Chibi concluded with dramatic tears in her eyes.

Hinamori's eyes went wide. How did these girls know so much about her and what had transpired with Aizen? Though the ex-captain's defection wasn't secret, most weren't privy to the exact extent of his betrayal. How did this girl know she had begged Hitsugaya to save Aizen while he was on a mission in the human world? She couldn't imagine her friend having told anyone, nor would Yamamoto-sou-taicho, unless it was to Unohana, and she could be trusted not to speak.

"How do we know so much?" Chibi gave a high, cold laugh. "That's what you're expression is telling me. 'How could she possibly know about everything that's happened'! Realize this, Hinamori Momo, we know _everything_, and we also know that Toushiro-kun has suffered enough from you!"

"Yeah," a girl with vivid red hair, hazel green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose spoke up. "Besides, you don't deserve him! He needs someone strong, someone more womanly, like Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"What?!" Hinamori's eyes were wide in shock. "But-But Rangiku-san is Hitsugaya-kun's vice-captain! She's much older than him by several decades!"

"Exactly!" The girl with the blue hair and sea foam green eyes said. "That's why he should be paired up with someone who he has more in common with, namely Rukia!"

_Kuchiki Rukia?_ Hinamori didn't think the two of them even met formally, let alone held a conversation. She knew that the girl was a part of Hitsugaya's Advance Guard that was sent to protect Karakura Town while she had been in a coma, but still. The only thing those two probably shared in common was the fact that both their Zanpakutos were from the ice/snow type.

"Perposterous!" A girl with velvety black hair and silver eyes exclaimed in a markedly British accent, even though she looked very much Japanese. "If anything, he belongs with Kurosaki Karin! They both have similar personalities, and they're both short, which is quite possibly the cutest thing ever!"

_Kurosaki Karin? Could that be the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister? But…they probably never even met! And besides, even if she's short now, I'm sure she's still growing. She'll definitely be getting taller, while Hitsugaya-kun hasn't grown an inch in the last ten years!_

"Who are you people?!" Hinamori burst out, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword, though she didn't unsheathe it. "How do you know so much about us, and why do you keep trying to pair up Hitsugaya-kun with other girls?!"

"Oh, look, she's getting jealous," the girl with the red hair taunted. "Is it because you know that you'll never be half the woman Matsumoto is? Or is it because you know that you never stood a chance to begin with?"

"That's nonsense!" Hinamori shouted, her grip on Tobiume tightening. "Rangiku-san and I are friends, I'm not jealous of her at all! And Hitsugaya-kun doesn't care what a woman looks like; he cares about what's inside, that's what counts to him!"

"Yeah, that's what they _all_ say," the red-head snickered. "How naïve; you don't know men at all. Besides, you don't know what goes on between Matsumoto and Toushiro when they're _alone_."

Hinamori was taken aback, but kept her gaze steady. The red-head noticed, and smirked widely as she continued talking.

"Didn't you ever wonder why he picked her as his vice-captain? Surely you must know how much time a captain and vice-captain have to spend together."

Against her will, Hinamori glanced over at her life-long friend to see what he had to say about this, but all she got was a vacant stare. He seemed little more than catatonic. Hinamori bit her lip. What was she supposed to do in this kind of situation? These girls were being extremely hostile, yet despite their words and obvious dislike of her, none of them had given her a good enough reason to draw her sword. It would have been much easier if they'd been facing hollows. Yet they still hadn't discovered what it was that was causing the disturbances, nor the other shinigami who had gone missing. To top it all off, Hitsugaya had been completely out of commission since meeting…those…girls…

Something seemed to click in Hinamori's brain, as she turned furious eyes on the Mary Sues.

"_What did you do to Hitsugaya-kun?!_"

Chibi smirked. "Finally figured it out, have you? What took so long?"

Hinamori pointed her sword at Chibi, having no recollection of unsheathing it. "Whatever you did, you better reverse it right now!"

Chibi yawned airily. "Sorry, but I've waited far too long to have Toushiro-kun all to myself. Once you're out of the way, he'll be so blinded by my good looks he'll forget all about you, just like right now."

"Excuse me, Chibi, but Hitsugaya-kun isn't only _yours_," Leila had found her voice, and was now glaring at their supposed leader.

"Oh, you know what I meant. Of course, I'm getting him first, since it _was_ my formula that enchanted him."

"And then afterwards, we'll force a confession out of him as to how all along he was having secret relations with Matsumoto, and most importantly, how he _despises_ Hinamori Momo!" The red-head exclaimed.

"And when we're done with that, we'll force him on a date with Kurosaki Karin, so he can see how perfect they really-"

"SNAP! TOBIUME!"

Huge balls of fire flew in the air straight at the Mary Sues, followed by two kido blasts. Hinamori had had enough. Hearing these girls talk as though Hitsugaya was merely an object of entertainment made her anger boil over and take control. She would not sit and listen to them make a prostitute out of her best friend.

However, when the smoke from the attacks cleared, the Mary Sues were all still standing, completely unscathed. There wasn't even a single scratch on them!

"Fool!" Chibi cackled, as she saw Hinamori's shocked expression. "Did you forget? We are the Mary Sues! Or maybe you just don't know anything about us, not that I'm surprised. Let me enlighten you a little bit about what makes us so special and unique.

"Mary Sues are the absolutely most perfect, beautiful beings to ever be created. Our skin is flawless, smooth like porcelain. We never, ever break out, no matter what we eat, or if we haven't slept for weeks! Our hair is always perfectly styled, whether it's rain or shine, it never frizzes up. When we cry or angst, we still manage to look beautiful while doing it. If we get angry or ticked off, we still look 'cute'. Men fall at our feet because they cannot resist our charm, and remember this last part well, Hinamori Momo: We have special and extraordinary powers, the likes of which you've never heard nor seen before!

"What I did just now was deflect your attack by using my Love Power Dazzle defense shield. It is a unique ability that only _I_ posses, in addition to my zanpakuto, and _nothing_ can penetrate it."

Hinamori snarled, something which, to date, she had never done before. These girls were ticking her off by the second. But if everything Chibi had said was true, then there really was no way to defeat them, but that just couldn't be true! _Everything_ had a weakness; she just needed to find it.

"Well, I think it's just about time we wrapped this up, don't you?" Chibi smiled nastily, and Hinamori had to admit, much as she loathed to, that what she had said was true. She really _did_ make evil look good. "Toushiro-kun, please, help us! Save us from the despot Hinamori Momo!"

"_What_?!" Hinamori spat, incredulous at Chibi's audacity to call _her_ a despot! "How dare you! Hitsugaya-kun would never atta…" but the words died in her throat, as she felt the cool blade laying almost _tenderly _against her neck, the sharp tip merely centimeters from her jugular vein.

Hinamori felt her blood run cold as the owner of the sword spoke his next words.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

-

-

-

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter II)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:**After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Omg, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted last chapter! You have no idea how happy you made me!

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but hopefully it won't take so long again. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! ^^

* * *

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"_

Hinamori shut her eyes as the blast of cold air engulfed her. Never, in her wildest dreams, would she have imagined a scenario such as this. Hitsugaya…attacking her? Part of her knew it wasn't his fault. The Mary Sues were controlling him; yet she couldn't help the sense of betrayal that swept over her.

"Ugh…Hinamori?"

The lieutenant's eyes snapped open as she realized she wasn't dead, and Hyorinmaru was no longer poised directly against her neck. She whirled around. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

The 10th division captain was holding a hand to his head, sword laying limp in the other. "The smell…there was some sort of-"

"I know," Hinamori interrupted, worry and concern creasing her brow. "Chibi said she mixed together some sort of formula that put you into a semi-conscious state."

Hitsugaya nodded, gritting his teeth. He could hardly remember what had happened since he first smelled the perfume. Everything was hazy and unclear. But what _had_ caused him to wake up?

Hinamori seemed to have read his thoughts. "The blast from Hyorinmaru," she said quietly. "It must have cleared the air."

Hitsugaya nodded again; it made sense. "This won't last long." He looked up at her, their eyes locking. "Hinamori, I need you to go back to Soul Society. Tell Yamamoto everything you heard and saw. I'm guessing this perfume only affects males, since it didn't have an effect on you at all. Assemble a team of strong female shinigami, and come back to rescue us."

"Us?" Hinamori repeated. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"There's no point in me coming with you!" Hitsugaya growled. "The moment I smell that perfume, I'll become a puppet in their hands, and I don't know if I'll get another chance like this!"

"But-Hitsugaya-kun, do you know what they want to do to you?!" Hinamori cried.

"I know," Hitsugaya said softly, not looking at her. It wasn't hard to guess the Mary Sue's intentions. "Go, I won't be able to hold them off much longer."

"No way!" She exclaimed, as she gripped Tobiume tightly in her hands. She was _not_ going to leave him behind, especially not in the company of Chibi and the rest of the Mary Sues.

"You have to leave now, we're running out of time," Hitsugaya didn't look at her, as he turned away, preparing Hyorinmaru for an attack.

Eyes wide as she stared at her friend's back, she shut them for a moment before setting her mouth in grim resolve. Hitsugaya wasn't leaving her with a choice. She couldn't defeat the Mary Sues on her own.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," she promised, as she turned away from him. She couldn't see the slight nod he gave her, as his teal eyes glanced back briefly in her direction.

Using a kido spell, she raised a barrier around herself that completely eliminated any trace of her riatsu, and hurried out of the village. Running as fast as she could, she maneuvered her way through the different alleyways Chibi had taken when she led them to the town square, until she reached the entrance from whence she and Hitsugaya had first come in.

Panting and out of breath, she leaned against a tree for support, as she realized no one had followed her. This caused her eyes to narrow. Of course. The Mary Sues probably didn't care that she was gone; their objective was, after all, not her, but Hitsugaya. They would be happy, so long as she was out of the picture.

Slowly, she walked away from the village, all the while glancing around. Everything was exactly the same as before. Peaceful, serene, as though the drama that had occurred earlier had never happened. It was…calming, yet nerve-wracking at the same time.

A Hell butterfly flew in the air around her as she opened a portal back to the Seretei. She would report back to Yamamoto, and then request that she be allowed to assemble a team of female shinigami to rescue Hitsugaya and the others.

As soon as she stepped foot in the Gotei 13, she headed straight to the first division, where the captain-commander was residing in his office.

Yamamoto listened intently as Hinamori explained the situation and everything that had transpired. When she was done, she tried to gauge what his reaction was overall, but it was nearly impossible to tell. The captain-commander's expression had hardly changed since she first stepped into his office.

"Yamamoto-sou-taicho, I'd like to request that I be allowed to assemble a team of strong female shinigami to head back with me to the eighty-seventh district to rescue Hitsugaya-kun and the others."

"I see," Yamamoto spoke at last, and he seemed to be sizing her up, though it was hard to tell. "Very well, I will allow this. You have my permission to recruit whomever you think is neccessary. You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?!" Hinamori exclaimed in dismay. "But Yamamoto-sou-taicho-!"

"This decision is final." The captain-commander's voice brooked no arguments.

Hinamori had to bite her tongue to keep from protesting again. She had wanted to leave as soon as she got a group, not the next day! Who knew what the Mary Sues were doing to Hitsugaya and the others?!

However, years of serving in the Gotei 13, kept her from her outburst. Once Yamamoto made up his mind, there would be no point in trying to change it.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-sou-taicho," she said, bowing respectfully. She quickly hurried away from the 1st division offices, already having an idea of whom she wanted to recruit.

"Oh, Hinamori, you and captain are already back from your mission?" Matsumoto Rangiku stopped the girl in her tracks as she passed by the 4th division.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori exclaimed, and never before had she been so happy to see her friend as she was now. "You're out of the fourth division; does this mean you're fully healed?"

Matsumoto rolled her right shoulder experimentally. "Just about. Where's captain? I'm going to be so insulted that he came back and didn't stop by to visit me!"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had gone patrolling on the outskirts of Seretei earlier that week. Two hollows who were experts in masking their riatsu had snuck up on them. Though they spotted them in the nick of time, Matsumoto had gotten her arm broken in two places, while Hitsugaya himself had suffered minor injuries.

It was the reason why Matsumoto hadn't been able to go with her captain on this latest mission. Hinamori had been selected instead, partly because the 10th vice-captain had recommended it, and partly because they knew each other's fighting styles and worked well together.

"So where is he?" Matsumoto broke into her thoughts.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun didn't make it back."

"What?!"

Quickly, Hinamori explained what had happened when they reached the 87th district, omitting, of course, what the Mary Sues had claimed was going on between Hitsugaya and her. When she was done, Matsumoto had an almost…amused expression on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait," she began, snickering. "So let me get this straight. Captain was basically abducted by a village of drop-dead gorgeous girls, who are all madly in love with him, and pretty much want to take turns screwing with him every night?"

"Oh, it's so horrible Rangiku-san!" Hinamori cried, burying her face in her hands. "Poor Hitsugaya-kun! He must be suffering so much!"

"…ah…Hinamori…if taicho's a real man…I don't think he's suffering…"

Hinamori gaped up at her. "What do you mean?! He's being held against his will and being forced to have illicit relationships with them, even though he doesn't want to!"

"Yeah…" Matsumoto scratched the side of her head, trying to figure out how to break the news to her innocent friend. "But you see…to a guy…that's not really a bad thing—I mean, maybe for taicho it is!" She hurriedly said, as sparks flew from the 5th lieutenant's eyes. "But if this is what's happening to the others," here she swore under her breath. "Dang, Ichigo and Renji must be having one helluva good time!"

"What about Ichigo and Renji?" Rukia, who had been passing by at the time, stopped as she heard the names of her friends. Then she spotted the 5th vice-captain.

"Oh, Hinamori, you and Captain Hitsugaya are back from your mission already? Does that mean you found the others? Are they in the fourth division?" Rukia craned her neck to see past Matsumoto, as though expecting to see the missing shinigami standing behind her.

"No," Hinamori said quietly, shaking her head, as Matsumoto filled Rukia in.

"…So then I was just saying that if that's what's happening to Ichigo and Renji, hell, I bet even Ikkaku and Shuuhei are living it up! I bet they wouldn't leave even if you promised them promotions and a lifetime's supply of free sake!"

Rukia had a shuttered expression on her face as Matsumoto finished speaking. She turned to Hinamori. "I am definitely joining your team."

Hinamori nodded. "Great. Rangiku-san, would you please join us as well?"

"But…honestly, you guys, it's much kinder to just leave them there! Rukia, Renji will _never_ forgive you if tear him away from all those girls!"

"That's exactly why I'm going," Rukia replied. "I want to be the first to smack some sense into them, before anyone else gets a chance."

Matsumoto let out an exasperated sigh. "You guys, I think this is a really bad idea…"

"Matsumoto, you do realize that with Captain Hitsugaya gone, the responsibilities of the tenth division are going to fall solely on you, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah…" Rangiku nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"And that means you're going to be responsible for _all_ the paperwork, right?"

Matsumoto hadn't thought of this. "Well, so what? I always do the paperwork…"_ some of it anyways… _"Taicho deserves to live it up a little."

"Yeah," Rukia drawled. "But that means that you'll be responsible for _all_ of it. You won't have any free time to drink sake anymore, because you'll be so busy with the work. In fact, I bet you'll never have a free night for quite a while after."

Matsumoto envisioned long days stretching endlessly with no relief in sight. She shuddered. Well, if it was a choice between her captain's happiness, or her own, she would definitely be choosing her own. "Alright, alright, I'm in. Is there anyone else you want to recruit, Hinamori?"

The vice-captain of the 5th division nodded her head. "Yes, just two more."

"Okay, I'll come with you, since I have nothing else to do now anyways."

Nodding to Rukia, Hinamori told her they would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. The two vice-captains continued walking onwards until they reached the 8th Division. Shunsui was the first one to spot them, as he yelled out a joyful greeting to the two of them from the window.

"Matsumoto! Hinamori! You're both just in time! Care to join me for a drink? I have fresh sake!"

"Ah, no thank you, Kyoraku-taicho, we're actually-"

"Sure! We'd love some!" Matsumoto bowled Hinamori over as she hurried inside, pulling up a seat right next to the 8th Division captain. "C'mon Hinamori, join us!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes, don't be shy, Hinamori! There's plenty of sake for everyone!"

"No, it's really okaa-ay!" Hinamori squeaked the last part, as Matsumoto literally pulled her over and sat her down.

"Here, help yourself!" Shunsui said genially, placing the jug in front of the petite vice-captain along with a cup.

"No! I just-we're really here to see Nanao-san!" she exclaimed.

Shusui pouted. "And here I thought it was my lucky day. A chance to drink with _two_ beautiful ladies."

Hinamori's cheeks turned a brilliant red, as Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "You better watch out, Kyoraku. If Nanao hears you, she'll whack you with her book."

"You bring up a good point," Shusui said, as he downed his glass. "I guess some things can't be helped. However, Nanao-chan is out delivering some messages to the other divisions, so let's enjoy our time while we still can." He ended with a wink.

Hinamori nodded, as she glanced around the office. It had been a while since she'd been in here. There were some touches that were obviously from the 8th division captain, though the large bookcase that stood against the wall could only belong to Nanao. She cast an eye over the many leather-bound tombs. Hinamori loved to read in her spare time, and Nanao shared that same passion.

"So I take it Captain Hitsugaya is back from his mission in the eighty-seventh district?" Shusui asked over his 7th or 8th cup of sake.

Hinamori snapped to the conversation at hand. "No, he isn't."

Kyoraku seemed surprised. "Oh?"

"It's a long story, and it's part of the reason we're here to see Nanao. We should probably wait until she gets here first," Matsumoto replied.

"Fair enough," Shunsui agreed. "I think I actually hear her coming now. Nanao-chan! My sweet, darling Nanao-chaaaan! My lovely, lovely, Nanao-ch-"

"You _called_, Kyoraku-taicho?" Ise Nanao came into view, adjusting her glasses with a scowl, her voice annoyed.

"Why yes, my darling Nanao-chan. We have guests," Shunsui gestured to the two women.

"Hinamori-fuku-taicho, Matsumoto-fuku-taicho," Nanao looked surprised to see them. "What brings you here? I thought you were on a mission with Captain Hitsugaya in the eighty-seventh district," she said, addressing Hinamori. "And that you were on convalescence in the fourth division," she nodded to Matsumoto.

"That's all true," Matsumoto responded. "I was just let out of the fourth today. Maybe I should let Hinamori explain," the 10th lieutenant gestured to the girl beside her.

Quickly, Hinamori told them what happened. How Hitsugaya was enchanted by the Mary Sues, how he broke free, enabling her to escape, and what his instructions to her were. Nanao listened with a serious expression on her face. When Hinamori was done, she spoke.

"So now you need to assemble a team of strong, female shinigami to help you defeat the Mary Sues and free the others?"

Hinamori nodded. "We wanted to know if you would join us."

"I'd be happy to."

"Wait a second," Shunsui interjected. "Are you telling me that the other shinigami who disappeared were kidnapped by these Mary Sues?"

"Yes."

"And these girls are absolutely beautiful you say? And they kidnapped them to have relations with them?"

"Yes, essentially."

"Well then, I think I'll come along!" He exclaimed ecstatically. A moment later Nanao's book came crashing down on his head.

"Haven't you been listening to a word Hinamori-fuku-taicho said?! Those girls created some sort of formula that affects only men. You can't come!"

"But-But-Nanao-chaaaaaan!" Shunsui whined. "Don't be so cold! This is the chance of a lifetime! Wait!" He snapped his fingers excitedly as an idea struck him. "Use me as bait!"

Nanao's book came down on his head a second time.

"Hitsugaya-kun's instructions were that only female shinigami go," Hinamori explained, slightly apologetic in face of Shunsui's crestfallen expression.

"Why should Hitsugaya get to have all the fun?!"

"Kyoraku-taicho, please act like a man befitting your status and not as a horny teenager," Nanao growled, her irritation evident.

"But Nanao-chaaaaaaan!"

Hinamori and Matsumoto glanced at each other, as the captain and vice-captain argued like an old married couple.

"But Nanao-chan! I want to go!"

"I said no! It's too dangerous for you! Who knows what those girls will do to you!"

"But it's not fair!"

"Kyoraku-taicho, it isn't an issue of fairness, it's an issue of safety! Besides, we can't leave the Gotei 13 completely unguarded, you're one of the strongest captains here."

"Then you should stay here, and I'll go!"

"No!"

Deciding it was probably best to just leave; Hinamori told Nanao they were leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

"Anyone else you want to recruit?" Matsumoto asked, once they could no longer hear Nanao's irritated yells, and Shunsui's pathetic whining.

"Yes, just one more," Hinamori said, leading the way.

Matsumoto followed after, a peculiar expression on her face. Something about 5th vice-captain was different; she had not seen her friend this determined and purposeful in a while. Not that she blamed her.

She had known Hinamori for a very long time. After Aizen's betrayal, it had been uncertain where her loyalties would lay. In the end, she had contributed to the victory in the Winter War, but it was still hard for her to accept that the man she had looked up to in every way, since her first outing in the Shinigami Academy, was actually dead.

She hadn't cried, like many had expected her to, and she also knew that her captain had been secretly relieved at that. Hitsugaya would have done his best, of course, to understand that she _needed_ to cry, but it would still have been very painful for him. After all, Azien was the one responsible for nearly killing the both of them, and throwing the whole of Soul Society into chaos. He had been hoping that with his death, they could put the past behind them, and move forward with their lives—something everyone wanted to do. But Matsumoto had always gotten the impression that Hinamori was still mourning for her lost captain, deep down inside.

Matsumoto was snapped out of her thoughts when Hinamori paused momentarily, and she saw they were standing outside the 12th Division. Then she did a double take. _The 12__th__ Division?!_

"Hinamori!" She shouted, and the girl stopped to let her catch up. "I-Hinamori, why are we going to the twelfth division?!"

"I want to ask Nemu-san if she would join us."

Matsumoto gave her a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san, I don't think Kurotsuchi-taicho will raise any objections."

"That's…not what I'm worried about," Matsumoto muttered, as she reluctantly followed her friend into the Research and Science Institute of Technology.

Luckily for Matsumoto, Nemu was sent ahead to greet them at the door.

"Hinamori-fuku-taicho, Matsumoto-fuku-taicho," the girl said respectfully. "What brings you to the twelfth division?"

"We wanted to know if you would join our group on a rescue mission to the eighty-seventh district," Hinamori began.

Ten minutes later, the two vice-captains left, with Nemu's promise to get back to them once she obtained her father's permission. As they walked back together, Matsumoto found herself smiling in her friend's direction.

"You know, you've really changed a lot, Hinamori," Matsumoto said softly, as they stopped outside the 10th division. "You're way stronger than you used to be."

Hinamori gave a wan smile as she looked up at her older friend. "Thank you, Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto nodded as she said her farewells and headed inside. Hinamori walked towards the 5th division, pondering the vice-captain's words, and laughing at the bitter irony of it all.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter III)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, None. Spoiler-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Ahh~ thank you so much to the people who kindly take out the time to review. This story continues in your credit ^^

I think I kind of like how this chapter came out. My longest one yet, so please let me know what you think of it. Also, just so people know, I haven't read a single Bleach fic that had an OC in it (pairing-wise), so if you find some of the Mary Sues in this story bearing resemblance to other Sues you've read about, that's completely unintentional.

One more thing, some of the quotes in this chapter were taken from actual Hinamori-haters (slightly paraphrased). That _was_ intentional.

* * *

The unlikely group of travelers made their way towards the 87th district, each in their own thoughts. None of them, except for Hinamori, knew what to expect, and the vice-captain's description of the Mary Sues wasn't so helpful either.

The 5th lieutenant glanced around. The place was exactly as she remembered it. She bit her lip, hoping the Mary Sues hadn't done anything to Hitsugaya, and that when they found him, he didn't resemble the patients recovering in the 4th division.

"How far into the village were the Mary Sues when you first met them?" Rukia asked, walking beside the petite vice-captain.

"They had all gathered in the town square, and sent one of them, their leader, I think, to lure us there."

"They sure don't know how to keep the place clean," Matsumoto remarked, casting a disdainful eye over the graffiti. "Just what the heck is a 'HitsuMatsu'?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe it sounds like some sort of combination between your name, and Captain Hitsugaya's name," Nanao answered, adjusting her glasses.

"Really?" Matsumoto had a blank look on her face. "That's strange. Why wouldn't they write out our full names instead?"

Nanao shrugged. "There seems to be a lot of those. For instance, I believe 'IchiRuki' is a combination of Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia-san's first names."

They lapsed into silence after that. The entire village was eerily quiet as Hinamori led them to the town square. Unlike the day before, the sky was overcast, and the smell of rain was in the air. She hoped the storm wouldn't break before they found Hitsugaya and the others.

"So…where is everyone?" Matsumoto asked. They had arrived at the town square, only to find it empty.

"This is where they led me and Hitsugaya-kun before they kidnapped him," Hinamori said, looking around.

"It's completely deserted," Nanao said, as she tried, and failed to detect any trace of spiritual energy.

"Looks like we should've taken Shunsui's offer and used him as bait," Matsumoto joked, half-serious, which earned her a glare from the 8th division vice-captain.

"Maybe we should split up and search the place," Rukia suggested. "If they're hiding, we'll just have to find them."

"Should we attack them if we do?" Matsumoto asked.

"No," Hinamori spoke up. "Not unless they attack you first. We should meet back here in an hour if we don't find anything."

They all nodded their heads, each taking a different direction.

Hinamori didn't understand why the Mary Sues were suddenly hiding themselves. Did they get scared when they felt the presence of 5 shinigami in their midst? It didn't seem likely. An image of Chibi's arrogant face when she explained about her defense shield and the special powers all the Mary Sues possessed came to mind. Why, then, was there no one to be found?

Matsumoto's earlier jib about using Shunsui as bait didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. Hadn't the Mary Sues gathered in anticipation of their, or more correctly, Hitsugaya's arrival? And she still hadn't figured out how they knew they were coming in the first place.

Hinamori rubbed her temples. There were too many unanswered questions and too many mysteries surrounding the Sues. Deciding to try a different tack, she thought through all the things she _did_ know about them.

Apparently they were shinigami, or _were_ shinigami. They carried a zanpakuto, but they didn't seem to be a part of the Gotei 13, and there was no record of them anywhere. They also had special powers in addition to their soul cutter.

But one thing that stood out about them, aside from their looks, was that they didn't have any spiritual energy. She had been unable to sense anything coming from Chibi and the rest of her cohorts. Even when they had first arrived at the 87th district, she had been unable to detect anything and neither when they had revealed themselves for who they were.

There was definitely something wrong here. Even if they were extremely adept at hiding their riatsu, it didn't make sense they would continue to do so after they revealed themselves and their powers. _Especially_ with powers such as theirs, they should have an extremely high spiritual pressure, yet they constantly failed to show up on the radar.

Hinamori sighed, rubbing her forehead. All logic seemed to fail when it came to the Mary Sues. The only other thing she could theorize was that they weren't actual souls, yet they couldn't very well be hollows either. That seemed to beg the question of what,exactly, were they?

"Don't bust an aneurism thinking so hard."

Hinamori whirled around. A girl with violently chopped hair, clad in tight leather complete with a spiky dog collar and 5 inch platform shoes, was standing behind her, eyes closed.

"Who…are you?" She was tense, ready to unsheathe Tobiume at a moment's notice.

"Who am I? I'm a Mary Sue."

"You're a Mary Sue?" Hinamori asked disbelievingly.

"Don't act so surprised. Did you _really_ expect all of us to look exactly the same?" The girl finally opened her eyes to reveal crimson orbs.

_Red eyes?_ Hinamori placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Where's Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Awww, are you worried about him? Don't worry, he's in good hands, not that it's any of _your_ concern."

"_Where_ is Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori repeated, eyes narrowing.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," the Mary Sue mused. "While most of our village is crazy over him, I'm not. As soon as Chibi and the others are done with him, I'll make sure to avenge my brother."

"You're…brother?"

"I am Ichimaru Keiko. Ichimaru Gin's long lost sister."

Hinamori's eyes went wide. "What? No way! Ichimaru doesn't have a sister!"

"Oh really?"

Suddenly the world itself felt like it was tensing and stretching, a phenomenon Hinamori would later come to know as a 'flashback sequence', yet another power the Mary Sues possessed.

She watched in amazement and incredulity as an all-encompassing darkness surrounded them. After a moment, a pantomime began playing out across the background, while Keiko spoke.

"I was only two and my brother was five when we were sent to Soul Society."

An image of a cute black-haired girl clutching onto an even cuter and younger looking Gin flashed around them.

Hinamori watched as Keiko spoke of how they subsisted on very little, yet were mostly happy because they had each other, until one day when she was 5 and Gin was 8, they were attacked by hollows. Gin had done everything to protect her, but they threw him aside, because _she_ was their target. When she saw Gin lying on the ground covered in blood, she somehow awoke latent magical abilities within her and killed the two hollows, while somehow setting the house they lived in on fire.

With all her strength she pulled Gin to safety, and watched as the only home she knew was consumed by flames. Realizing she was a danger to herself and to her brother, she had no choice but to leave so that they could both live. She hid out of sight until Gin awoke, and then watched him mourn her death.

"Noooooo! My sister! Them hollows must've eaten her, and then set the house on fire! Nooooooo000ooo0000oooo0000ooo!"

The flashback ended with that last anguished cry, and Hinamori found herself blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the lingering façade of the burning house from before her eyes.

"It hurt me so much, knowing I was causing my brother so much pain, but I had to do it, there was no other choice. I wandered for days, weeks, and was shunned by everyone because of my red eyes. Anyone who took me in ended up abusing me, and I had to runaway. I didn't have a home for an extremely long time, until eventually, I came here," Keiko finished.

"I…see…" Hinamori was trying to process all of this. Some parts of the story made absolutely no sense. For one thing, souls didn't have ages. For another, why would hollows target Keiko specifically? Gin had been a captain; his spiritual energy was abnormally high. Hollows didn't differentiate between souls; they ate whichever they could reach first. And lastly, she had never heard of anyone getting shunned for the color of their eyes. Red may not be the most common color, but there were others who had it. However, she decided she would worry about the legitimacy of the tale later. "So what does any of this have to do with Hitsugaya-kun? He didn't kill Ichimaru."

"No, but he was one of the contributing factors, and _that_ is unforgivable!"

There was sudden fast movement, and Hinamori just barely managed to draw her sword in time to block the attack.

"Not bad, for someone so slow!" Keiko shouted, as she swung her sword to slash Hinamori from across.

Hinamori dodged, just as the sword ripped through her left shoulder. With a cry of pain, she pressed a hand to the wound to stop it from bleeding.

"If your grudge is against Hitsugaya-kun, why are you attacking me?" She shouted.

"Because killing you would cause Hitsugaya unbelievable anguish and pain, which will be an acute revenge for killing my brother!"

"You're not making any sense!" Hinamori yelled, as she dodged the next attack. "Hurting Hitsugaya-kun won't bring Ichimaru back!"

"Maybe not, but it'll make me happy!"

There was a clash of sword against sword, as ripples of spiritual energy were sent across the ground.

"Besides, Chibi and the rest of us want you dead anyway, can't have you stealing Hitsugaya's heart, now can we!"

Hinamori clenched her teeth, eyes narrowing angrily. "Blast Spell thirty-three! Soukatsui!"

"Argh!"

Keiko was clutching the left side of her face, blood sliding down from in between her fingers. "You wench! You'll pay for that!"

Hinamori didn't respond as she watched her carefully. The attack had been a powerful one, but Keiko seemed far from finished. She had expected as much.

Keiko raised her sword in the air. "Pierce! Coyote's Howl!"

Hinamori didn't know what hit her, but she was suddenly flying 20 feet through the air. She skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop, feeling the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for breath, trying to figure out what it was that attacked her, but she hadn't seen anything! Had it been that fast?

A shadow fell across her, and she looked up to see the Mary Sue standing over her, eyes narrowed.

"Sound waves," she responded to the silent question. "The frequency of the waves travel at such a high speed, you can't even sense it coming. But don't worry, you'll definitely _feel_ it, just you wait. It takes a few minutes for the body to catch up to the attack. Not that I'll give you that chance." She lifted her sword and held it directly over Hinamori's heart. "Any last words before I end your pitiful existence?"

"Burst! Tobiume!"

Keiko jumped in the air before the fireballs could hit her. Hinamori slowly picked herself up, breathing heavily. One of her bones had definitely cracked during impact, but aside from that, nothing else seemed damaged.

"Heh, I guess I was being too generous by giving you a last request. Don't worry; I won't make that same mistake twice."

Hinamori gave a slight smile. Keiko narrowed her eyes.

"What are you so happy about? Didn't you just hear me? I said I'm going to kill you!"

"I guess you don't really take notice of your surroundings, do you?"

The Mary Sue immediately looked around. She could just make out the faint, shimmering traces of riatsu surrounding her.

"You know, I'm not the most skilled with a sword. At the academy, I trained very hard to become a top-ranking shinigami. Hitsugaya-kun used to train with me too, but I just never had the same talent or dexterity he, or Abarai-kun, or Kira-kun had. But kido spells always came naturally to me; I was exceptionally talented when it came to that." She suddenly looked up, eyes hard, as she stared straight at Keiko. "I don't know if you really _are_ Ichimaru Gin's sister. Your story doesn't make much sense, but whether it's true or not doesn't concern me. However, you _will_ tell me where Hitsugaya-kun and the others are, if you don't want all those kido spells to implode on you."

Keiko reeled. "You…you think you can intimidate me like that? You, a third-rate shinigami who couldn't even come to terms with the man who stabbed her? You're the weakest, most pathetic excuse for a lieutenant I've ever seen! It's no wonder Aizen stabbed you—he actually did us all a favor, why couldn't you just stay dead?"

Hinamori froze. The animosity and hatred coming from Keiko was…terrifying. Of course, she never expected the whole world to like her, but neither had she been prepared for such intense hatred coming from someone whom she'd never even met before!

The hands holding Tobiume shook, and she clenched them harder.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you? I never even met you until today, so why do you act this way towards me?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Keiko hissed. "It's because you exist! You're weak, and annoying, and useless! You can't even last ten minutes in a battle without getting knocked out by someone stronger! I don't know how Hitsugaya, or anyone for that matter, can even _stand_ you! Besides, you're always calling him Hitsugaya-_kun_ when he constantly tells you to call him taicho, yet you can't even get _that_ right! Learn your place, you brat!"

"I…see," Hinamori's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, as she lifted her sword. "Burst, Tobiume!"

There was a huge explosion as all the kido spells she set up went off at once. Hinamori watched the smoke cover the area, eyebrows knitted together in a serious expression. Before it could clear completely, she already knew that it hadn't had the desired effect.

Sure enough, Keiko was still standing. She was breathing heavily, with serious burns covering her body, but she was very much alive.

"F…Fool!" She gasped, as blood trickled down her arms. "You…think that…it'll take…a few tricks…to kill me?"

She slammed her hand on the ground for all she was worth, opening up a portal. Hinamori's eyes went wide, as she started running towards it.

"I'll be back, Hinamori Momo, and when we fight again, I will _definitely_ kill you!"

The portal swallowed her up whole, just as Hinamori reached it.

"NO!" She banged on the ground desperately, willing for it to open up, but nothing happened. That portal _had_ to lead to where Hitsugaya and the others were! It just had to! She needed to find it!

Yet as much as she banged, and she even tried stomping, it was to no avail. Hinamori sat back on her knees, fists clenching tufts of grass in anger and frustration. She stilled for a moment, as she felt a strange pain passing over her. Then quite suddenly, cuts burst open all over her body, the blood gushing out. As she fell forward, she could just barely recall Keiko's words from earlier.

"_The frequency of the waves travel at such a high speed, you can't even hear it. But don't worry, you'll definitely _feel_ it, just you wait. It takes a few minutes for the body to catch up to the attack."_

_No…_Hinamori couldn't move her body was wracked in pain. _I have to get up…I can heal myself, but I have to get up…Hitsugaya-kun…_

-x-

Matsumoto meandered down the street, looking around for any sign of life. There was nothing. She let out an exasperated sigh. This was extremely boring. The only thing that stood out was the graffiti on the walls, which, for some reason, piqued her interest.

After Nanao's earlier explanation, Matsumoto was able to figure out, for the most part, which two names were combined together—and sometimes the results made her laugh. Though there were some times when she could only figure out one name and not the other, like 'IchiHichi'. She knew 'Ichi' was Ichigo, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out who 'Hichi' was.

Then there were also 3 name combinations. Like 'IchiUlquiHime'. 'Ichi' was Ichigo, she figured 'Hime' stood for Orihime, but whoever this 'Ulqui' fellow was would remain a mystery.

Sometimes it was tricky, like when a last time was combined with a first name, like 'IshiHime', or when it was just two last names, but it was a fun challenge nonetheless.

Though, she still couldn't figure out what all these amalgamations were for. She entertained the idea that they might be some sort of code, but at best they seemed really random. So far she had seen her name juxtaposed with other names a total of 48 times. Twenty seven times with Hitsugaya's, 13 times with Gin's, 2 times with Shuuhei's, 1 time with Kira's, 1 time with Byakuya's, and the rest were names she didn't recognize (just who the heck was this 'Grimm' fellow?).

However, she had seen Hitsugaya's name written the most out of anyone's. An estimated 136 times, out of the 200 or so name combinations she had seen so far.

"This is so boring," she complained out loud, to no one in particular. "I wish we could just find Taicho and get the heck out of here."

Suddenly, her attention was caught by something up ahead. Masking her presence, she snuck over to where she felt the flare of spiritual energy. She was met by the most interesting sight she'd seen so far.

Sitting on the grass beneath a large tree was the pretty boy of the 11th division, and a blonde beauty who, at present, was laughing at something said. Matsumoto was about to head over to talk to Yumichika, but something held her back.

The girl with him was probably a Mary Sue. This was her chance to observe the menaces first hand, and maybe glean some useful information while watching their interaction.

Yumichika began talking, and Matsumoto scooted over to hear him.

"…absolutely no fashion sense at all! I mean, orange and green? Aside from the horrible color clash, the man looked like a carrot! I couldn't even look, it was so ugly!"

Matsumoto made a face. No need to check if this one was right in the head. Yumichika seemed to be doing _just_ fine.

"Oh my, how terrible Yumi-san!" The girl spoke, and her voice carried a lilting note to it. "I could never imagine setting eyes on such a hideous thing!"

_Yumi-san? Hideous thing?_ Matsumoto arched a brow. _Looks like Yumichika finally found someone who shared his weird personality._

She shifted a little bit to get a better look at the girl. Hinamori hadn't been kidding when she said the Mary Sues were gorgeous. The girl had long, golden-blonde hair with platinum highlights. She had light green eyes, delicate features, and a sharp nose. Though she wasn't standing, Matsumoto guessed she was probably willowy and graceful.

A thought occurred to her, and she shifted a bit more to check something, then smirked in satisfaction. However pretty the girl was, she had nothing on her.

"Ah, there's such a nice breeze, and look at the ocean. Even though the clouds are blocking the sun, it's still stunning."

"Yes, nature can be breathtaking sometimes," Yumichika nodded. "Though, your beauty always takes my breath away."

The girl giggled, blushing. "You're so beautiful, Yumi-san, and so poetic."

"Ah, Cissy, it's your beauty that inspires me."

"Thank you, beautiful."

"You're welcome, beautiful."

Matsumoto was ready to throw up. _What the hell?_ Of course, Yumichika had always been something of an obnoxious, flamboyant sissy that seemed better suited to running a hair salon then being in the 11th division. However, this level of sappiness was too low, even for him.

Deciding it was high-time she put herself into this equation, Matsumoto stepped out of her hiding place and cleared her throat to get the attention of the couple before her.

Immediately Cissy shut her eyes and buried her face in Yumichika's shoulder, as shock registered on the face of the 5th seat, before he turned to the girl beside him.

"No, it's okay Cissy, you can look. It's not something ugly."

"What?" Matsumoto shrieked indignantly. "The _hell_, Yumichika?"

"Sorry!" The girl apologized. "Yumi-san and I take turns shielding our eyes from ugly things, and this time it was my turn to close my eyes and wait for him to tell me if it was okay to look or not."

Matsumoto just stared, completely speechless.

"Well, look at the time," Yumichika said hastily, getting to his feet, and pulling the girl along with him. "We should really get going; it's probably lunchtime now."

"Hold it right there, Yumichika. You're not going anywhere."

Yumichika sighed in resignation. "I figured as much," he muttered.

Cissy looked from Yumichika to Matsumoto, and back again. "Yumi-san, what's going on? Who is this beautiful woman? Is there something I should know about?"

_Beautiful woman, eh?_ Matsumoto thought with a slight smirk. _I think I like this girl. She's not so bad for a Mary Sue._

"I mean, her chest is so obviously fake, but she's not some sort of past love interest come to take you away from me, is she?" Cissy continued, looking worried and slightly fearful.

"What? Fake?" _I take that back. I'm going to kill this girl with my own two hands!_ "This is one hundred percent real!"

"Please," the girl dismissed her with a roll of her eyes. "It's impossible to have a natural chest that large. You obviously got implants."

"Why you little-!"

"Ladies, ladies, please let's not fight," Yumichika hurriedly stepped between the two. "Cissy, you go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to talk to her for a little bit."

"But Yumi-san!"

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything when I come back, I promise."

Cissy pouted cutely before turning away. "I won't start eating without you," she said.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before they start serving."

As Cissy sashayed away, Yumichika watched her with a rather pathetic look on his face.

"Yumi-san?" Matsumoto questioned, arching a brow, as she folded her arms across her chest. "And you even have girls who'll starve themselves for you. Nice, Yumichika."

The 5th seat turned to look at her with a rather disgruntled expression. "We do have our nicknames for each other," he muttered, ears turning slightly red, as he ignored her last comment.

"Who is she?"

"She's one of the girls from this village."

"That's not what I meant. Is she a Mary Sue?"

Yumichika glanced at her with a rather guarded expression. "And if she is?"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what they've been doing until now? Or actually, what I should be asking is, are you aware of what's been going on these last couple of weeks that you guys have disappeared here?"

Yumichika glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. There was a pause. "Yes."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter IV)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, None. Spoiler-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Omg, I am SO sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I totally meant to have this up last week, but I've been experiencing some computer problems, which delayed this.

Anyway, I just recently watched the movies "Memories of Nobody" & "Diamond Dust Rebellion", and lucky you, you guys get to hear me rant about them!

aldjfdalskjfdlkjfas! I HATE Senna (no offense fans)! She puts my Mary Sues to shame! I cannot believe how the animators even spawned such an obnoxious prissy character, it's like they took every single bad fanfic out there, and rolled them into one being, and POOF! We. Got. Senna. And what the hell was up with Ichigo? Brought out a compassionate side in himself my foot! I can't believe how he totally DIREGARDED Rukia throughout the entire movie! I was hoping she would sucker-punch him by the end of it, but no such luck :( and of course, little miss perfect has her claws all over him, it was sickening. But the worst part was those scenes where they were walking together, trying to help that little boy find his father, what the crap was with that? Am I the only one who found those scenes just completely wrong on SO many levels? Ichigo, Rukia, & little girl, yes. Ichigo, Senna, & little boy, HELL NO! And that wasn't even the worst of it! Where was my Hinamori-awesomeness in this movie? WHERE WAS SHE? Not even a mention of her name, NOTHING! This is absolutely unforgivable! And what the hell was up with Diamond Dust Rebellion? Hitsugaya was so OOC, and Ichigo was just so out of place there. My gd, the only good thing about him being there was that he sucker-punched Hitsugaya at the end. I seriously cheered at that part, otherwise, Ichigo just DID NOT belong. But screw it, cause 'he's the main character', right? The only thing that even redeemed this movie on a small level was that little HitsuHina moment where 'best-friend-from-the-dead-who-also-happens-to-have-the-same-soul-cutter-what-a-surprise-hurhurhur' asked him if the reason he stayed on as a captain was cause of 'That Girl' and Hitsugaya snapped to 'Leave Hinamori out of this!' but otherwise, the only time she was referenced was all the way in the beginning, where they said 'she's like a sister to Hitsugaya'. THE HELL? Sister? No. Hitsugaya's secret crush that he denies with all his heart and soul but every time he sees her he melts into a little puddle of goo (figuratively speaking, of course) inside and will do anything for her? Yes. And so, DDR (oh look, we've got the name of an extremely popular game here, which people STEP ON) sucked. Not as bad as MON (you know, if you added another 'o' to that, you'd get MONO. A disease that affects your liver and makes you extremely weak, TAKE THE HINT, DO NOT WATCH THIS MOVIE), but still BAD.

-ahem- um, anyway. For the heck of it, there's a reference to a scientific theory in this chapter. See if you can spot it! (It should be fairly easy!) And please let me know what you think of this chapter! (Especially in regards to OOCness of characters etc.)

* * *

Matsumoto gaped at him. "Yes? What do you mean, 'yes'? If you know what's going on, why haven't you been trying to escape?"

Yumichika was silent. "It's…more complicated than that." He said at last.

_More complicated…?_ Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "It's that girl, isn't it? She's got you charmed somehow."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Cissy has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh? So why aren't all of you running away?"

Yumichika sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We don't _want_ to leave."

Matsumoto had predicted this response since Hinamori had first told her what was going on in the 87th District. Still, much as she would have liked to let the boys have their fun (and maybe join in on it too), she was sent on a mission to bring them back, and she wasn't planning on failing it.

"Do you realize that if you stay here, you'll be looked at as a shinigami who abandoned his duties?"

"So?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Matsumoto raged, ticked off at how easily he was taking this. "You'll be labeled as a traitor to the Gotei Thirteen! All acting shinigami will be under strict orders to bring you in for trial should they spot you! In fact, there'll probably be a 'dead or alive' bounty on your head!"

Yumichika let out a long-suffering sigh. "Why must you speak of such ugly things like betrayal and death? The weather is so nice today; let's enjoy it while it lasts, because soon it will begin to rain."

Matsumoto wanted to smack him, shake some sense into him. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so carefree about the whole situation? Didn't he realize the severity of the crimes he was committing by staying here?

"If that's all," Yumichika said, beginning to walk away. "I'll get going. There's a beautiful woman waiting to have lunch with me."

"Wait, Yumichika!"

"Hmm..?" He turned around. "What is it, Matsumoto-san?"

"Where's Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yumichika blinked in surprise. "He's here? Ah, so that explains all the excitement yesterday…"

"You know what? Forget it," Matsumoto said, coming over and gripping the 5th seat's shoulder. "I have a _much_ better idea. You're going to take me to where Ikkaku, Renji, and the others are instead."

-x-

"A…Quincy?"

The Mary Sue nodded her head, slight panic in her large purple eyes.

Nemu stared down at the girl pinned to the wall, tilting her head to the side. "I do not see how that is possible."

"What? What do you mean, not possible?"

"All the Quincy have been wiped out by shinigami. There is only one remaining, and I have already met him."

"I thought I explained that to you already," the Mary Sue exclaimed. "I was captured by shinigami, but managed to escape. I hid out in the forest until I arrived here, avoiding all souls and shinigami alike."

Yes, Nemu remembered the strange, elongating sensation she had felt while fighting, when the area surrounding them had filled with images playing out the girl's life story. Afterwards, she received explanation that what she just experienced was a 'flashback sequence', a power that all Mary Sues possessed.

"You say you are a Quincy, yet you also call yourself a Mary Sue. Why is that?"

"Well," the girl seemed flustered for a moment, as though not having anticipated this question, but she quickly composed herself. "I am a Quincy, but after I escaped, I had no home. When I reached this village, the Mary Sues took me in and became my family; therefore, I call myself after their namesake as a show of the depth of my gratitude towards them."

Nemu was silent as she slowly let the girl go, analyzing her. She had long silver hair that reached halfway down her back, large purple eyes with specks of gold in them, but were slightly obscured by her bangs. She had a slim build, just like Ishida Uryuu, but nothing else about the two resembled each other.

There was also something incredibly contrived about this girl and her powers. While she had been searching her chosen path for any signs of life, the Mary Sue had jumped out at her in a surprise attack. Nemu had retaliated by deflecting the blow with little effort and going on the offense. After a short battle, in which she discovered that her powers bared semblance to the Quincy, she received the girl's life story, and, because of her previous encounter with these beings, took her down with ease.

Yet, analyzing her abilities, and that of Ishida Uryuu, there was something fundamentally different about the two, though she couldn't pinpoint what it was. The Quincy's powers operated on gathering spiritual particles from the air around them, yet the 87th District was a virtual wasteland when it came to riatsu. She could detect nothing coming from the girl herself, nor anyone else, aside from her fellow shinigami. Yet at the same time, if the Mary Sue's power really _was_ that of the Quincy, how did they work?

She mentioned none of this to the girl, as she asked her name.

"I am Kamina Leila. You are Kurotsuchi Nemu, vice-captain of the Twelfth Division, correct?"

Nemu nodded. She didn't ask the girl how she knew her name and rank. "Where are the shinigami who were kidnapped here?" She asked, watching the girl.

Hesitation flickered across her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh?"

Again, Leila hesitated. "No shinigami were…_kidnapped_. They all came on their own free will; we merely gave them a place to stay and re-strengthen themselves."

Nemu said nothing, waiting for a further explanation, as the ominous sound of thunder roared across the sky. The 12th Division vice-captain looked up in time to greet the raindrops as they hit her face, cold and merciless. By the time she looked down again, the Mary Sue had disappeared. There was not even a whisper of riatsu left behind, just a yawning chasm of emptiness that stretched across the entire town.

Unconcerned, she lifted a hand and pressed it against her right ear. "Did you get all the information I transmitted to you, Mayuri-sama?"

The voice at the other end was excited as can be. She listened carefully to his instructions, before responding.

"As you wish, Mayuri-sama."

She disconnected the line and focused on finding her friends' riatsu. Earlier she had felt Hinamori's disappear, but now that she concentrated hard enough, she could feel it, faint, but still there. Rukia's seemed to be headed in her direction. Nanao was closest to her, not far away, but surprisingly enough, Matsumoto's spiritual energy seemed to have disappeared completely, as though it had never existed in the first place. Try as she might, she could not locate it.

This was extremely strange. She hadn't felt it disappear, yet sure enough, it was nowhere to be found.

Mayuri's instructions had been to seek out her comrades and see if they needed any help. Since she couldn't find Matsumoto, and Rukia was closer to Hinamori than she was, she began hurrying towards Nanao, as the rain continued to fall heavily around her.

As she got closer, she could see the 8th Division vice-captain in lock battle with…something. Nemu hid herself nearby, staying just out of range of their attacks. Neither of them seemed to have noticed her presence, as she observed Nanao's opponent.

It looked like a Mary Sue…except that it had ears on top of its head like a cat. She shifted a bit towards the side, and sure enough, there was also a tail. If Mayuri would have given Nemu a sense of humor, she probably would've laughed in mirth. As it was, she simply gazed at the thing with curiosity and interest, wondering if perhaps her father would be able to shed some light on what exactly she was seeing.

An arrancar in its resurección form, maybe? After Aizen's defeat, not all of the arrancar had been wiped out, but still, it would be strange for one of them to be here. But no, it couldn't be, because just like with Leila, she could feel no spiritual pressure coming from it. It had to be a Mary Sue.

She watched from the sidelines, as Nanao and the Sue battled it out. They appeared to be evenly matched.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Nanao exclaimed, evading another punch.

"Too late for that!" The Mary Sue yelled. "I'll destroy you for coming in between Kyoraku and Ukitake!"

"You're being irrational and absurd!" Nanao yelled back, above the rolling thunder. "Nothing is going on between my captain and Ukitake-taicho! And I'm not standing between anybody!"

"Liar! Poor Ukitake has to contend with you every time he's near Shunsui, and as a result of that, he can't fully expound on his feelings for him!"

Nemu expressed curiosity at this statement. She'd never noticed anything romantic going on between the 8th and 13th division captains, though the Mary Sue adamantly claimed there was, and was blaming the lack of a developing relationship on the 8th lieutenant. Perhaps her concept of friendship was misconstrued, and all along the jokes, banter, and general camaraderie between the two captains was really hinting at something more?

"You fool!" Nanao shouted. "You obviously don't know the first thing about Kyoraku-taicho, if you think he has romantic feelings for Ukitake!"

"Shusui was friends with Juushiro long before you were born!" The Mary Sue screamed. "They have _history_, and a long-standing, extremely close _rapport _with each other! Their personalities balance each other out _perfectly_, and they're the only two with twin soul cutters in the entire Soul Society! They're always saving each other's lives, and even Yamamoto thinks they're destined for each other!"

Nemu wondered if the fact that she had saved Ishida Uryuu's life, and he, hers, meant that they had history together and were destined for each other as well. Weren't they both doing it out of a sense of moral obligation and duty?

"Your perception of a relationship is completely warped and perverted!" Nanao yelled, as the rain continued to fall. "Just because they're friends doesn't mean there's something else going on between them! I know Kyoraku-taicho far better, and far longer than you! He has no more romantic interest in men than he does in inanimate objects, and certainly not with Ukitake-taicho!"

"Ha! That just shows how blind you really are! Shunsui wears pink, _pink_ for heaven's sake, and you're going to tell me he's _straight_?"

Nanao's response was to blast a kido spell at her.

Nemu watched the ongoing battle with detached interest. She wasn't sure whether to get involved or not. In the past, she had always fought on Mayuri's orders, and he never liked for her to get involved, unless he wanted her to do the dirty work, or sacrifice herself. Then again, her captain had told her to go assist her teammates if they needed it, but so far, Nanao seemed to be holding her own pretty well. She wasn't exactly winning, yet she wasn't exactly losing either. Maybe she was saving her best move for last.

"You know, you are really starting to annoy me!" The Mary Sue cried, as Nanao once more evaded her attack. "Just hold still so I can stab you!"

Nanao responded by wrapping a kido spell around her hand and charging straight at her. The Mary Sue gave a feral grin, pivoting forward to greet her with her zanpakuto. Nanao slammed her palm into her chest, just as the sword cut into her left arm. The attack did less damage then it could have, as the kido sent the Sue flying backwards, straight into a wall.

The rain continued falling without mercy, as Nanao gave a shallow pant. She was at her wits end with this foe. She just hoped the force of the blow was strong enough to knock the Mary Sue unconscious. There was a crash as the wall crumbled; debris and rubble falling where the Sue had landed. She gave herself a smile of triumph. Now she could concentrate on healing herself.

"You know what; I'm getting kind of tired of this, so how about I just end this here."

Nanao felt a chill run through her as the Mary Sue appeared behind her. She jumped out of the way, before the sword could impale her.

"How...?"

"How did I manage to get behind you so quickly? _Puh_-lease, I'm a Mary Sue." She made a dismissing gesture as though it solved everything.

Nanao stared. "That doesn't explain anything."

"No, I guess not, but then again, Mary Sues don't _need_ logical explanations for their actions. Just accept the fact that we can do anything and everything! Now that you can so clearly see how unmatched our powers are, doesn't a feeling of overwhelming despair engulf you, knowing that you can never compete against such an aw-phaaah!"

The Mary Sue was sent flying backwards, mid-sentence, into another wall.

"You're too arrogant and full of yourself," Nanao said with a slight smirk, as she watched the Mary Sue lift a hand to wipe her mouth. She had taken advantage of the Sue's chattiness by discretely performing another kido spell. "If you were truly a worthy adversary, you wouldn't be putting up such a pathetic performance."

The Mary Sue glared at her. "That's it, no Mr. Nice Guy! I'm going to end this here and now!" She spun her sword above her three times before bringing it back down and simultaneously sliding her hand across the blade, yelling out, "Effect! Butterfly Chaos!"

There was an explosive gust of wind, as the Mary Sue released her shikai. Nanao brought her arms up in front of her face to protect herself, as she squinted against the dust and debris that was sent flying past her. _What the…what is _that_?_

Nemu hung onto the side of the nearest building to keep from being dragged into the vortex. For a moment, it seemed as though the rain had stopped, the twister catching the drops before they got the chance to hit the ground. It was a few minutes before the raging winds slowly began to die down, and the rain began to pour once more.

As rubbish fell all around, both vice-captains got a clear view of what the hullabaloo had been all about.

The air surrounding the Mary Sue was filled with butterflies of various different colors. They were quite lovely, yet something about them seemed so...crude. Nemu couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was that bothered her about them, until she realized it was the humming sound they were making. If she listened closely enough, it almost resembled...gnashing teeth. As though they were eagerly anticipating chomping into something.

"Is that…your shikai?" Nanao asked, arching a brow, and she couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth. _All that excitement had been about butterflies? Somehow I'm disappointed. This is very anti-climactic._

"You can laugh now, but I would advise you not to judge something as small and fragile before you've seen what it can do. Destroy her, my minions!"

"What the-"

The butterflies all made a beeline straight for the 8th Division vice-captain.

"Blast Spell twenty-one: Sekienton!" Nanao shouted.

There was an explosion as smoke covered the area, and for a moment it seemed to have worked, as the smoke obscured the butterflies from view. But an instant later they reappeared again, gnashing their metallic teeth at the hapless vice-captain.

"Fool!" The Mary Sue cackled. "Nothing can stop my army of butterflies from destroying you! They hone in on your spiritual energy, and once they've got it locked, they won't stop until they've eaten every last bit of you! It's also been quite a while since their last meal, so I don't doubt they're ravenous."

Nemu decided now would be the best time to intervene. She wasn't completely sure if she should get involved, used to as she was, to following the directives of her father. But Nanao seemed at a loss of what to do, as it became readily apparent that kido spells did little to help stave them off.

With her super-human strength, she lifted the building she had been holding onto, and used it as a gigantic batter-ram for the deadly butterflies. Thankfully, they were all gathered in one spot as opposed to being spread out, making swiping at them all the more easier.

"Ne-Nemu-san?" Nanao gasped, as the 12th Division vice-captain appeared in front of her.

"Ise-fuku-taicho," Nemu inclined her head respectfully. "I came to assist you in this battle."

The shocked expression fell away to be replaced by a determined smile. "Right!"

"Please tell me what you'd like me to do."

Nanao did some quick thinking, as the butterflies regrouped and came in for a second attack. "These butterflies use a person's riatsu to find them, so I'm going to put a barrier around myself to eliminate my spiritual pressure. I need you to keep these creatures busy while I fight Neko."

"Neko?" Nemu asked curiously.

"That's the Mary Sue's name," Nanao answered with a clearly nauseated expression. "I'll explain later."

Nemu nodded her head as the 8th vice-captain gave another smile, before reciting the chant for the kido spell and neatly taking herself off the radar. She watched as the butterflies stilled for a moment, as though trying to find her. Neko's cry of "Get her!" stirred them back into action once more.

The rain was making visibility harder, as lightning crackled across the sky. The increasing darkness also added to poorer vision, but surprisingly enough, the butterflies began to glow with their many jewel-bright colors. It made spotting them easier, but at the same time, Nemu found herself growing weaker.

"You fool!" Neko howled. "My butterflies feed on your spiritual energy! By the time they reach half of their brightness, you'll be so weak, you won't even be able to move, and then they'll finish you off by eating every last bit of your fo-"

The Mary Sue suddenly let out a gasp as her body went rigid. Losing her balance, she fell ungracefully to the floor like a puppet with cut strings.

Nanao breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing it was raining; otherwise, she wasn't sure she would have pulled the plan off so successfully. In the tumult of all the noise, rain, and confusion, the Mary Sue hadn't noticed that Nemu replaced her in fighting the butterflies, and she managed to pull off the body-bind technique successfully.

"How did you—then who is that?" The Mary Sue screamed in rage.

"That is my fellow shinigami," Nanao responded, but before she could continue, she heard a crash.

The 12th Division vice-captain had collapsed to the floor, as the butterflies edged in closer, beginning to take little bites out of her.

"What the—how?"

She heard a snicker and looked down. Neko couldn't have looked smugger even if she tried.

"Wondering why my butterflies are still around even though you've defeated me? I have a very good zanpakuto. My shikai doesn't disappear so easily. As long as its owner still has the ability to direct them, they continue to fight in her sake. I told you that you're dealing with powers you've never even seen or heard of before. Now, watch as my swarm devours your friend!"

"Doesn't disappear as long as you still have to ability to direct them, huh?" Nanao smiled, before knocking the Mary Sue unconscious.

At once, the butterflies stilled, before they faded and reformed into Neko's sword.

Nanao ran over to the fallen lieutenant. "Are you okay, Nemu?" She asked, as the 12th vice-captain panted for breath.

"The butterlies...steal my spiritual energy so it...may take some time before I...fully recover."

"I'm sorry for asking you to act as a decoy," Nanao apologized. Nemu managed to smile.

"I was happy to help."

The 8th vice-captain returned the smile as she helped the lieutenant to her feet. "I can heal your injuries, but first, let's get out of the rain."

"What about the Mary Sue?"

"I'll go back and get her later."

After breaking into one of the apartments in the nearest building, Nanao set about healing the injuries, as Nemu questioned her about the Mary Sue.

"Who is she, or more exactly, what is she?"

Nanao paused in her work to make a face. "She calls herself Vainness Neko. She's...how do I put this? She's part cat. She claims that she was a result of one of your father's genetic mutation experiments. Apparently he had kidnapped her off the streets of Rukongai, and fused her genes with that of a cat. It failed, for the most part, and one day she managed to break out from your father's lab after overhearing plans to further experiment on her."

Nemu shook her head. "That does not make much sense. My father has never experimented in genetics."

"Well, either way, her story couldn't possibly be true because souls don't have DNA. If I'm not mistaken, that's what humans have, and she insisted she was a shinigami as well…" Nanao took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "For another thing, she changed her tale halfway through and said she belonged to an elite clan of cat-shinigami, much like Komamura-taicho, but they only have several feline features, which was why she wasn't covered completely in fur _and_ that they'd all been wiped out by hollows, with her being the last one remaining of her kind."

Nemu mulled all this over, as Nanao, finished with the healing, went to retrieve the Mary Sue.

Last of her kind...last Quincy...something just didn't add up about all of this.

There was a loud clap of thunder, and the very walls seemed to tremble. Nanao re-entered, Mary Sue in tow, and shut the door behind her.

"How long will she be out for?" She queried.

"A good couple of hours," Nanao repled, as she set about searching the one room flat for dry clothing and towels. "I hit her pretty hard."

Nemu nodded. "I noticed when you fought her; you did not use your zanpakuto. Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"Ah…" Nanao said softly, as she pulled the sword out from within her left sleeve. "It would've been the most logical choice, but this blade resembles more of a dagger than anything else. I didn't think it would be effective against her."

Nemu nodded once more.

"Anyway," the 8th vice-captain said, replacing the sword back in its hiding place. "Once Neko wakes up, we can question her as to where they're keeping the kidnapped shinigami."

"The Mary Sue I encountered said they hadn't kidnapped them, rather, they were giving them a place to stay," Nemu said, as though just remembering her encounter with Leila.

Nanao looked at her in surprise. "You fought a Mary Sue?"

"Yes, she called herself Kamina Leila, and claimed she was a Quincy," Nemu responded.

Nanao narrowed her eyes, drawing the same parallel the 12th lieutenant had earlier.

"This is all too suspicious. It's like these Mary Sues are trying to carve for themselves a place in Soul Society that doesn't exist. It makes their objectives seem even more unclear and dangerous."

"Perhaps they wish to be accepted amongst us," Nemu suggested.

Nanao thought this over. Of course, anything was possible, and their motives could be as something as innocent as wanting to join the Gotei 13, or something darker and far more sinister. She sighed as she reached up to release her hair from its clip and squeeze out the excess water.

"Did the Mary Sue, this Leila, did she mention any of their goals to you?"

Nemu shook her head. "No, she escaped before I had the chance to question her about them."

"Ah."

Lightning flashed across the sky as the two women lapsed into silence.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Nanao suggested at last, after retrieving towels and dry clothing. "We'll be able to figure things out better in the morning, and we'll probably need all our energy to interrogate the Mary Sue."

Nemu nodded in agreement, as the storm raged on outside.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter V)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, None. Spoiler-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Ahh, a thousand apologies for taking so long to update guys! But they should become more frequent now. I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter (and the cliff-hanger), next one will be extra long. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review it means a lot.

Btw, did you guys read the latest chapter? There was a cameo of Hinamori, and she's wide-awake! I'm so excited! I know it might be hoping too much to see her in action again, but here's to hoping KT does all us Hinamori fans proud!

* * *

Rukia tread the path back towards the town square. It had been just a little over an hour since they'd all split up, and she had yet to find a single soul. No Mary Sues and definitely no signs of Renji or Ichigo.

She cursed under breath. When all this was over, she'd make sure to thoroughly trounce those two idiots for making her worry so much. She had tried tracing their riatsu, but was unsuccessful, which bothered her greatly. Normally Ichigo's spiritual energy was so vast, she could sense it through the thickest barriers—if she was standing close enough. However faint, however weak, she could still detect some small sign of it. Now though, nothing!

She raised a hand and ran it irritably through her hair. Now she would be lucky to make it to some shelter before the storm broke.

As if on cue, there was a fierce crack of thunder, before the skies opened up and it began to pour.

Swearing loudly, she started to run. Really, this was all she needed, she thought, as she hurried towards the town square, only to find it empty. This did nothing to lift her spirits. Where was everyone? They had agreed to meet in an hour. Deciding to wait, she took shelter beneath the veranda of a nearby shop, waiting for her friends to show up.

Five minutes passed. Then ten and still she was all alone. This meant the others had either run into trouble, or were actually _in_ trouble.

Earlier, she had felt Hinamori's riatsu flare and then die down. At the time, she thought it was because she had won, but now she wasn't so sure. Gritting her teeth, she left her sheltered spot and hurried down the path Hinamori had taken. Sandals splashing in the murky puddles, she ground to a halt as she spotted a figure lying face down in the mud.

"Hinamori?" Rukia gasped, as she hurried to the girl's side. Turning her over, she was shocked to see all the cuts across her face and body. Who could have done this? And to a vice-captain no less! Did these Mary Sues possess such terrible powers that they could so easily defeat a high-ranking shinigami?

Glancing around, she sought some shelter, and decided the best place would be the apartment buildings. Though she didn't like to think of what her brother would have to say about her breaking and entering, the situation was desperate. Dragging Hinamori to dry ground, she could see the girl's situation was grave. Rukia clenched her teeth, hoping her condition wasn't critical. Busting open one of the doors, she laid her down gently on the floor and began the healing process.

She was thankful they were only cuts and bruises; nothing that was out of her capacity to heal. She breathed a sigh of relief as the wounds began to mend, and was grateful that they didn't require the attention of Unohana or other high-ranking 4th Division members.

The storm clashed outside, as Rukia sat back on her knees, exhaling slowly. She resigned herself to wait until Hinamori woke up, as she searched the apartment for towels and clothing. Locating them, she proceeded to change the lieutenant into something drier, lest she catch a cold or fever. She wasn't sure how long she was lying outside on the ground, losing blood, but it had to have been at least an hour, and that wasn't good.

After transferring the vice-captain to the couch and changing out of her own wet shihakusho, she took a closer look around. It was a nice apartment, though it looked like no one had been here for a while, she thought, as she ran a finger along the length of the end table, leaving a clean streak in its wake.

_Hmmm…_she glanced around. The 5th vice-captain was unconscious, the storm was raging fiercely outside, and she was in here, with no one around to watch. There would be nothing wrong with simply _looking_ around, right? After all, these Mary Sues were their enemies, and the more they knew about them, the better. Perhaps lying around here somewhere was vital information that could help them find Ichigo, Renji, and the others?

Convincing herself with that logic, she began snooping (no, not snooping, _looking_), opening up drawers and checking out cabinets.

An hour later and Rukia had yet to find anything that contained top secret information. There were the usual knickknacks she'd find in any home, music records, books, and photo albums. She had browsed through the albums briefly, only to find them empty. She had then checked out the shelves of books, and was surprised to find a thin black notebook pressed between two volumes. Opening it, she discovered it was a sketchbook.

She sat down on the floor, flipping through the pages, as drawing after drawing greeted her. They were surprisingly good, much better than her drawings, and she scowled upon this realization.

There were the usual still-life drawings of a bowl of fruit, another one of two tombstones in a graveyard. She arched a brow at this, surprised at the morbidity of the picture. Turning the next page, she found a sketch of what looked to be two couples, followed by a drawing of a girl that bore a strong resemblance to Hinamori. The next page depicted the same drawing, with a sword rammed through her chest. Rukia shuddered, as she cast a glance at the girl on the couch and then frowned.

Hinamori had an agitated expression on her face, and she could see beads of sweat lining her brow. Rukia wasn't sure whether to wake her or not. She walked over, placing a hand on her forehead, but didn't detect a fever. She moved her hand down to her shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Hinamori-san," she called softly, but there was no answer. "Hinamori?" She repeated, shaking her again, but still no response. Whatever dream the girl was having, it was holding her tightly in its grasp. Rukia realized that the lieutenant would have to battle out her demons alone; as she sat down to wait.

-x-

Matsumoto walked gingerly behind Yumichika, as he led her through a series of corridors.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" She questioned, as she looked at the many paintings and statues lining the walls. She could have sworn they walked past that sculpture of a flamingo already.

"Yes, I'm sure," Yumichika responded in an irritated voice. Matsumoto hadn't stopped plaguing him with questions he couldn't answer since she'd first coerced him into bringing her here.

_Touchy_. "So I don't get it, why is their whole hideout underground? Do they even use all those apartment buildings, or are they just for show? And what's with the writing all over them? Are they taggers or something? Oooh, I bet that's what you've been doing with that girl all this time!"

"Shut up! She isn't a tagger and I don't know!" Yumichika exclaimed, turning around to glare at her. "Why don't you just make a list of questions to ask when we arrive?"

"Yeesh, no need to be so sensitive," Matsumoto replied with a slight smirk. Taunting Yumichika was always fun. "You'll get wrinkles faster. By the way, have you been dying your hair?"

Yumichika glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "No, why?"

"Oh, so that must be a gray hair I'm seeing."

"What?" The 5th seat clutched at his tresses as he ran to the nearest mirror, checking them in a panic. "Where? Where is it?"

"Oh, wait, my bad. It was just the light," Matsumoto amended, trying to keep her expression straight.

Yumichika threw her the dirtiest glare he could muster. Matsumoto had to fight down the laugh that was threatening to burst out of her.

"Here," he spat, pointing to a door all the way at the end of the hall. "Go through there, you'll find Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Kira. That's where those three usually hang out. I'll tell you now though, you're wasting your time; you won't be able to convince them to come with you."

"I guess I'll just have to try my luck. But wait a second, where are you going, Yumichika?" Matsumoto asked blankly, as she saw his hand poised over the doorknob.

"I," Yumichika replied, drawing himself up to his full height, "Am going to have lunch in my own private sui-aaahhhhh!"

The door opened from the inside, and Yumichika fell in, landing unceremoniously on the floor.

"Oh, Yumi-san!" Matsumoto recognized Cissy's lilting voice in an instant. "I thought I heard voices, but I wasn't sure if it was you! I'm so glad you're back! Are you okay, did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, Cissy," Yumichika muttered, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he stood up.

"Oh, good, did you get rid of that—" she stopped as she spotted Matsumoto. "Oh, you brought _her_ along."

"Yes, _her_," Matsumoto mocked, as she cast an eye over the Mary Sue's choice of attire. Cissy was wearing the skimpiest little black dress she'd ever seen. "What, aren't you happy to see me? Or am I interrupting something?"

Cissy glared, as Yumichika seemed to have finally noticed what she was wearing. "Cissy, Wha-why are you wearing that?" He asked in surprise.

"Don't you like it?" Cissy pouted.

"Of course! It looks beautiful on you, and it complements your figure very nicely. The dark color also creates a stunning contrast with your ivory skin and blonde hair, giving you a very sharp look."

Matsumoto reminded them of her presence before she had to sit through another bout of "You're so beautiful" "No you're so beautiful" exchanges between the two.

"Wow Cissy, really, where _do_ you do your shopping?" She asked, knowing her presence was irritating the Sue more than she let on.

"Please," Cissy dismissed her with a haughty tilt of her head. "I didn't _buy_ it, Uryuu made it for me."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Ishida Uryuu? The Quincy?"

The Mary Sue nodded. "Yes, he has quite the divine taste, wouldn't you say so? Maybe if you pay him a visit, he can do something about your horrible fashion sense."

"Well, he obviously couldn't do anything about your appalling attitude, so maybe I'll pass."

"You take that back! I do _not_ have an appalling attitude!" Cissy glared at her.

Matsumoto crossed her arms. "No."

"If you don't take it back I'll-"

"You'll what?" Matsumoto asked with a smirk. "Make me?"

"Actually, Matsumoto's going to leave right now, aren't you?" Yumichika interjected, glaring at the vice-captain.

Matsumoto grinned. "What? And miss all the fun?" She let out a sigh as Yumichika gave her a death glare. "Well, don't get _too_ distracted, _Yumi-san_, because I might just end up knocking on your door later."

"Good_bye_, Matsumoto," Yumichika growled, as he shut the door in her face.

"Have _fuu~unn_," Matsumoto called, before sashaying away. She made her way down the hall, chuckling. The Mary Sue was entertaining; she should have had more fun with her. And Yumichika was too easy sometimes. _Anyway, I better get the others so we can find Captain and get the heck out of here_ she thought, as she gripped the brass handle of the non-descript white door. _It looks like shinigami aren't the only ones who have gone missing._

Whatever it was Matsumoto may have been expecting upon entering, nothing, but _nothing_ could have prepared her for the sight she laid eyes on.

Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Kira, some of the strongest members of the Gotei 13, sitting around surrounded by girls getting manicures. _Manicures_.

Matsumoto's eyes went as round as saucers as she stared in disbelief at the sight of Ikkaku and Shuuhei with nail filers in their hands. Hell, even Kira had gotten dragged into this!

For a moment there was a pin drop silence, before everything exploded.

"IKKAKU? SHUUHEI?" She shrieked, as she stormed into the room, catching everyone by surprise. "Yumichika, I can believe," she exclaimed, as she lifted Ikkaku by the scruff of his neck. "But _you_ Madarame? Just what the hell is _your_ excuse?"

Ikkaku began to stutter. Aside from being shocked and unprepared for the arrival of the 10th vice-captain, the fury in her eyes was rendering him speechless. "I-I-It's…It's…relaxing…?" He tried weakly.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes before throwing him down hard on the floor, as she glared at the boys that dared to call themselves members of the Gotei 13.

"_Manicures?_" She hissed. "All this time, all these weeks that you had disappeared, and we were all worried about you, you guys were busy getting your nails done?"

"It's-It's not exactly like that, Matsumoto-san," Kira hastened to say.

"And what the hell is _your _excuse, Kira? Suddenly you decided to embrace your feminine side!"

"He told you that's not it!" Hisagi stood up to his friend's defense, only to immediately quell under the infuriated gaze Matsumoto leveled him with.

"You know what? Forget it! I don't even _want_ to know, you can all tell that to Yamamoto-sou-taicho when we get back! I'm sure he'll be really glad to hear how you three couldn't be bothered to send word of your situation because you were all too busy painting your nails pink!"

"We were not painting our nails pink!" All three of them yelled in unison, their cheeks coloring red.

"Listen Matsumoto, you-" Ikkaku began, but was cut off when she delivered a right-hook to his jaw.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ikkaku cried. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _me?_What the hell is wrong with _you_, Ikkaku! Kira and Shuuhei," she pointed to the two. "I'm not so surprised at, they were always something of pathetic pushover wusses, but _you_—" she gripped the 3rd seat with both hands shaking him hard, ignoring the other two males' indignant shouts. "What happened to _you_? Have you been hanging around Yumichika too long? Has he finally rubbed off on you? Just how low have you sunk, Madarame?"

"Oi! Oi! What are you getting so ticked off at me for?" Ikkaku yelled, but Matsumoto cut him off once more.

"Where's Hoozukimaru? How come you don't have him on you? What happened to the guy who wouldn't walk around without a sword, even if it was just a wooden one? Huh?" Matsumoto shouted in his face.

Ikkaku didn't seem to have an answer. He looked flabbergasted, as though just realizing that his sword wasn't with him. Matusmoto let him drop in disgust, as she glared at the other two vice-captains.

"Where are Ichigo and Renji? And more importantly, where is Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"C-Captain Hitsugaya is here?" Kira asked, shocked.

Matsumoto narrowed her blue eyes, as she took a look around the room. The girls were all standing around, frozen and dumbstruck at the spectacle she had just made. Slowly, she turned to look back at the boys, and then at Ikkaku, who was still stunned.

"Captain Hitsugaya was kidnapped here yesterday. We came on a rescue mission to save him, but even more importantly, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru went missing along with you guys when you first came here. Where are _they_?"

"Perhaps I can be of some help."

Matsumoto turned around. Standing in the doorway was a woman with long, lavender hair and large, pale blue eyes.

"My name is Chibi, and I believe I know the whereabouts of your captain."

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter VI)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary: **After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Well, first off, I want to wish **Koneko144** a really happy birthday! ^^

That being said, thank you once again to the people who so kindly take out the time to leave a review.

Anyway, I really like how a lot of this chapter came out. I'm so excited to be posting it, and after this, it'll be mostly action, which is something I'm really looking forward to! Well, enjoy, and please let me know what you thought of it, I'd love to hear your opinions!

* * *

"_My name is Chibi, and I know the whereabouts of your Captain._"

Matsumoto was suddenly aware of the change in moods. When before the air was charged with a paralyzing fear, now everyone seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief. Several of the girls started whispering to one another, while others bowed respectfully. Matsumoto glanced from one side of the room to the other, eyes narrowed as she tried to catch what some of the whisperers were saying to each other.

"…_angiku! I'm telling you, it's really her!"_

"_No way, the Tenth Lieutenant? I can't believe it!"_

"_Oh, someone needs to tell Eilan! Matsumoto is really here!"_

"You know where Captain Hitsugaya is?" She asked finally, trying to size her up.

"Yes, please follow me, Matsumoto Rangiku," Chibi said, turning around and motioning her out the door.

Matsumoto was rather mistrustful. Hinamori had told them about the Mary Sue who'd kidnapped Hitsugaya. The girl fit the bill perfectly. Lavender hair, large blue eyes, and her name was Chibi. Of course she would know where Hitsugaya was, she was the one who abducted him in the first place!

Checking to make sure Haineko was still strapped safely to her side, she placed a hand reassuringly on the hilt as she cast a last glance back at the pathetic trio that dared to call themselves shinigami.

"What would Zaraki-taicho say if he saw you right now, Madarame?" Matsumoto's words were like sharp needles being driven straight into Ikkaku's heart.

He looked down in absolute shame.

Matsumoto nodded approvingly, before exiting the room and following after Chibi. She was on her guard, ready to unsheathe Haineko at a moment's notice.

"You don't have to be so tense," Chibi spoke, her hair swishing softly from side to side as she walked. "I'm not going to attack you."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Then where are you taking me?"

"That's odd. I told you I'm taking you to see your captain, didn't I?" Chibi replied. She glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "No doubt that brat Hinamori spun you some tall tale of us being the ultimate evil and whatnot, am I right? Yet as you can plainly see, everyone is unharmed. They're all perfectly fine and happy."

"Depends how you define 'unharmed'," Matsumoto responded. "You took some of the strongest warriors of the Gotei Thirteen, and reduced them to namby-pamby nail-filing sissies. I don't call that unharmed, I call that damaged."

"I believe Ikkaku-chan answered that already, he told you they found it relaxing."

_Ikkaku-chan?_ Matsumoto didn't know whether to laugh, or to give in to righteous fury. The very thought of the 3rd seat answering to 'chan' was so ludicrous; she'd feel for the fool who tried calling him by it. Yet after what she'd just witnessed, it made her wonder just how much of his pride and dignity he—Hisagi and Kira for that matter too, had lost that caused them to sink to such a low point.

It almost made her frightened to see what her captain looked like. She didn't think she could handle it if he started talking to her about the latest in fashions and which shade of green really brought out his eyes.

"You're awfully quiet suddenly," Chibi remarked. "Worried about what we may have done to your captain?"

"After seeing what you did to Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Kira, how could I not?"

"Well, no need to fret; we didn't do anything to him."

"So _you_ say," Matsumoto muttered under her breath.

Chibi stopped outside a door. "Well, here we are," she said, rather excitedly. She knocked on the door, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "Oh Toushiiiirrrrooooo-kuuuuunn!" She called, opening the door. She stepped inside, Matsumoto following behind her.

Her captain was sitting on a chair set against the wall, looking rather stiff, as he glared at Chibi. Then his face registered shock and surprise, as he glanced at the person standing next to her.

"Matsumoto?"

The 10th vice-captain let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _So far so good_. "You recognize me, Captain?"

Hitsugaya made an impatient noise in his throat. "Of course I recognize you; you're my vice-captain, after all."

"Oh taicho, it really _is_ you!" Matsumoto cried, as she ran over and enveloped him in a tight hug, catching Hitsugaya's face in her chest. "Oh! I was so worried, I didn't know what to expect! I thought they'd turned you into a zombie or something, you have no idea how much I-eh?"

She looked down to where her captain seemed to be trying to say something, except his voice was coming out muffled.

"Mmmph! Mmmp mmph mph!"

She cupped a hand around her ear. "Sorry Taicho, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"Mmmmphh!" Hitsugaya finally managed to unplug his head from between his vice-captain's cleavage. "GET THE HELL OFF ME MATSUMOTO!"

He breathed heavily, taking in huge gulps of air to counter his near-asphyxiation.

Matsumoto beamed. Now she knew beyond any doubt that this was her captain. Only _he_ would ever react that way to being pressed against her bust. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, taicho. It doesn't suit you."

Hitsugaya gave her his best death glare while massaging his throat.

"Well now, isn't this lovely," Chibi said dourly, looking from the happy vice-captain to the glaring captain. "I'm sure you two have plenty of catching up to do, so I'll just leave you to your privacy."

"What? Wait, don't-!"

The door slammed shut just as Matsumoto reached it. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Hey! Let us out this instant! Open this door right now! You hear me? Open this-"

"It's no use, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya interrupted, as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "No one can hear us, and even if they could, they're not about to let us out. And using Haineko won't work either," he added, as he saw her hand going to the hilt of her sword. "I already tried. There's some sort of barrier around this room that keeps a person from releasing shikai."

"So you're saying we're stuck in here until she decides to come back or lets us out?" Matsumoto queried.

"Pretty much," Hitsugaya responded. "However, you shouldn't have let your guard down just because you were excited to see me. You should have realized she was planning a trap."

Matsumoto bowed her head, accepting his criticism. "Captain, have you seen any of the others? What exactly is this place, and what do the Mary Sues want with you?"

Hitsugaya wanted to avoid discussing what the Mary Sues wanted with him at all costs. Aside from the merciless teasing he would have to endure, he was also pretty sure that Matsumoto, nay, all of Seretei would never let him live it down that he was the object of desire among an entire village of girls. "Before I answer that, let me ask you a question. How did you get here in the first place?"

"Hinamori." She responded simply. "She came back to Soul Society after you were kidnapped, and assembled a group of shinigami to come here and rescue you."

"Hinamori's here?" Hitsugaya sat up straighter, suddenly on the alert. "Where is she now?"

Matsumoto looked at her captain sharply. "We all split up to try and find the Mary Sues, and figure out where they were keeping you. I haven't seen her since about an hour and a half ago. I ran into Yumichika, and he brought me here. But, captain, why do you look so excited? Hinamori was acting on your orders, and she's strong enough to hold her own in battle."

"It's not that, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya sighed. "I was hoping she would stay behind after the Mary Sues tried using me to attack her, but I should have known her better than that." He looked up, staring his vice-captain straight in the eye. "The Mary Sues want Hinamori dead."

"What?" Matsumoto was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because," Hitsugaya shifted his position so he was leaning more comfortably against the wall. "They think that by killing her, it'll somehow cause me to fall for one of them."

Matsumoto arched a brow. That had to be the singularly most stupid thing she'd ever heard. Though her captain wasn't aware of it, she knew full well of his feelings for Hinamori. It wasn't so hard to figure out, and the subtle acts of affection didn't go unnoticed by her discerning eyes.

"Captain," Matsumoto began, as she looked around the room. "There's one thing I don't understand. How do these Mary Sues know so much about us? I've never even heard of them before until now, yet they seem to know everything from our names and rank, to top secret and confidential information. Do they have members of the Gotei Thirteen acting as spies for them?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, staying silent for a long moment. "That's something I haven't been able to figure out yet myself." He replied at last, voice soft.

Matsumoto wondered how painful it had been for her captain to admit that.

"One thing I do know, they-"

The sound of the door opening, followed by some excited whispering and frantic movement caused him to stop talking. Both looked up to see a girl with fiery red hair and hazel green eyes walking into the room, followed by a disgruntled looking Chibi. She gave a shriek.

"Oh em gee! It's really Matsumoto Rangiku! And Toushiro! In the same room together!"

Matsumoto looked at her captain as she pointed to the spazzing Sue. "An acquaintance of yours?"

Hitsugaya growled, as he ran a hand irritably through his hair. "That's what I was in middle of telling you. She's another Mary Sue, and apparently she is convinced of the idea that you and I are in some sort of secret relationship together."

Matsumoto stared at him.

Then blinked.

Then she burst out laughing.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! You're kidding me, right?"

Her captain gave her a look that clearly said, '_Do I look like I'm kidding?_'

Matsumoto stopped laughing, and looked from the Sue, who seemed to be over her fangirling spell, to her captain, who was scowling darkly, and back again. "Wait, you seriously believe that Captain and I are involved together?"

The redhead nodded, beaming at the pair sitting parallel to each other.

The lieutenant gave one more glance at the Sue, and then at her captain, a weird look on her face. "Uh…no offense, taicho, but I think you're too short for me."

"But that's what's so cute!" The Mary Sue gushed. "Besides, he obviously likes you, he's always groping you!"

Matsumoto shuddered, as she felt the menacing aura emanate from her captain.

"Matsumoto, will you please explain that what she terms as 'groping' is in fact a result of your insistence on hugging me despite my numerous requests that you _do not do it_?" He gritted out between tightly clenched teeth.

Matsumoto eyed the Sue. "What's your name?"

"I am Katsumi Eilan," the redhead responded, looking extremely flattered that the vice-captain asked her this question.

"Well, listen Katsumi-"

"Eilan. You can call me Eilan, Rangiku."

"Right, Eilan," Matsumoto arched a brow before continuing. "Look, there's really nothing going on between me and Captain Hitsugaya. Our relationship is simply that of captain and vice-captain."

Eilan was grinning widely. Matsumoto didn't like this at all.

"Do you understand?"

"Of course," Eilan chirped, still with that irritating smile. "It's always normal to deny one's feelings for the other for fear of messing up the relationship. Don't worry; I'll wait for you two to confess on your own time."

Matsumoto gaped at her. "Wait, weren't you just listening? I said there's nothing going on between us!"

"Sure there isn't," Eilan smirked. "But you know, staying locked up in a room with the same person for a few hours could easily change that. I'll come back when you guys have resolved your sexual tension."

Eilan turned to leave, Chibi following after.

"Don't enjoy her _too_ much, Toushiro-kun," she said with a sniff, before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Matsumoto glanced at her captain, as Hitsugaya buried his face in his hands. The silence that ensued was _extremely_ awkward.

-x-

It was dark, and cold, and the pain in her chest was searing.

"_Thank you, Hinamori-kun. Goodbye."_

"_This can't be."_

Shock painted her features white as the sword was pulled out, and she fell to the floor, the blood gushing out.

"_Aizen! I'm going to kill you!"_

And suddenly the room was filled with ice and a crushing force, causing her arms to tingle as they laid in the sticky mass of blood. Her breathing shallow, she could barely make out sounds as she slipped into oblivion, just as a dragon gave its final roar.

"_You're a third-rate shinigami who couldn't even come to terms with the man who stabbed her!"_

"_Please…Please save Aizen-taicho. I know what he's doing is bad, but I bet he has a good reason for it…yeah, that's it! Surely Ichimaru or someone is—"_

"_What have I ever done to you? I never even met you until today, so why do you act this way towards me?"_

"_It's no wonder Aizen stabbed you, he actually did us all a favor, why couldn't you just stay dead?"_

"_Aizen-taicho…he is now…the enemy…of Soul Society."_

Hinamori's eyes opened with a start. She brought a hand up to massage the old wound in her chest, the pain just as searing as the day it was driven through her.

It took her a few moments before she became aware of the tears slipping down her face. She wiped them away, realizing she'd been crying in her sleep again. It was the same old nightmare. Every time she thought she was free of it, it came back. This time with a vengeance. She figured her battle, and subsequent conversation with Keiko was what caused it to return.

Wait, her fight with Keiko!

Hinamori sat up, staring down at herself. Her clothing were changed, and her cuts perfectly healed. She felt for the wound on her left shoulder, but it was as if it never happened. It was like she had never been in a fight at all. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she wasn't even outside, but in someone's home. What was she doing here, and who had healed her?

"Looks like you're finally awake."

Hinamori glanced up to see Rukia coming over.

"Rukia-san! I-what am I doing here? Where are we?"

"I went to look for you after I felt your spiritual pressure disappear. I found you a bit farther along the path you took, after the storm broke. You were badly injured, and I needed to find shelter, so I broke into one of these apartments."

"Ah. So you healed my injuries."

Rukia nodded, smiling. "I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Rukia-san," Hinamori said quietly. She sat up straighter, folding her hands in her lap.

"What happened back there?" The petite shinigami asked. "Did you fight a Mary Sue?"

Hinamori nodded. "Yes. Her name was Ichimaru Keiko. She claimed to be Ichimaru Gin's long-lost sister."

Rukia's eyes went wide. "What? That's impossible!"

The vice-captain shrugged, as she began to tell her everything the Mary Sue had told her. When she was done, Rukia had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know, a lot of what she said doesn't make sense." She looked at Hinamori. "Do you believe her story?"

Hinamori shook her head. "I don't know why she would make up something like that, but there seems to be no explanation I can think of."

They lapsed into silence, as the storm picked up fury outside.

"Do you know where the others are?" Hinamori asked after a few minutes. Rukia shook her head.

"No. I can feel their spiritual pressure though." She glanced at the vice-captain. "Are the Mary Sues powerful?"

Hinamori nodded, falling into a pensive silence, as she thought through the battle and everything Keiko had told her. "The attack she used was sound waves. They travel at such a high frequency; you don't see it coming until it hits you. But it's a two-parted attack. You don't get injured on impact, only later, when you think you're fine, does the body react to it. I think she uses kido to do that."

Rukia furrowed her brows. "That's how she got you?"

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I got her first. I trapped her in a web of kido spells, and set them off. She was heavily injured, but she still managed to escape."

"Ah."

Hinamori sighed inaudibly as she thought back to her battle with Keiko, unconsciously rubbing the spot where Aizen had stabbed her. Their conversation was unsettling, even now as she thought about it. It seemed no matter how much stronger she got, or how hard she tried to forget the past, Aizen's shadow would always dog her footsteps wherever she went. The wound on her chest would always stand to remind her of her failure as a shinigami, as a lieutenant, as a friend…

"Is everything okay, Hinamori?"

The 5th vice-captain looked up. She had forgotten Rukia was still there, lost as she was in her thoughts. "Yeah, everything's fine," she replied with a smile that was entirely too practiced to be real. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"You looked like you were having quite the nightmare earlier, before you woke up," Rukia commented.

Hinamori glanced at her, and saw kind eyes that seemed to hide secrets of their own. "I was," she responded, looking away. "I was dreaming about the time Aizen stabbed me and left me to die on the floor in the Central Forty-Six chamber."

Shocked silence greeted her words. Needless to say, Rukia had not been expecting such an open response. Hinamori didn't look at her as she continued talking.

"You know, Rukia-san, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry when Aizen died, even though everyone expected me to. The truth is," Hinamori twisted her fingers in her lap, not sure why she was telling her all of this. "The truth is that I really _wanted_ to cry. Even though he betrayed me and all of Soul Society, even though he tried to kill me and Hitsugaya-kun, I can't help but remember the warm and loving person who was my captain, whenever I think of him."

"Hinamori…"

"For such a long time, I denied the truth," she continued, bowing her head. "I thought it all had to be some sort of bad joke, a nightmare, and that soon, it will all be over and we'll find out the truth: That he really _didn't_ betray us, that something, or someone was forcing him to act this way, and that sooner or later everything will go back to what it was like before…before he betrayed Soul Society. But…eventually I realized that things will _never_ be the same. That he really _is_ the enemy, and nobody was forcing him to do anything," Hinamori clenched her fists, the tears stinging her eyes. "But even after all that, I still can't help but mourn him. I wanted to cry so much, but I didn't want people to think I was weak, or that I wasn't fully recovered. I _know_ everything he did was wrong, but it still hurts, knowing he's dead! It-"

"It feels like someone is cleaving your heart with a dull blade."

Hinamori looked up to see Rukia with tears in her own eyes.

"I know how you feel, Hinamori," Rukia said softly, placing a hand on her own. "I also lost someone precious to me. One of his squads was attacked and killed by a hollow. We went to avenge their deaths the next night, but the hollow ended up absorbing him, fusing the two of them into one being. I…in the end, I had to kill him," Rukia shut her eyes for a moment, before continuing. "I know it was the kindest thing I could have done for him, but I still feel the pain and guilt until today. It's something that never leaves, that hurt."

"Rukia-san…I'm sorry, I never knew," Hinamori wiped her eyes.

Rukia shook her head. "I didn't expect you to," she responded softly. "He was everything to me." _Kaien-dono_…

"So was Aizen," Hinamori said quietly. "Just his presence could calm me. His whole being radiated so much warmth, so much kindness, it was impossible not to trust him."

Rukia nodded her head, pausing for a moment. "You know, Hinamori, it's okay to cry."

Hinamori clenched her fists. "No! I promised myself I won't mourn for him, no matter how much it hurts that he's dead! He betrayed everyone, and he did it all of his own volition. I can't cry for someone like that!"

"You're not."

Hinamori glanced at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Think of it as not mourning for Aizen the traitor, but for the Aizen you knew, the captain of the fifth division. The one who everyone trusted and liked. That's who you're mourning for."

Hinamori fell silent in the face of her words. It wasn't very solid reasoning, but it gave her the outlet she needed to pour out the pain in her heart.

As the storm raged fiercely, the winds shrieking and howling against the windows, Hinamori cried, and mourned, and grieved for the man she had admired, the man she had done everything for, who she trained so hard to become stronger for. The man she had trusted beyond a shadow of a doubt, and had ended up inciting her against her best friend. The captain that had taken all her innocence and faith in him, only to drive a hole straight through her chest.

Rukia sat with her, silently sharing her tears, as the two cried for their own losses and pain. It was some time later, feeling thoroughly spent, both physically and emotionally, that Hinamori laid back down on the couch exhaustedly.

She and Rukia decided to call it a night. There was no point in trying to search with the storm still raging. They would rise early in the morning and continue then, planning to meet up with the others, and see if they found out anything about the Mary Sues, and where they were keeping Hitsugaya and the others.

"I'm going to send a message to Yamamoto-sou-taicho," Rukia said, getting up. "I'll inform him of our plans, and what we've discovered so far."

Hinamori nodded. It was strange, she thought, as she closed her eyes. She felt so light and airy, like a heavy boulder had been rolled off her chest. Who knew crying could be so cleansing?

"Thank you, Rukia-san," she whispered, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter VII)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Wahahahaha! Okay, first off, thank you SO much to the awesome people who so kindly take out the time to leave a review!

Alright, so for those of you who've been asking about Soi Fon since the 2nd chapter, she makes an appearence here, yay! So enjoy :D

I know this one's rather short, but it's mostly to get the ball rolling. Besides, on MS Word it's like, 9 pages, so...hm..

Anyway, I've been trying to update at least once a week, but unfortunately, I'm going to be gone for like, the next 10 days starting tomorrow. SO, this means I will have little internet time. BUT if I get lots of reviews, I'll consider updating 2 chapters when I come back (and trust me, these are LONG ones)! Not on the same day, but definitely within the same week.

Soooo...enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! ^^

* * *

**(In the meantime, back in Soul Society…)**

Shunsui downed his cup of sake, before placing it with a thump on the table, resting his chin on his forearms. "I miss my Nanao-chan," he moaned dismally.

"I'm sure she's fine," Ukitake said from beside him, riffling through the month's _Seretei Communicator_. "Nanao-san's a strong woman; she can take care of herself."

"I shouldn't have let her go, now I'm so lonely without her," Shunsui continued mournfully.

"So what are you doing here? Was it not so I could keep you company?" Ukitake asked, glancing incredulously at his long time friend.

"Yeah, but I can't help but miss my lovely Nanao-chan," Shunsui sighed pathetically. "With her gone, I feel like a part of me is missing too."

"It's only been a day, Shunsui," Ukitake pointed out. "I'm sure she'll be horrified if she knew you were spending your time in my division and ignoring your own."

Shunsui was about to respond, when the door burst open by the 13th Division's two 3rd seats.

"Captain Ukitake! I have an important message!" Sentarou began, as Kiyone looked from him, to their captain.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed, shoving him aside. "My message is so much more important and urgent!"

"You idiot!" Sentarou yelled, rubbing his side. "I have to tell Captain about the emergency meeting Yamamoto is calling!"

"What?! That's what _I_ have to tell him!" Kiyone quickly turned to Ukitake. "Captain! Yamamoto-sou-taicho is calling an emergency meeting for all captains!"

"What?! You copy-cater! You just said exactly what I said!"

"Shut up! No I didn't, you fat, ugly, sweat-smelling oaf!"

"Oaf?! Who are you calling an oaf, you short, booger-faced gerbil!"

"Gerbil?!" Kiyone shrieked. "How dare you! You…you…you gorilla!"

"Better a gorilla than a _mouse_!"

"Why you-!"

"Yeah?! What about me?!"

Both glared at each other, the friction between them palpable.

"Sentarou, Kiyone, please stop fighting," Ukitake requested, waving a hand to try and calm his two subordinates.

"Yeesh, you'd think they'd try to make it a little less obvious that they like each other," Shunsui muttered, pulling down his hat.

"I know, I'm still waiting to walk in on them making out," Ukitake whispered back.

"Captain…you know we're standing right here and can hear you, right?" Sentarou asked, crossing his arms.

"How dare you insinuate that I like this guy, whose hair style makes him look like an ape!" Kiyone raged. "I don't like him at all, and wouldn't date him if he was the last guy in Seretei!"

"Ah, sure you wouldn't," Shunsui replied, with an irritating smile that was entirely too fake to be placating.

"Either way, thank you very much for delivering the message," Ukitake said hurriedly, before another argument would break out. "The two of you can take the rest of the afternoon off."

Both Sentarou and Kiyone blinked.

"T-Thank you so much captain, for your generosity," Sentarou responded, bowing.

"Ah, that's cheap, Sentarou! I respect Captain Ukitake ten times more than you!" Kiyone exclaimed, before bowing low. "Thank you so much for letting us have the afternoon off, Captain Ukitake!"

"What?! Are you trying to make me look bad?!" Sentarou glared. "I respect you so much more than Kiyone, sir, and to demonstrate that respect, I'm going to rearrange all the furniture in the main office!"

"What?! Well…well…I'm going to _polish_ all the furniture in the main office! Ha! Beat that, Sentarou!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet I can polish the furniture faster, and still make it shine better than you, booger-girl!"

The two of them ran out of the office, arguing, and their voices could still be heard echoing down the halls.

"Whew!" Shunsui exclaimed, tipping his hat back. "You should have just ordered them to lock themselves in a closet for a few hours. That would've done the trick."

Ukitake gave a fatherly sigh. "These things can't be rushed. Anyway, we should head over to the meeting, and see what it's all about."

The two men rose and made their way towards the 1st Division. Though only two captains had gone missing, the room seemed far emptier than usual. In the two years since Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had defected, Yamamoto still hadn't managed to replace them, and with Captains Zaraki and Hitsugaya gone missing in the 87th District, that left 8 remaining.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the recent disappearances," Ukitake murmured, as they went to take their positions.

"Obviously," Soi Fon said, coming over to them, hands akimbo. "Didn't you two get the Hell butterfly?"

"No, Sentarou and Kiyone only mentioned there was an emergency meeting, not the subject title," Ukitake responded with a wry grin.

"Hmph. Well, in any case, that crack-job Kurotsuchi says he discovered some important information concerning the inhabitants of the village."

"Such disrespect, I ought to take you to my lab. I'll make sure that you never dare to speak my name without trembling in fear ever again." The Captain of the 12th Division spoke suddenly from behind her.

Soi Fon settled for giving him a contemptuous look, before moving away from him.

"What a scary guy," Shunsui commented, once Mayuri had left.

"Shunsui," Komamura came over. "I heard your vice-captain was sent on a mission to the Eighty-Seventh District. How is she faring over there? Did you receive any word from her yet?"

"No," Shunsui pouted. "My sweet Nanao-chan seems to have completely forgotten about her poor captain and how much his heart worries for her safety."

At that moment, Yamamoto entered, and everyone fell silent as they stood at attention.

"As you all know," he began, standing at the head of the room. "The Gotei Thirteen is in crisis. Ever since the disappearances began at the Eighty-Seventh District, some of our strongest and most elite warriors, including Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, Vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru, and Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro have been missing in action, and we cannot locate them anywhere. A rescue squad lead by Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division, and consisting of Vice-captain Ise Nanao of the Eighth Division, Vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku of the Tenth Division, Vice-captain Kurotsuchi Nemu of the Twelfth Division, and Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Division, were dispatched the next morning, and we have just received word from the Twelfth Vice-captain and Kuchiki Rukia."

Yamamoto gestured to Mayuri, who gave a leer as he spoke up. "That's correct. My good-for-nothing daughter actually did something right for a change. She met one of the villagers. Apparently they call themselves 'Mary Sues', a term that has taken on the meaning of omnipotence for them. At first glance, these Sues would appear to be regular souls, but it is clearly not the case, as they do not emit even the slightest bit of riatsu."

"So then, what are they?" Ukitake asked, brows furrowed.

"I'm getting there! Don't interrupt me!" Mayuri snapped.

"Maybe you should get straight to the point, instead of trying to tell us all a bedtime story," Soi Fon scoffed.

"_May_be I should shackle you to the wall and slowly sever each of your limbs until there's nothing left of you to experiment on!" Mayuri retorted, his hands twitching as though wanting to strangle her.

"If you can catch me first, that is," Soi Fon smirked, which caused Byakuya's eyes to flicker towards her for a moment, narrowing.

_She's been hanging around her old mistress too much; she's beginning to talk like her as well_.

"Oh? Come here and say that, you pesky little fly!" Mayuri's hand went to his zanpakuto.

"I prefer hornet, to be honest."

"That's enough," Komamura put a hand out to stop Mayuri from drawing his sword.

"Get your paw off me before I slice your head off and hang it on my wall as a trophy," Mayuri growled.

"Oi, can we continue?" Shunsui asked.

"I _would_, if people would stop interrupting me!"

"So far you're the one who's been taking his sweet time."

"Soi Fon," Yamamoto called, and she glanced in his direction before crossing her arms. "Komamura, please let go of Kurotsuchi." The 7th Division captain did as he was told. "Please continue." He gestured towards Mayuri.

"_Hmph_. Like I was _saying_, these Mary Sues don't have any spiritual pressure, despite being able to fight with a zanpakuto, which means they aren't actual souls, but were created, much like my Nemu, but from a raw material that emits no energy particles."

All the captains stared at him and his wild theory.

"Is that…even possible?" Shunsui asked, tipping back his hat as he stared at his colleague.

"Of course it is, you ignorant waste of protoplasm!"

"But if that's the case, who could have created them, and for what purpose?" Unohana questioned, furrowing her brows.

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders. "That's not my problem. I only figured out what they were."

"…"

"Didn't Urahara Kisuke create a gigai that hides the user's spiritual energy, so they were undetectable?" Byakuya spoke up. "Perhaps he has something to do with this."

"You have a point there," Ukitake concurred. "It probably wouldn't hurt to ask him."

"Do these Mary Sues have any motive that we are aware of?" Komamura asked.

"Motive? Pah! According to Kuchiki Rukia's report, the only thing they seem to be interested in doing is starting a brothel for the men they've kidnapped," Mayuri replied.

There was swift movement as Shunsui quickly turned away from the others.

"Are you okay, Kyoraku-taicho?" Unohana asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah! Just fine!" Shunsui gave a thumbs up while holding a handkerchief to his nose. The other captains rolled their eyes.

"Well, if that's the case," Soi Fon spoke up. "Then I'll take a squad with my best men and rampage their town."

"It's not so simple. These Mary Sues created a formula that affects testosterone; most of your assassins are male, are they not? They will be easily downed," Mayuri stated.

"Then I'll simply go myself. These Mary Sues sound exactly like the type of bugs I enjoy squashing."

"Arrogant child! You wouldn't be able to take on one of them, let alone an entire village!"

"Excuse me?!"

"These Mary Sues have abilities the likes of which none of us have ever seen! Do you honestly expect to just stroll in there and run amuck in their town?!"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you suggest?"

"That's enough!" Yamamoto banged his cane once, and all the captains fell silent. "I will make the final decisions here.

"Captain Komamura Sajin of the Seventh Division and Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the Twelfth Division, you two will travel to the human world and contact Urahara Kisuke. Find out what he knows about these Mary Sues, and report back immediately! Captain Soi Fon of the Second Division, Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division, and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the Sixth Division, you three will form a unit and travel to the Eighty-Seventh District to assist Vice-captain Hinamori Momo and her rescue squad."

"Uh…what about us two?" Ukitake asked.

"You will stay here and guard the Gotei Thirteen."

Shunsui's jaw dropped. "What?! Why does Byakuya get to have all the fun?!"

"With all due respect, Yamamoto-sou-taicho, Mayuri just informed us of the Mary Sues developing a formula that affects only males. Are you sure it's…_wise_ to send Kuchiki-taicho on this mission?" Ukitake questioned.

"They will need someone to lure the Mary Sues out of their hiding place, and I'm sure Kuchiki Byakuya is more than up to the task."

"But…but that's not fair! I volunteered first!" Shunsui cried.

"It's okay Shunsui, I'm sure there'll be other opportunities," Ukitake tried to console him.

"What of the event that Byakuya gets captured?" Komamura asked.

"Kurotsuchi has been working on developing an antigen to counter-act the effects of the potion," Yamamoto responded, glancing towards the 12th Division captain. "Is it ready yet?"

"Hm…I should have three vials already prepared. They can come by to the lab and pick it up after the meeting is finished," Mayuri responded flippantly.

"Very well. Does everyone have their orders clear?" Yamamoto's eyes swept the room, his gaze lingering on Shunsui who looked absolutely miserable. Different noises of confirmation greeted him. "Then get going!"

They filed out, Shunsui looking at Byakuya with a pout as he strutted past him. "Will you at least tell me what it was like?" He ventured.

The 6th Division Captain didn't grace him with a response.

"So cold…" Shunsui sighed, as he made his way back to his office.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter VIII)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** So, am I allowed to be unabashedly excited to be posting this chapter? Seriously, I think the only one I'm more excited to post than this one is the next one!

This chapter makes a bunch of references to other fandoms, see if you can spot them all!

Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Okay, I think I've got a lock on their location," Nanao straightened up, adjusting her glasses. "Apparently there's some sort of underground network in the shape of a labyrinth. It'll be a little tricky, but we should be able to find it." She looked over at Nemu, who nodded her head.

After retiring for the night, the two of them spent the morning searching through Neko's things for any clues. They came upon a map, which surprisingly enough, emitted extremely faint traces of riatsu. After analyzing it carefully, she concluded that the spiritual energy was that of the missing shinigami. It was hard to identify exactly whose energy it was, but she could figure out their location on the map, which, after observing it some more, she realized was underground.

"What do you want to do with her?" Nemu questioned, gesturing towards the Mary Sue, who was still being held by the full body-bind kido spell. Neko glared daggers at them.

"You wait! Just you wait! I'll get out of this, and then you'll see, I'll break every single one of your bones, and leave you to rot here unt-mmmph!"

Nemu cocked her head to the side interestedly. "I was not aware the body-bind kido can extend to the mouth as well."

"Often, when Kyoraku-taicho gets drunk, he has the most unfortunate habit of trying to serenade me, so I perfected the spell to suit my needs. Anyway," Nanao gave a slight sigh, rubbing her forehead irritably. "If we're going to infiltrate their base, we need to come up with a strategy. These Mary Sues are powerful, I'm not sure we'll be able to take them on, even if Rukia and Hinamori were here with us. And Rangiku seems to have disappeared without a trace, she was likely captured."

Nemu nodded as she glanced at the Mary Sue. "Ideally, Neko would lead us to where the kidnapped shinigami are, but it doesn't look like she is willing to cooperate."

Neko gave a jerk of her head, as though to indicate just _how_ uncooperative she was planning on being.

"Either way, it would probably be best to regroup. We'll be able to examine our options better this way," Nanao replied.

The 12th vice-captain nodded as she got up, walking over to the Mary Sue. "I'll carry Neko," she volunteered, lifting her up with ease.

Nanao blinked in surprise. "Oh…I was planning on letting her walk, but I guess this works too…" She led the way to where the sun was shining brightly after a full night of rain. The air was crisp, with a pleasant breeze in the air.

Hinamori and Rukia weren't far away, and they got there just as the two of them had been preparing to leave.

"Nanao-san! Nemu-san!" Hinamori exclaimed in delight as she opened the door.

"We were just about to head out to search for you," Rukia said, coming over. Then she spotted what the 12th lieutenant was carrying. "Nemu…what…is that?"

"We have quite a story to share with you," Nanao replied with a smile. "Mind if we come in?"

The two stepped aside as they entered. Nemu placed Neko on the floor and went to sit down on the couch.

"Is that a…cat?" Hinamori asked, peering at Neko's pointed ears.

"Actually, I'm not sure what it is," Nanao answered honestly. "Well, we have the story she told us, but aside from the fact that she's a Mary Sue, we can't be certain of anything she's said."

Hinamori and Rukia exchanged a glance.

"Is she also related to one of the shinigami captains?" Hinamori asked critically.

Nanao blinked in surprise. "No, why would you say that?"

"We'll fill you in later," Rukia responded. "Please continue."

Looking slightly disconcerted, Nanao proceeded to relate to them the events of that morning. Hinamori's eyes lit up at the mention of the map, and the possibility of finding Hitsugaya in their underground labyrinth. When she had finished, Rukia walked over to the Mary Sue.

"Are these real?" She asked, touching the cat ears and then pulling on them. Neko made a muffled noise that indicated her displeasure.

"Yes, and so is the tail," Nanao added, looking revolted. "Anyway, her name is Vainness Neko, I fought with her yesterday, and together with Nemu's help, we managed to take her hostage. I believe she can take us to where the others are, if only we could get her to cooperate."

"She knows where Hitsugaya-kun is?" Hinamori asked, straightening up.

Nanao nodded as she released the bind on Neko's mouth, allowing her to speak.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She screeched, as soon as she was able to move her lips. Her words were followed by a string of expletives that caused Hinamori to clap her hands over her ears and wince.

"That's enough out of you," Rukia ordered, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Neko.

"It seems the street rats of Rukongai and the Mary Sues share much in common," Nanao added a distasteful look in her narrowed blue eyes.

Neko glared at them. "Just you wait…" she hissed.

"I said that's enough!" Rukia repeated.

"It's okay," Hinamori said, laying a hand on her arm. "Her bark is bigger than her bite." She turned to the Mary Sue. "Where are they keeping Hitsugaya-kun?"

Neko burst out laughing. "Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division," she crowed. "This is rich! The entire Eighty-Seventh District wants you dead, yet you still think I'll tell you where they're keeping Toushiro? Either way you're too late. He's with Rangiku now, and I'm sure Eilan saw to it that they spent a long and productive night together."

Hinamori blanched, but furrowed her brows determinedly. "I don't care what you say. Tell us where you're keeping Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Maybe I can be of some help," Nemu spoke up, coming over.

"Pfft! Yeah right! Like anything you say will—" the Mary Sue paused as Nemu bent down and began whispering in her ear. The others watched with interest as Neko's eyes widened in fear. "Wha-no…no…NO! Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! Just not that! Anything but that!"

With a satisfied nod, the 12th lieutenant straightened up and walked back over to where the others were standing.

"What…did you say to her?" Nanao asked curiously.

"I told her how my father is always looking for new test subjects, and how angry he will be if I don't bring her back with me for experiments."

The others shuddered. Behind her passive, silent exterior, Kurotsuchi Nemu could be a very scary person.

"All right, let's get going," Hinamori said, turning to look back at the Sue. "Show us where you're keeping Hitsugaya-kun and the others."

The Mary Sue gritted her teeth, but after a glance at the 12th vice-captain, acquiesced. "The only way to get in is if you have the Seal of the Sue on you."

"Seal of the Sue?" Rukia repeated blankly.

"Yes, in other words, the seal of perfection. That which makes a Mary Sue different from a regular soul or shinigami."

Nanao furrowed her brows. She had never heard of any of this before.

"There are hundreds of different crests," Neko continued. "Each one representing an OTP or OT3, but in truth, there are really only four crests you really fit into, and those are Yaoi, Yuri, and Het, depending on your OTP."

"And the fourth crest?" Hinamori narrowed her eyes. None of this seemed to make any sense, but she had to try and understand how it worked.

Neko gave a slight smirk. "The fourth crest is called OC. Or, as we Mary Sues nicknamed it, the 'Anti'."

"Anti?"

"The OC crest is what all of us have by default. It pretty much means that there is one person whom you have your eyes set on, and is totally meant for you, they just haven't met you yet. Since in most cases these people tend to already have potential love interests, invariably you end up hating that person and want nothing more than to annihilate them."

"Like me and Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said quietly. It was difficult to read her expression, as her bangs were shadowing her eyes.

"Exactly," Neko leered. "However, some of us want you dead for reasons that have nothing to do with Toushiro. We just, plain and simple, hate your guts. That's another reason it's called the 'Anti'. When we find someone we simply can't stand, we set out to do everything in our power to destroy them. In this case, all of us Mary Sues unanimously agree that you, Hinamori Momo, are a spineless brat who deserves nothing more than to be relieved of her right to exist."

"Watch it!" Rukia warned fiercely, Sode no Shirayuki back in Neko's face. "Tell us how you know so much about us and what's happening in Soul Society. Do you have spies working for you in the Gotei Thirteen?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Neko smirked up at her. "Even though each and every one of us has the capability of a spy, ninja, pirate, assassin, army general, planateer, military strategist, covert-ops agent, detective, lawyer, doctor, neurosurgeon, hunter, Gundam pilot, scavenger, hero, youkai, pioneer, FBI agent, NASA space operative, rocket scientist, inventor, shaman, mad scientist, vet, auror, superhero, gear, horseback rider, ANBU nin, DDR expert, samurai, wizard, duelist, avatar, sailor scout, bloodbender, dragon slayer, snake charmer, sohma, meta human, singer, rock star, diva, and botanist—we don't need all of _that_ to know what's going on in your puny little world."

For a few moments, no one could speak as they all stared at her, slack-jawed.

Nanao opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find her voice. "But…that's impossible! You can't all possibly have the same set of skills and talents, some of those things take _years_ to master! Others are diametrically opposed to each other! And some of those I've never even heard of before! Just what is a bloodbender?"

"I can show you if you like," Neko grinned.

"This is getting us nowhere," Hinamori exclaimed. "We can worry over how much they know about us later, first let's get to Hitsugaya-kun and the others; once they're safe, we'll deal with them."

"Ha! You haven't been listening, have you? Even if I were to tell you exactly where Toushiro was, you wouldn't even get the chance to see him, because everyone there hates you and wants you dead. But even if you _did_ manage to survive long enough to get a glimpse of him, he'll be too wrapped up in Rangiku to spare you a glance!"

"Hinamori, don't listen to her, she's just trying to—" Rukia stopped as Hinamori rose abruptly and turned away from them.

"Let's go," she said, voice tense as she gripped Tobiume tightly in her hands. "We don't have time to waste."

Rukia and Nanao exchanged a worried glance.

"Hinamori—"

"It's okay," she said, turning around to face them, a strained smile on her face. "I trust Rangiku-san, and I trust Hitsugaya-kun. I know there's nothing going on between them." She paused for a moment, staring down at the wood-paneled floor. "It's what the Mary Sues will do to see their wishes come true that worries me."

-x-

"So then he tells me, 'I'll give you five thousand yen if you give me five minutes of heaven'. I knew he didn't have five yen, let alone five thousand, but I picked him up anyway, pretended I was really going to do it, you know, and then at the last minute, dumped him in a barrel of pickle juice! It took six cycles in the washing machine before he got the smell out, and even then he still stank a little!" Matsumoto concluded, laughing heartily at the memory, as she looked over at her captain. "Eh? Taicho, why are you banging your head against the wall?"

"Short of killing myself, I'm trying to see if there's some way I can knock myself unconscious long enough so I won't have to listen to you talking anymore."

Matsumoto looked affronted. "My company isn't that bad!" She huffed.

Hitsugaya sighed. The Mary Sues had locked them in here for the last 10 hours, and they didn't seem to be in a rush to visit. Matsumoto, in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness left by Eilan's parting words, decided to talk. And, save for a couple of hours in which they tried to catch some sleep, she hadn't stopped.

From anecdotes about her visits to the human world, to her favorite dish à la Orihime, Hitsugaya learned far more than he ever wished or cared to know about his vice-captain.

"You know, they have to let us out of here at some point," Matsumoto consoled him. "I mean, they can't just keep us locked in here forever."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm not so sure about that. They're pretty obstinate."

"I don't get it, captain, what could possibly make them think there's something going on between us? I mean, not that you're not good-looking and all, but you're kind of short, and doing it would be really—"

"You can stop now, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya growled, running a hand irritably through his hair. They were back onto this topic again. "Look, I can't imagine what it is. It _could_ have something to do with your constantly shoving me into your _chest_—"

"But taicho! I can't help it if you're short and cute and I just have to give you a hug! Where you end up is just a matter of—"

"Whatever!" Hitsugaya interrupted, eye twitching at being called 'short' and 'cute'. "Either way, that's my theory."

Matsumoto pouted. "That's just like saying it's all my fault."

"Yes, Matsumoto, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

The 10th vice-captain rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You know taicho, maybe if we gave them what they wanted—"

"Hell no!" Hitsugaya jumped up abruptly. "Don't even _think_ about it, Matsumoto! Hell, don't even _verbalize_ it!"

"I didn't mean _that_!" Matsumoto glared at him. "I meant what if we _pretended_!"

"Oh…" Hitsugaya sat back down, though still slightly on edge.

"Honestly taicho, you need to have more faith in me," Matsumoto huffed, as she adjusted her stole.

"I think I trust you enough," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Matsumoto leaned in, which caused her captain to lean back, until he realized she was whispering in his ear. His frown became deeper and deeper until she finished.

"Absolutely not!" He announced. "No way am I saying any of that crap!"

"Please taicho, it just might work!" His vice-captain pleaded.

"Matsumoto, no one is stupid enough to fall for something like _that_!"

Matsumoto frowned, but before she could say anything, the door opened.

"Sooooooo~ooo! How is my O-T-P?" Eilan poked her head into the room, smiling brightly.

"Oh ca-Toushiro! After spending these last few hours in your company, I've finally realized the feelings I have buried deep down inside of me from the despair that you'll never return them!" Matsumoto exclaimed dramatically, clasping her hands together in front of her and closing her eyes. "All this passion and frustration has built up inside me over the many years as your vice-captain, and now, given this opportunity, it is rushing forth like a broken dam!" She waited a beat, then cracked one eye open, seeing her captain sitting before her, refusing to go along with her plot.

"_Taicho_!" She hissed.

Hitsugaya glared at her. "Oh-Ma-Rangiku-you-make-up-my-whole-world-who-needs-that-" he paused for a moment, before his lieutenant gestured for him to continue. "Who-needs-that-foolish-Hinamori-Momo-she-can-disappear-forever-for-all-I-care."

"Oh, kiss me, Toushiro my love!"

"In. Hell." Hitsugaya iterated, only loud enough for her to hear. Matsumoto ignored him as she leaned in, intent on wrapping her arms around his neck. "I swear Matsumoto, when all this is over, I'm going to give you so much paperwork you'll—"

He was cut off as Matsumoto pushed him to the floor, her hair falling forwards and hiding their faces from view.

"Wrap your arms around me and make pretend you're running your fingers through my hair," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" Hitsugaya yelped back. She was already too close, far _far_ too close, and worse yet he was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. He did _not_ want to touch his vice-captain in any way that was considered intimate.

Matsumoto was spared from having to convince her captain by a shriek from the doorway.

"OH MY GD! _CHIBI_!" Eilan screeched. "You have to come see this! Toushiro and Rangiku are doing it, and I was right, Rangiku is _seme_!"

They heard the scramble of feet rushing away, as Matsumoto cautiously looked over her shoulder. "Did she just really run off shrieking like a mindless fangirl and leave the door wide open?" She asked in disbelief.

"Matsumoto, you can get off me now," Hitsugaya growled out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry taicho!" Matsumoto backed off. "So, what do you have to say to my ingenious plan?"

"Aside from seeing enough of you to last me a lifetime?" Hitsugaya replied, as he stood, straightening out his robes. "I'm actually pretty impressed at how effective it was. I didn't expect the Mary Sue to buy it at all. I guess they are pretty dense."

"See? I told you to trust me!" Matsumoto replied cheekily. "And I don't think they're so stupid, I mean, they thought I'd be seme, they've got something right going on in there."

"…I'm…going to pretend I never heard you say that. And if you ever mention this incident again, to _anyone_, I'll make sure you never touch another bottle of sake for the next three years," Hitsugaya's expression was dark and dangerous.

"But-"

"_Next. Three. Years._"

"Yeesh, okay, no need to be so uptight!" Matsumoto grumbled.

Hitsugaya ignored her as they made their way towards the door, poking their heads out.

"Okay, it looks like the coast is clear, let's go!"

They hurried down the hall, taking care to avoid any paths that might lead them into contact with the Mary Sues.

"Where's the exit to this place?" Matsumoto asked, as they made a right turn.

Hitsugaya didn't respond, as he looked around. Every door looked exactly the same; he couldn't tell them apart. "I don't think they noticed that we escaped yet." He said finally.

Matsumoto nodded as she followed after him. "All the corridors here look the same; I can't tell which way we came from."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "We'll just have to try our luck then."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, as a panicked voice resonated throughout the halls. "This is HitsuMatsu shipper Katsumi Eilan! Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku have escaped! This is NOT a drill! If anyone comes into contact with them, they are to be detained by any means necessary! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!"

Hitsugaya swore. "This way, Matsumoto!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could down the hall, looking for any sign of an exit. Turning left at a corner, they ran into a squadron of Mary Sues.

"There they are!" A high-pitched voice shouted.

Hitsugaya didn't mince words, as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, _HYORINMARU_!"

There was an explosion of energy as the ice dragon appeared. Matsumoto unsheathed Haineko, just as her captain froze the group of Sues.

"You got them taicho! But there's more headed this way!"

"Matsumoto, I think we should—"

His sentence was cut off by a raucous laugh.

"Got us?" A girl with dark blue hair and sea foam green eyes exclaimed. "Why, what ever do you mean?"

The Captain of the 10th Division stared in shock as the ice dissipated before his eyes.

"Didn't you know?" The girl grinned. "There's a barrier around this entire place. No one can release shikai while in here, unless they're near the training rooms. Now, Toushiro, please come quietly, as it would pain us greatly to have to take you by force."

Hitsugaya reeled. "Matsumoto!"

"Right!"

He took off down a different hall, as his lieutenant covered his back.

"GET HIM!" The Mary Sue shrieked.

"Not on my watch!" Matsumoto shouted. "Growl, Haineko!"

"I just told you it's useless, didn't I?" The Mary Sue snarled, as Haineko returned to its unreleased state.

"Oh well. It's been a while since I've fought without my shikai, but sure, I can use a little practice," Matsumoto grinned.

The Mary Sue narrowed her eyes, before looking over her shoulder. "Well?" She shouted to her subordinates. "What are you waiting for? Go after Toushiro!" She turned to face Matsumoto as the girls followed her orders. "I am Nirvana Serenity. Eilan will probably kill me if I lay a scratch on you, so I'll try to be gentle."

"Oh?" Matsumoto arched a brow. "You make it sound like you're sure you're going to win."

Serenity grinned. "It's not a question of _if_; I _know_ I'm going to win."

"We'll see."

There was a tense pause, before both fighters lunged forward with their swords.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Vice-captain of the Tenth Division, Matsumoto Rangiku, and I don't take kindly to people who try to interfere between my captain and Hinamori," Matsumoto said, as she parried Serenity's blow.

"Well, Rangiku, let me tell you a little secret then. I'm really a HitsuRuki shipper, but my hatred for Hinamori Momo has nothing to do with my preferences for Toushiro!"

Matsumoto blocked Serenity's attack, swinging Haineko down to slice her across the chest. Serenity dodged it, and they continued to exchange blows.

_This is no good; I'm used to fighting in Haineko's released state, while she seems exceptionally skilled at using her sword without shikai. I have to end this quickly, so I can catch up to captain._

Matsumoto jumped back to avoid the next strike, as she shunpoed behind Serenity. "Got you." She whispered, before she cut her across the shoulder blades.

"Sorry, you missed," Serenity said from behind her, gutting her in the small of her back.

Matsumoto just managed to deflect the Sue's sword as she whirled around to face her. "How did you—"

"Oh please, did you really think you shinigami are the only ones who can use shunpo?" Serenity laughed, as she attempted to cut her down the arm.

Matsumoto pivoted to the side to avoid the attack. "Sorry, but I just had that arm healed before coming here. I don't think Unohana-taicho will appreciate me coming back with it injured."

Serenity's lips twisted into a smirk. "Still under the impression that we're honestly going to let you guys escape? Oh no, Rangiku-san. We've waited an extremely long time for you and Toushiro; we have far too many plans to let you walk away so easily."

"Do your plans include trying to force two people into a relationship they don't want to have? Because if that's the case, your ideas are nothing but sick delusions."

Serenity snarled as she jumped upwards, before coming back down on Matsumoto, the full force of gravity behind her attack. Matsumoto used Haineko to block it, but the force of the blow sent her flying backwards and crashing into a wall. The tremors caused the floor of the building to shake, as Matsumoto realized the Sue had gotten her with a 6-inch gash down her waist.

"Give up yet?" Serenity asked, walking towards her.

Matsumoto gripped Haineko as she picked herself up. "Are you kidding me? I'm just getting warmed up."

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter IX)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is up much earlier than planned, due in part to you awesome people who leave awesome reviews! ^^

This chapter is my longest one ever. I hope you all enjoy it, because I had one hell of a time writing it up! Also, just so you guys know, I have nothing against crackships, I ship them wholeheartedly, so if I poke fun at them, it's only cause that's part of the thrill ;)

Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Aaah!"

"What happened?"

"I-I think I broke a nail!"

Yumichika gasped as he quickly ran over to Cissy's side. "No, it looks okay to me," he said, checking.

"Oh, phew. Thank goodness. I was really scared for a moment. Did you feel that tremor before?"

Yumichika nodded. He and Cissy had been enjoying some leisurely reading time, when out of nowhere, a shudder rocked the room they were sitting in.

"Do you think we're under attack?" Cissy asked fearfully.

Yumichika shook his head as he went back to his book. "No, these kinds of tremors can only come from two people fighting."

"Fighting?" Cissy repeated, eyes widening. "But the only places fighting is allowed is in the training rooms or outside! This one felt much closer."

Yumichika put down his book, _Beautiful Me_, and placed his hand on the floor. "You're right, they are much closer. I think we should check it out."

Cissy hesitated for a split-second. "Okay, but only if we don't get _too_ close."

Yumichika nodded, as they made their way out into the hall. Suddenly they had to flatten themselves against the wall as a black blur flashed past them.

"What was that?" Cissy cried.

Yumichika was about to respond, when they had to flatten themselves once more as a second blur zoomed by, followed by a third. They didn't bother un-sticking themselves from the wall as they saw a fourth blur approaching, except this one actually stopped right in front of them.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika? Fifth seat of the Eleventh Division?" Nanao asked in surprise. Yumichika was just as shocked to see her.

"Vice-captain Ise Nanao?" He replied, stunned.

Nanao didn't answer as she yelled for the others to come back. "Hinamori! Nemu! Rukia! I found one of them!"

The other three turned around and quickly ran back.

"Ayasegawa-san?" Hinamori said in surprise.

"No, not just Ayasegawa, he's with a Mary Sue," Rukia responded, indigo eyes narrowing. Yumichika gave a sigh of irritation.

"First Matsumoto, now you four?"

"You know where Rangiku is?"

"Last I saw her; she was headed in Ikkaku's direction. But how did you guys get in here?" He asked curiously.

"We managed to…convince…one of the Sues to bring us here," Nanao replied.

"Convince? That's impossible!" Cissy broke in fiercely. "None of us would have willingly brought you here; you must have coerced her! Who was it? Where is she now?"

"Quiet, you," Rukia said harshly, the blade of Sode no Shirayuki pointed at her. "You don't have any right to talk."

"Kuchiki, stop!" Yumichika shouted angrily, stepping in front of the Mary Sue. "What do you think you're doing? Put your sword down!"

"She's a Mary Sue," Nemu said quietly. "They are the ones responsible for all of this, and consequently our enemies."

"Cissy isn't responsible for anything, and I won't let you hurt her!"

"Ayasegawa-san, where is Fuji Kujaku?" Nanao asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Huh?" Yumichika looked down at his side in surprise, as though having just realized it was gone. "I…I don't…I didn't notice it was missing…"

"Have you really become that careless, Yumichika?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I…I could have sworn it was here…" the 5th seat seemed stupefied. Had he honestly gone this entire time without his sword? His throat suddenly felt dry, as he tried to recall the last time he'd had it with him. Not since he first arrived here, that was for sure.

"Yumi-san, snap out of it!" Cissy was becoming increasingly agitated as she shook him.

Yumichika looked into soft green eyes and calmed down. No, there was no way he could have forgotten about his soul cutter. It had to be somewhere around here.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded haughtily. "Of course I haven't forgotten about my zanpakuto, it's back in the room, I'm sure of it."

Before anyone could say anything else, another tremor shook the walls.

"What's going on?" Hinamori cried.

"That's what we were about to investigate. It appears that there are two people engaged in battle."

"Wait a second, Yumichika, where are Ichigo, Renji, and the others?" Rukia asked.

"And where are they keeping Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san?" Hinamori added.

"Why must you four show up to bother me today?" He muttered, running a hand irritably through his hair. "I can take you to where Ichigo and Renji are. As for Matsumoto, I'm not sure. Last I saw her; she was headed towards Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Kira."

"And Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori pressed, narrowing her eyes.

Yumichika shrugged. "I haven't seen him at all. I only knew he was here because Matsumoto told me."

The others all exchanged a glance.

"Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fuku-taicho have also gone missing here. Where are they?" Nanao asked.

The 5th seat shook his head once more. "I haven't seen my captain at all," he admitted shamefacedly. "But Ikkaku will probably know."

"Hinamori," Rukia turned to her. "You go find Captain Hitsugaya. The rest of us will handle the others."

Hinamori blinked in surprise. "What? But I-"

"Go," Nanao interrupted with a smile. "We'll be fine."

The vice-captain looked from Rukia, to Nanao, to Nemu, who were all nodding their heads. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Th-Thank you guys," she said, bowing.

"Hurry up, and if any of the Mary Sues try and stop you, don't hesitate to blast them out of the way," Rukia grinned at her.

Hinamori nodded. "Right, I'll catch up with you guys then!" She promised, before unsheathing Tobiume and taking off.

"Alright Yumichika," Rukia turned to him. "You take me to where Ichigo and Renji are, then take Nemu and Nanao to Ikkaku, Kira, and Hisagi. Afterwards you can go back to retrieve your soul cutter and meet up with us, because we're going to take this place down from the inside out!"

"What?" Yumichika yelped. "You're crazy, you can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm _dead _serious," Rukia deadpanned. "Watch us."

"Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, and Captain Kuchiki are on their way here as we speak. Captain Kommamura and Captain Kurotsuchi will be joining them shortly after along with Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi," Nemu spoke up. "Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake are waiting on standby back in Seireitei."

Nanao and Rukia both looked at her in surprise.

"Nii-sama…is on his way here?" The petite shinigami asked in disbelief.

Nemu nodded. "Mayuri-sama just transmitted the message to me."

"Then we better get a move on," Nanao determined. "Let's go, Ayasegawa-san."

Left without much choice, Yumichika took them through the maze of corridors and halls to where the other missing shinigami were residing, as the tremors continued.

"This is where Renji and Ichigo normally hang out," he said, stopping in front of a white, nondescript door.

"How can you tell the difference between one door and the other?" Rukia asked curiously. "They all look exactly the same."

Yumichika shrugged. "You get used to it."

Rukia quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. She turned to her teammates, one hand on the doorknob. "I'll get Ichigo and Renji; you guys try and find Zaraki-taicho and Yachiru."

"Right."

She disappeared behind the door, as Nanao and Nemu followed Yumichika further down the hall.

"This is where Hisagi, Kira, and Ikkaku generally hang out. If anyone will know anything about my captain, it would be Ikkaku."

Both lieutenants nodded.

"And what will you be doing in the meantime, Ayasegawa?" Nanao inquired.

Yumichika shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to find Fuji Kujaku, and wait to hear from you guys."

Nanao narrowed her eyes as she glanced from him, to the Mary Sue who had trailed silently behind their group. "Take care to watch your back." She warned, before entering the room.

Nemu followed after, though not before giving her own parting words. "These Mary Sues appear to have ulterior motives, Ayasegawa-san. Take care not to let yourself be used." With that cryptic statement, she turned around and followed Nanao, shutting the door behind her. Yumichika felt unnerved by her words.

"Let myself be used...tch." He grumbled under his breath, before Cissy sidled up to him. He gave a sigh. "So much for a relaxing morning, huh?"

"I suppose you think I'm a horrible evil person, don't you?" Cissy replied, bangs shadowing her eyes.

Yumichika started. "What? No, no, of course not, Cissy! I'm not going to let a few words change the way I think about you!"

Cissy glanced up at him in something like astonishment, before she lowered her head and began to cry into her hands.

Yumichika stared at her in alarm. Did he say something wrong? "Wha-Why are you crying?"

"Yumi-san…I…I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Cissy—ugh."

He suddenly fell forward as his world turned black.

"Honestly Cissy, why couldn't you just do it yourself?" A girl with a thick British accent stood above Yumichika, sword out, having used the end of it to knock the 5th seat unconscious.

"Oh be quiet, Storm!" Cissy snapped, as she bent over Yumichika. "And you better not have hurt him! If I see even one scratch on him…"

"Yes, yes, I'll have to suffer through your oh-so terrible wrath. Just hurry up already, we have to mobilize the units before those captains get here. Like it or not, we're going to have to do battle."

Cissy sighed. "I hate fighting, can't I just—"

"No! Now stop dallying, let's go already!"

Cissy pouted before placing her hands out in front of her and lifting Yumichika off the ground. "Are we going to use the formula again?"

Storm nodded her head as she handed her a small vial, eyeing the now airborne shinigami. Cissy's power of telekinesis was something most Mary Sues envied. "Even though two of the captains arriving are female, Byakuya shouldn't be too bad of a catch."

Cissy sighed again, as she gazed at the 5th seat. "You know, I never used the perfume on Yumi-san. He liked me for who I was right from the start."

"Of course he would, you're both pompous, stuck up, supercilious quacks that make the world want to implode on itself," Storm muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said let's go!"

-x-

Matsumoto crashed her sword against Serenity's, successfully pushing her back a few paces. Rotating her wrist, she attempted to gut her in the stomach, but was blocked at the last second. She allowed herself a slight smile as she realized the blockade hadn't been completely successful. Serenity sported a wound where her small intestine ought to be. Both jumped back from each other.

"Looks like…someone's weakening," Matsumoto huffed, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh, you think so…don't you? But I can keep this up…for at least another day."

"Good." The 10th lieutenant grinned. "Because I look forward to beating you long before that!" She lunged forward, as Serenity brought her sword down with a powerful swing, forcing Matsumoto to shunpo to avoid it. She wasn't fast enough though, and it ended up slicing through her left arm. She cursed. _This is bad. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I have to do something fast, I need an escape route!_

"What's the matter?" Serenity taunted. "Where did all that big talk suddenly go?"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, as she quickly scanned the area. If only she could…

"HA!"

A resounding CRASH went through the building as Matsumoto was thrown back into another wall.

"You know, I'm really enjoying myself, but I better end this before I cut you up too badly. Much as I dislike HitsuMatsu, I hate getting on Eilan's bad side even more."

Matsumoto smirked, grip tightening over her sword. "Sorry, but you'll have to catch me first."

She shunpoed down the corridor, before changing into a run. Shunpo may be the fastest way for a shinigami to get around, but she had too many injuries to keep it up.

"You coward!" Serenity shrieked, as she gave chase. "Get back here!"

_Just a little bit farther…_ she thought, as she swiftly turned the corner. She waited a few moments for the Sue to catch up.

"I've got you now!" Serenity snarled, as she pointed her sword at her. "What a cowardly thing to do, running like that, instead of accepting your defeat with dignity."

"You think so, don't you?" Matsumoto mocked. "Then let me show you what I ran away for. Growl, Haineko!"

Serenity scoffed. "Didn't you try that, and didn't I already tell—"She broke off with a gasp, the ash slicing across her.

"You said the only place this barrier didn't extend around were the training areas, right?" Matsumoto stared down at her opponent who was doubled over, the ash swirling around her. "So you must be wondering how I figured out where that was. Let me tell you something about reiatsu. It leaves behind traces wherever the person goes. So when I looked around and caught sight of remnants of spiritual energy, I knew this must be the place where I can release Haineko, and finally defeat you."

"Wench," Serenity spat, falling on all fours.

Matsumoto allowed Haineko to return to its closed form, once she was sure Serenity was unconscious. Sheathing her sword, she began to hurry down the hall before any other Sues could show up. Even though the area she was in had no barrier, she was unable to detect anyone else's reiatsu. She also wasn't sure how far the training area extended, and consequently how long she'd be able to fight using her sword's shikai.

Her thoughts turned to her captain. He had an entire squad of Mary Sues hot on his trail; she hoped he managed to get away. Pressing a hand to the wound at her side, she turned the corner. Suddenly she heard voices coming down the hall, and in a desperate attempt to avoid conflict, opened the nearest door and jumped inside. Closing it as quietly as she could, she leaned against it, doing her best to stifle her pounding heart as she tried to catch her breath. The voices were growing louder, and she listened as they passed her by.

_"…not a big deal. It's that brat Hinamori I want dead."_

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, as she pressed her ear against the cool metal, trying to hear better.

_"Cissy says she saw her and the other three. They took them to where the others are, except for Hinamori. She said she ran off to find Toushiro."_

_"What? Why didn't she stop her?"_

_"She claims she couldn't do anything with Yumichika there, otherwise he would have simply jumped to their defense."_

_"What a load of crap! I bet she was just scared of breaking a nail. I swear those two make me want to bash my head against a brick wall every time I see them together."_

_"Either way, we have four renegades running around the place. Serenity will be ecstatic that Rukia's here, but what about the rest?"_

_"Leave them be. There's not much they can do anyways."_

_"And Hinamori?"_

_"Ha! Let her just try! We already caught Toushiro, so there's no way she'll find him. Actually, I think we should have some fun with her."_

_What?_ Matsumoto thought, eyes widening. _They already caught captain? But when? How?_

_"Actually, let's send Grimmjow after her. I'm sure he'll be happy to have some fun."_

_Grimmjow? _Matsumoto thought, but didn't have time to dwell on it as panic seized her heart. The knob of the door she was leaning against was turning! She swiftly moved aside, taking care to be as silent as possible, as she flattened herself against the wall.

The door started to open, just as a new voice came running up.

"Serenity has been taken down!"

"What?" Both voices yelled in unison.

"Where is she?"

"She was found by the training area."

"Who was her opponent?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

"And where is _she_?"

"We're still searching for her."

There were some muttered curses, as the door closed once more. Matsumoto held her breath until she could no longer hear the harried footsteps running away.

"You know, most people would actually check to see who's in a room before walking in."

Matsumoto felt her heart jump into her throat as she turned to look at the speaker. A man with blue hair and blue eyes was sitting on a bench set against the wall. The right side of his mouth was covered by a hollow's mask, extending to his jaw and halfway across his cheek. So an arrancar then, not a shinigami.

"Who…who are you?" Matsumoto panted, laying a hand against her chest.

"That's my line. Who in the hell are you, and what are you doing here, shinigami?"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "I am Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of the Tenth Division. And you are…?"

"Tenth Division huh? And a lieutenant too. I'm the Sexta Espada, Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" Matsumoto repeated, the name jogging something in her memory. "Grimm…jow…oh wait! You're that Grimm fellow, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! That's it! Yours is the name I kept seeing combined with other names. So these Mary Sues pair you up too?"

"Pair me up?" Grimmjow swore loudly. "Those -censored- Sues don't just pair me up! They –censored- ship me with every –censored- thing that moves! They even make up love stories between me and that –censored- ninja captain of yours!"

"Ninja?" Matsumoto repeated, confused. Then she realized who he was talking about. "Wait, they pair you up with Soi Fon-taicho?"

"Is that her name?" Grimmjow sneered. "Yeah, the crazy midget with the cat fetish."

Matsumoto couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. "! They pair you with Soi Fon-taicho? And here I thought they were crazy when they tried to say something was going on between me and Captain Hitsugaya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Grimmjow growled. "Shut up! It isn't funny!"

But Matsumoto would not listen, as she leaned against the wall, doubled over with laughter.

"…!"

"Darnit woman! Shut the HELL UP!"

That got Matsumoto to quiet down, though she still gave a snicker here and there. "Well, anyway, what are you doing here? I thought all the Espada were wiped out by the captains in the Winter War."

"Pffft…" Grimmjow looked to the side before speaking. "I thought I was dead too, after I lost that fight to Ichigo, and then Nnoitra that –censored- came and stabbed me to finish me off. But after I blacked out, the next thing I remember is waking up in this place with all my injuries healed."

"So the Mary Sues have a crush on you also, aside from pairing you up?"

"Crush?" Grimmjow flared up again. "Those-" he let out a string of colorful words, some of which Matsumoto had never heard of before –"Mary Sues don't have a –censored- crush on me, they made me spend the night with each and every one of them!"

"Oh…" Matsumoto didn't quite know what to say, as the sexta espada continued to mutter obscenities about the Sues. "So what are you doing in here, and why do you have chains on your hands?"

"They saw I wasn't 'falling in love' with any of them, so they put me here in the hopes that I'll develop Stockholm's Syndrome."

"Stockholm's?" Matsumoto rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I guess that's kind of creative."

"So what the hell are you doing here? And you're injured."

"So nice of you to notice," Matsumoto replied sardonically, as she wrapped her stole around her arm. About her side injury there was nothing she could do.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She snapped.

"What the hell are you doing here, that's what!"

"I'm here because I needed a good hiding place from those Sues! I just finished fighting one of them, and I didn't have the energy to take on another!"

"Oh…" Grimmjow looked a bit shifty-eyed before saying, "Listen, if you help me get out of here, I swear I'll pay you back."

"Oh?" Matsumoto arched a pencil-thin brow interestedly. "And how exactly are you going to repay me?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out, just help me get out of this hellhole!"

"That bad? I thought guys loved this sort of stuff."

Grimmjow glowered. "I'm an Espada, not a human, or shinigami, like you freaks!" He spat. "I was born to fight, not sit around and play house all day, or do all this 'falling in love' crap women are so fond of."

Matsumoto snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. All right, I'll help you out."

"Good, you can start by cutting off these darn chains."

Matsumoto nodded. "Okay, stand back," she ordered, as she raised her sword.

"Hurry up," Grimmjow muttered, as he leaned back. In 2 swift blows, he was freed. The sexta espada stood up, rubbing his wrists as he approached the door.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Matsumoto asked, as they left the room.

"We go down this hall, make a left, and then a right. The exit is up the staircase between the two statues of a flamingo."

"How do you know?" Matsumoto asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Do you know how many –censored- times I tried escaping from here?" He shot back.

Matsumoto could well imagine it. They hurried down the hall, making a left at the corner.

"GRIMMJOW!" A voice shrieked, and Matsumoto turned around to see a girl with choppy black hair and crimson orbs standing in the middle of the hallway with a look of frozen shock on her face.

Grimmjow cursed. "Don't stop running!" He shouted, grabbing her by the back of her shihakusho and hauling her along.

Matsumoto didn't reply as their feet pounded the marble tiles, the Mary Sue in hot pursuit.

"No! Grimmjow! How could you betray me like this!" Keiko cried, unsheathing her sword as she ran after them. "I thought we had an understanding! There was something special between us!"

"You –censored- -censored- wench!" Grimmjow yelled over his shoulder. "There was never anything between us to –censored- begin with!"

"Don't say that! I know you felt it too!"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Run faster, woman! Faster!"

Matsumoto noted with amusement the look of undiluted fear on his face, as they approached the exit. "Hang on," she said, unsheathing her sword. "I have an idea."

She slashed across the base of a pedestal holding up the statue of a swan. The entire structure fell to the floor with a tremendous _crash!_

"That should buy us some time," she grinned.

Grimmjow didn't comment as they dashed down another corridor. "This way," he said. "We're almost home free!"

"I wouldn't talk so quickly."

Grimmjow froze at the woman who appeared suddenly before him. "Storm." He hissed, electric blue eyes narrowing.

The girl with black hair and gray eyes nodded her head. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," she said, as she slowly drew her zanpakuto, which gleamed silver. "You choose."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this," Grimmjow growled, as he shot past her up a set of stairs, towards a pair of double doors.

Storm shunpoed in front of him almost instantly.

"Get out of my way!" Grimmjow roughly grabbed her and threw her down the stairs.

Storm spun an arc in midair, landing gracefully on her haunches. "We both know you can't use cero in here, it's futile to resist."

"If he can't use cero, then that means you can't use shikai either!" Matsumoto exclaimed, lunging forward with her sword. Storm parried the blow with ease, as the 10th vice-captain went in for another attack.

"Hurry up, Grimmjow!" Matsumoto yelled over her shoulder. "I'll catch up with you."

Not needing to hear it twice, the Espada rammed his shoulder into the doors, pushing them apart. Bright sunlight streamed in from the outside, as he shouted for the lieutenant to hurry up.

"Right, looks like we'll have to continue this a different time," the 10th vice-captain said, as she shunpoed out of the way of Storm's next attack.

The two fugitives hurried outside into the brightness of the 87th District, shutting the doors behind them, which melted back into the wall of an apartment building. Matsumoto collapsed against the brick siding panting heavily. The battle with Storm had taken what was left of her.

"Don't pass out now, woman," Grimmjow growled at her. "We aren't free yet. I thought shinigami were supposed to be strong, or is this your limit?"

"Shut up," Matsumoto panted, clutching the gash at her side. "You didn't even do any of the fighting; you have no right to talk."

"What? You wench! I fought them a hell of a lot more times than you have, and that was without my sword!"

Rangiku didn't have the energy to respond, as she closed her eyes for a moment. She had lost a lot of blood, and she was starting to feel light-headed.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them, and she squinted up before letting out a gasp of surprise. "Soi Fon-taicho! Unohana-taicho! Kuchiki-taicho!"

"Looks like we made it here just in time," Soi Fon grinned.

Byakuya drew Senbonzakura from his sheath. "And it seems we have an arrancar for company."

"What the hell?" Grimmjow swore.

"No, it's okay," Matsumoto put a hand out weakly. "He helped me escape, he's on our side."

"You're injured," Unohana said softly, kneeling down beside her. "These cuts are deep, and you lost a lot of blood. Hold still for a moment while I heal you."

The 10th vice-captain did as she was told, as the 4th Division captain went about her work.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the arrancar. Then they widened as she spotted the number 6 on his lower back.

"He's not an arrancar, he's an espada!"

"_Was_ an espada," Grimmjow corrected, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Can't be called that now, since you guys killed off Aizen and the others."

"How are you still alive?" She hissed, Suzumebachi coming to her hands as though on reflex. "All the espada were killed in the Winter War."

"Guess you freaks forgot to make sure I was actually dead!" Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "Is it a huge blow to Soul Society's pride, knowing that they let one of their enemies survive?"

"You won't be surviving for much longer!" Soi Fon glowered. "I'll end your life in two blows!"

"Ha! That's some big talk coming from a runty captain like you! Why don't you go back to your office and play dress up with your dolls or something," Grimmjow taunted.

"Why you—!"

Soi Fon was about to charge at the espada, when Byakuya put a hand out to stop her.

"He's trying to provoke you, don't you see that?" The 6th Division captain muttered reproachfully.

Soi Fon glanced at him sharply. "I'm well aware. I don't need _you_ to tell me that, Byakuya! Still," she narrowed her eyes at the espada. "He's a loose end that needs to be tied up. I don't know how he survived, but I'm going to see to it that this time, he doesn't get so lucky."

"No," Unohana said quietly, as she straightened up from tending to Rangiku. "Our objective is not the espada, it is the Mary Sues. Our goal here is to free the kidnapped shinigami, and if necessary, take down the opposition. There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed."

"Captain Hitsugaya and the others are still in there," Matusmoto said, standing up. "We have to go back and rescue them."

"Very well. We'll deal with the espada later," Byakuya said briskly. "Do you know how to get in?"

"Not so fast. It would be extremely rude to have you running off, when we didn't even get the chance to give you a proper welcome."

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter X)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** First off, this chapter is dedicated to **Verboten Byacolate**, for reasons that will be obvious to her once she finishes reading.

That being said, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are really something else! ^^

This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I didn't like the second part I had written up, so I decided to just delete it. Buuut, I already started typing up the next chapter, so you guys won't have to wait long for it ^^

Well, let me know what you think! Reviews are always thoroughly loved & enjoyed!

* * *

Rukia gently closed the door behind her, turning to glance at the room she had entered. Her jaw dropped.

She appeared to be in some sort of atrium. Just ahead of her was a wall with several openings in Arabian-style arches. Beyond that she could see a swimming pool, and several Jacuzzis filled with people. Walking around were waitresses dressed in white, with a veil covering their mouth and nose, leaden with heavy gold jewelry, and carrying trays of caviar.

She stood out like a sore thumb in her black shinigami robes, but it seemed people had yet to notice she entered the room. Quickly ducking into a nearby closet, she removed the outer-layer of her shihakusho, hiding Sode no Shirayuki in its many voluminous folds.

Well, she didn't exactly look like one of the waitresses, but she was far less conspicuous than before. She was about to leave the closet, when she spotted extra veils on one of the shelves and quickly grabbed one, affixing it around her face. There, her costume was complete.

She glanced down at the material in her hands that hid her soul cutter. Should she leave it here? But what if someone were to find it? No, she couldn't take that chance; she had to carry it around with her, even if it would make her look a little suspicious.

Besides, she was here to save Ichigo and Renji. Undoubtedly she would have to draw her sword at some point.

Quickly walking out of the closet and in through the openings on the opposite wall, she almost tripped before realizing there were steps leading down. She narrowed her eyes, as she glanced back up. From her vantage point, she had an excellent view of the entire room. Now if only she could spot the heads that belonged to her two friends. It shouldn't be _that_ difficult to pick them out. After all, their hair color alone made them stick out wherever they went.

Unfortunately for Rukia, she had never really seen any of the Mary Sues before, and more than once felt her stomach lurch in excitement as she spotted a mane of red, only to see it was attached to a girl's head.

_C'mon Renji, Ichigo, where are you guys?!_ She tapped her foot in irritation, before deciding to try and blend in with the crowd. She searched around through the hundreds of bodies, with no luck. They were all girls here; none of her two friends were in sight. Then, just as she was about to give up, she passed by a group of Sues crowded together, catching the tail-end of a conversation.

"_Oh Renji-sama, you're so brave!"_

"_And handsome."_

"_And you're so strong! I can't believe you took down all those hollows by yourself!"_

Rukia immediately pushed through the crowd as she tracked the direction of the voices. Sure enough, hidden behind a group of Sues sat the 6th vice-captain himself, in a Jacuzzi, surrounded by girls on either side of him. She felt her eye twitch. _Renji-sama?_

"Could you tell us about the time you defeated that hollow-human hybrid?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked him. "You know, the one who thought he was _so_ much stronger than you, but ended up having his bottom handed to him on a stick."

"No, Renji-sama is going to tell us about the time he defeated that Espada all by himself!" A different girl, one with candy pink hair and yellow eyes, exclaimed.

"No, he's going to tell us about the hollow-human hybrid!"

"No, the Espada!"

Renji's grin stretched from ear to ear; as he listened to the girls argue. "Don't worry, ladies, there's enough time for Renji-sama to tell _both_ tales!"

The girls cheered.

"Oh Renji-sama," a sultry voice whispered in his ear. "You seem so tense, would you like me to rub your shoulders for you?"

Renji glanced up to see one of the waitresses kneeling beside him. "Sure, that'd be nice," he gave a rogue grin as he turned to take a sip of chardonnay.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Renji looked back in time to see the 'waitress' pulling off her veil.

"Would you like that hard or soft, _Renji-sama_?" Rukia's voice cracked like a whip, as terror seized Renji's heart.

"Sppppplleeeraarrrgh! Ru-Ru-Rukia-aack!"

Rukia's foot was properly introduced to Renji's face, as her kick to the jaw sent him flying backwards into the Sues on his left side.

"Is this what you've been doing all this time, _Renji-sama_?!" The petite shinigami's eyes were blazing with fury. "And to think I spent all this time worrying about you and Ichigo, only to find _this_! Where the hell is Ichigo?!"

Renji cursed as he wiped his mouth. He took a quick glance around, and saw the girls were absolutely terrified.

"Re-Re-Renji-sama?" One of them whispered, eyes dilated in fear.

"It's okay," he reassured them, smiling. "I'll ta-gaaarrrgghhh!"

Rukia's foot came crashing down directly onto his head, dunking him beneath the waters.

"_That's_ for making me worry like an idiot!" She seethed, as he rose back up, looking dazed. "And _this_—" she dunked him again. "Is for acting like a chauvinistic pig!"

Renji grabbed her foot, pushing her off him. "You never change, do you?" He growled, as he spat water out of his mouth.

"Get up," Rukia glared at him. "And put something on. We're going to get Ichigo, and we're going to get the hell out of here!"

Renji looked like he wanted to object, but thought better of it. He gave an apologetic smile as he addressed the Mary Sues. "Sorry ladies, I guess that's all the time I have for today."

"Re-Renji-sama?" One of the girls squeaked, all of them staring at him, eyes big and wide. "Will…will we ever see you again?"

"I don't know," Renji said dramatically. "But I do know that-ow ow ow ow ow!" He cried, as Rukia pulled him by the ear, dragging him along.

"Idiot!" She snarled.

"You-ow! You could've-ow! At least let me say-ow! Good_bye_!" Renji wrenched his ear from her grasp. "Let go! That freaking hurts!"

"Serves you right!" Rukia hissed, as she turned to face him. "Now where's Ichigo?!"

Renji sighed, rubbing his sore ear. "I'm not sure. We usually hang out together in here, but he didn't come today. The only place I can think of that he'd be is in the training rooms. Maybe he's sparring with Ikkaku or something."

Rukia nodded her head. "Okay then, let's head there."

Renji sighed as he swore under his breath. "Darnit, why'd you have to be the one to come find me?"

"You should be grateful it was me and not Nii-sama," Rukia shot back, which caused Renji to stop in his tracks.

"Ku-Kuchiki-taicho is here?"

"No, but he's on his way," she replied, crossing her arms. "What are you snickering about?!"

"Kuchiki-taicho is coming here? Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Renji roared with laughter. Rukia, getting annoyed, stomped on his foot. "Ow! Rukia, what the hell?!"

"Why the hell are you laughing?! There's nothing funny about Nii-sama coming here!"

"Oh yes, there is," Renji guffawed. "Your brother has an entire fan squad waiting to molest him."

Rukia froze in her tracks. "What?!"

Renji proceeded to fill her in on the 'Kuchiki Byakuya Fan Club' the Mary Sues had. "They've got at least a thousand members, if not more, and they've been dying for him to come to this place for _years_, just so they could get their hands on him."

Rukia was too floored for words. An entire fan club, dedicated to her _brother_?! But more importantly, they were all waiting to…no, she couldn't even think about it!

"How do you know about all this?!" She demanded, still disbelieving. "Are you a member too?"

"Hell no!" Renji looked disgusted. "C'mon Rukia, you can give me more credit than that!"

"Just checking," Rukia muttered, as she crossed her arms.

Renji gave her a look. "I'm his _vice-captain_, remember? If they want any information, they turn to me, cause I spend the most time with him, well, except for you that is."

"I don't think the amount of time I spend with Nii-sama lets me get to know him any better than I did when he first adopted me," Rukia murmured.

They resumed walking, as Rukia pulled on the outer layer of her shinigami robe, tying the sash closed around it. Placing Sode no Shirayuki back at her side, she finally felt fully dressed. She caught sight of Renji glancing at her disappointedly.

The white inner layer was made out of a thin material that, if one looked carefully enough, was practically transparent.

"Too bad I didn't drag you into the pool after you dunked me," he sighed mournfully.

Rukia punched him, cheeks turning red. "Shut up! Besides, you had all those pretty little Sues to keep you occupied, Renji-_sama_."

Renji smirked. "Jealous?"

"Of course not!" Rukia crossed her arms. "I just expected them to do better."

"Wha-hey! That was low, Rukia, even for you!"

Rukia smirked. "So where are these training rooms?" She asked, as they walked past door after door.

"Oh, it should be around here, somewhere," Renji looked around. "Oh, here we go."

He pushed open a door, walking in, Rukia following behind.

The room was completely empty.

"Guess he's not in here," Renji murmured.

But Rukia had just noticed something. "Renji," she said quietly. "Where's Zabimaru?"

"Huh?" Renji looked down at his side, as though noticing for the first time his soul cutter wasn't there. Rukia narrowed her eyes. First Yumichika, now Renji. There was something horribly wrong going on if they couldn't even feel that their zanpakutos weren't with them.

"Renji?" She inquired again. The man looked shell-shocked.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember the last time I've seen it…"

"Can you try tracing it?"

Renji tried, closing his eyes and concentrating on finding his soul cutter using that connection every shinigami shared with their zanpakuto. It was a part of his soul, after all, how was it that he hadn't noticed such a vital part of himself had gone missing?

But his efforts were in vain. He opened his eyes a few minutes later, shaking his head in dejection. "It feels like there's some sort of barrier blocking me from connecting with Zabimaru," he responded, before adding softly, "I feel so…lost right now. I don't know how I didn't notice he was missing…"

"You can't remember the last time you saw him?" Rukia asked, glancing at him sharply.

"No," Renji shook his head closing his eyes. "Not since we got here. When we reached this place, the Mary Sues surrounded us. I remember smelling something in the air, and everything after that is hazy at best. The next thing I knew, we were here."

"Renji," Rukia said, narrowing her eyes once more. "Do you know what the Mary Sues want with you and Ichigo and the others?"

Renji shrugged, straightening up as he laced his fingers behind his head. "As far as I know, they're obsessed with us. We've each got our own fan club, and girls worshipping the ground we walk on…it's like paradise! Every guy's dream come true!"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched, but she resisted the urge to hit him. "Dream come true, huh? Yet all this time, you've been walking around without your soul cutter, and, I don't know if you've noticed, Renji, but these Mary Sues don't have any spiritual energy."

"There's a barrier around this place that prevents anyone from sensing anyone else's reiatsu," he dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. Rukia scowled.

"You don't think there's something more sinister going on? You can't _really_ believe that all these Mary Sues want to do is fangirl over you guys!"

"I don't know," Renji answered honestly. "I thought it was a little too good to be true at first, but…what else could they want?"

"To weaken the Gotei Thirteen, maybe? Ever since Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen defected, we still haven't been able to find replacements. And then all of you guys, Captain Zaraki, and Captain Hitsugaya go disappearing as well. Now Nii-sama, Captain Soi Fon, and Captain Unohana are on their way here, leaving the Gotei Thirteen nearly defenseless, and this doesn't strike you as suspicious?!"

"But why would they want to attack the Gotei Thirteen?" Renji countered. "It doesn't make sense, I've never heard of these Mary Sues until a few weeks ago."

"Who knows?" Rukia sighed. "Evil doesn't need a reason to does it? One thing is for certain though, if you're missing Zabimaru, and Yumichika is missing Fuji Kujaku, then I'm willing to bet the others are missing _their_ zanpakuto as well. We need to find Ichigo, and we need to find your soul cutters, quickly!"

Renji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess the only other place Ichigo would be if not here is in his room. It's right next to mine, and it's not far from here. Let's go."

The two set off at lightning speed as they hurried down the corridors. Suddenly they heard a _crash_ from not too far away, and the two locked gazes.

"Do you think that's Ichigo?" Rukia asked breathlessly.

Renji shook his head after a moment's contemplation. "No, that doesn't sound like him. Let's keep going."

Hurrying down the halls, they stopped outside a door with a 'do not enter' sign hanging on it.

"Here we go," Renji announced, as Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"Step aside, Renji," she ordered, drawing her sword.

"But-"

Rukia didn't wait for him to finish as she used her soul cutter to break open the door. The pieces of wood fell to the floor, showing the way in.

"I was going to say we could just use the knob," Renji stated, irritated. "It wasn't locked. Geez, you're so hasty."

"Shut up!" Rukia snarled, as she stepped into the room, only to freeze upon the threshold.

Lying on the bed, and staring at her with an equal amount of shock was Ichigo, shirt off, and a girl with purple hair and bright orange eyes who seemed to be currently clawing at his muscles with her nails.

"Hey Ichigo, hey Senna," Renji greeted, waving from behind the shell-shocked shinigami. "Busy?"

And then all of hell broke loose.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter XI)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:** After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** A thousand apologies for taking so long to update! I really didn't mean for there to be such a long wait, life just got in the way, and there was a few problems with this chapter involving two computers, my internet connection, googledocs, and some...evil people in my family.

That being said, I have some good news and some bad news regarding future chapters.

The good news is, I have almost all of them typed up! (See? I wasn't just wasting my time XD)

The bad news is, I have classes, and assignments, and exams, and a whole lot of other crap that happens when you go to college.

So, I will try to update as soon as I can, though it may take some time. Of course, reviews always, ALWAYS make me work faster.

Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

There was, perhaps, a heartbeat before the petite shinigami flash-stepped in front of Ichigo.

"Ru-Ru-Rukia!" The subsitute shinigami's eyes went wide in shock-and something else. Fear. "This-this isn't what it looks li-!"

The last word were lost as Rukia's foot smashed into his face. Senna jumped off at the last moment, taking cover near the doorway.

"You jerk!" Rukia shrieked, as she delievered an upper-cut to his jaw.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Senna cried, but she didn't dare approach, lest Rukia's wrath turn upon her, which was imminent in its happening. She turned to the redhead. "Renji! Do something!"

"Nah," the 6th lieutenant responded, folding his arms and leaning against the doorjamb. "I haven't seen Rukia this worked up in a while. It's good for her to let it all out."

Senna stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Rukia! Ow! Sto-Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Ichigo went flying into the wall, but Rukia was nowhere near finished with him.

"After all this time, all these weeks of worrying about you, and you're busy getting it on with a Mary Sue!" Rukia shouted, as she delivered a roundhouse kick to his head.

"Stop it! Rukia! Ow! You little-da-aaarrrrrrrrgghhh!"

He fell, spread-eagled to the floor, as Rukia smashed her foot into his stomach. Ichigo swore as he felt a bone crack.

"Stop it you midget!" He yelled, rolling out of the way.

By now Ichigo started dodging her fists, but either he'd gotten slower, or Rukia'd gotten faster, because he couldn't completely block the next blow that was aimed straight at his solar plexus.

"Ooooof!" The substitute shinigami crashed into the wall, leaving his imprint on the sheetrock. He barely had a moment to catch his breath, before Sode no Shirayuki was unsheathed.

"Rukia, no, don't!" Senna cried moving forward, but Renji put an arm out to stop her.

"This is a battle for her pride, you can't interfere."

Senna looked up at him like he was crazy, before turning to gaze fearfully at the two shinigami.

"After everything that's happened!" Rukia seethed as she appeared in front of him, eyes smoldering. "You couldn't even be bothered to send a message to Soul Society as to your wearabouts? Nothing?"

"It-It wasn't like that!" Ichigo panted.

"Oh? So what was it like?" Rukia snapped. "The Mary Sues were holding you back from sending any sort of sign that you guys were alive and well? _Something_ that would have kept me worrying like an idiot over-"

"I _said_ that's not how it happened!" Ichigo shouted, cutting her off. "I didn't _have_ any way of sending you a message!"

"That sure didn't stop you from enjoying yourself!"

"Uh...Rukia, I think Ichigo-"

"Stay out of this!" Both Ichigo and Rukia shouted simultaneously.

"O...kay...whatever you want," Renji held up his hands in a placating guesture, as he slowly edged away from them.

"Well?" Rukia demanded, turning back to look at the substitute shinigami.

"It's not like we even did anything before you barged in here! Stop getting so overworked!"

Rukia's eyes shot sparks as she kicked him in his most vulnerable spot. Ichigo fell sideways in a fetal position.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't release shikai right now," Rukia said, the blade of her sword pointed at him.

"H-Haven't you done enough damage already?" Ichigo exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"No."

Ichigo gave a slight sigh, recovering somewhat. "Look, Rukia, it's _not_ that simple."

"Oh?"

"I…I just…I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I was wrong. Can you…ever forgive me?"

Rukia was silent for a moment, her expression unreadable as her bangs shadowed her eyes. "I'm sorry too, Ichigo," she said, before plunging her sword through his stomach.

"Rukia!" Renji cried in shock.

The petite shinigami turned, pointing her sword straight at the Mary Sue. "All right Senna, you want to tell us where the real Ichigo is?"

Senna crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rukia slashed Ichigo, cutting him in half. Renji gasped, disbelieving that she had just killed his best friend.

"Rukia! What the hell is wrong with you!" Renji grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "You just killed Ichigo!"

"No, I didn't," Rukia replied, eyes still on Senna. "Take a look."

Renji looked past her, and saw the pieces of Ichigo disappear. "Huh? How's that…what's going on?"

Senna clapped her hands. "Congratulations! How'd you figure it out?"

"I've known Ichigo for a long time, and one thing I always noticed was his inability to put his emotions into words. When he started apologizing like that, I knew it couldn't be him. Also, I couldn't sense any reiatsu coming off him."

"There's a barrier around this place that keeps anyone from sensing anyone else's reiatsu," Senna crossed her arms. "What made you so sure?"

"Because," Rukia lifted a finger. "Ichigo has always been an exception to that rule. His spiritual energy is so great, that it makes no difference how many barriers surround him. If one is standing close enough, one can still sense him."

"Hm…that doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but whatever."

"How are you still alive?" Rukia asked, eyes narrowing. "After Ichigo rescued you from the waste valley dimension, you sacrificed yourself to keep all three worlds from colliding."

"Who knows?" Senna replied with an airy shrug. "I thought I was gone too. But then one day, I woke up here and the Mary Sues said they found me on the outskirts of the village, so they took me in."

"I see," Rukia replied, as she gazed evenly at the former Memory Rosary. "Where is Ichigo now?"

"I can't tell you that," Senna began in a teasing voice, but stopped when Sode no Shirayuki was laying against her throat.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Senna's eyes went wide as she gazed down at the blade, its sharp side lying cold and menacing against her skin.

"Rukia, calm down," Renji intervened, placing a hand over her wrist and gently lowering it. He placed his other hand on Senna's shoulder. "If that wasn't Ichigo, what was it?" He questioned.

Senna glanced at him, and then at Rukia, who was still looking at her coldly. Before she could respond, the petite shinigami did.

"It was a blank. Am I right?"

Slowly, the purple-haired girl nodded.

"Wait, I think I remember now," Renji said slowly, as he turned to the girl. "You were the Memory Rosary. But when you disappeared, so did our memories of you."

"And now that she's back, it seems our experiences with her have also returned. But she's no longer the Memory Rosary, now are you, Senna? You're a Mary Sue, and as all Mary Sues have special powers, yours is creating blanks. They take on the form of whatever it is you want."

"You're pretty smart, Rukia," Senna complimented her.

"Tell us where Ichigo is, and what you want to do with the Gotei Thirteen. Are you guys planning an attack?"

"No, of course not!"

"I'm not sure I believe you," Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Actually, she's saying the truth."

All three turned towards the doorway where a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood.

"Who…are you?" Rukia asked.

"My name is Twilit Rin. I have to say, you and your little gang of shinigami have been causing us a lot of trouble."

Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"As it stands," Rin continued, walking into the room. "We asked Senna to set up this trap, since we knew that eventually you'd be heading this way."

"Is that so?" Rukia's grip tightened on her sword. "And where's Ichigo now?"

"I don't think that should concern you."

"It does," Rukia responded, eyes hard.

Rin narrowed her eyes as they stared each other down. Both held each other's gazes, before Rukia finally broke it.

"Enough of this! Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

There was a bright flash of light as her sword went into shikai mode, before it dimmed, returning back to its closed form. Rukia stared in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did someone forget to tell you? There's a barrier around this place that keeps everyone from going shikai."

Rukia didn't respond. She glanced at Renji, who still had a hand on Senna's shoulder. He caught her eye, and they both nodded, the plan going in unspoken words between them. She turned back to the Mary Sue.

"I suggest you stand aside and let us pass through."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Rin replied, drawing her own Zanpakuto.

There was a tense silence, before both lunged forward, their swords crashing furiously against each other.

Renji grabbed Senna and ran for it. Rin was about to follow when Rukia thrust her blade through the gap the Sue had left open. Blood spurted from the wound, as the Mary Sue cursed, bringing her sword up to block the next attack.

"Rukia, come on!" Renji shouted, still holding onto an unresisting Senna.

"Right!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rin spat, blocking her way and swinging her sword in a wide arc. Rukia brought Sode no Shirayuki up to block it, as the tip of the Sue's zanpakuto cut across her right cheek. Not missing a beat, Rukia put her own strength behind her sword, as she pushed the Mary Sue back.

"Blast spell thirty-three! Soukatsui!" Rukia shouted, holding the Mary Sue at bay with her sword.

Rin was blown backwards, as she landed flat on her back. Rukia watched her for a moment, before Renji's shout caught her attention.

"C'mon Rukia, we have to hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

The petite shinigami ran over to where Renji was, around the bend with Senna.

"Alright," Rukia panted, turning to look at the Mary Sue. "Do you know where Ichigo is?"

"Sorry, Rukia," Senna replied, as bangs shadowed her eyes. "But I can't let you have Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What?"

"He means too much to me, and I won't let you have him!"

Before either of them could react, the former memory rosary aimed a swift kick at Renji, causing him to let go of her, and she ran down the hall.

"After her!" Rukia shouted. They gave chase, but soon lost sight of her after she turned around the corner.

"Where did she go?" Rukia exclaimed, as she looked down the empty hall.

"There must be a secret doorway around here," Renji muttered. His hand was twitching, as though longing to reach for his sword. Never had he felt the lack of a weapon so desperately as he did now.

However, Rukia seemed to be doing far worse. Her hands were clenched so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. He laid a hand on her shoulder, meaning to comfort her, but was shocked at how tense she felt.

"Hey, Rukia, don't worry. We'll find Ichigo," he tried to console her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried too.

"What do we do in the meantime?" She asked quietly.

Renji looked around. "C'mon, I think I have a plan."

-x-

Soi Fon glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing a girl with choppy black hair and crimson orbs. Behind her were a group of Mary Sues, all of whom seemed intent on fighting them.

"What do we have here?" She drawled, turning around fully. They all looked like something out of a little girl's fantasy land. Long flowing hair, big, colorful eyes, flawless skin...Soi Fon would be lying if she said the thought of fighting them didn't excite her. They were like fat, juicy bugs she just couldn't wait to step on. "So these are Mary Sues?" She continued, her question aimed at Rangiku, not taking her eyes off them.

"Yeah," the 10th vice-captain responded, getting up.

Soi Fon fingered the hilt of Suzumebachi fondly. "I think I'll have fun crushing them."

"You sure talk big," Keiko narrowed her eyes, as she slowly drew her zanpakuto. "However, our interest is not in you. Return Grimmjow to us!"

Soi Fon arched a brow, as she glanced at the ex-espada, noting with amusement the panicked look on his face.

"And what interest could an arrancar possibly hold for you Mary Sues?" Byakuya spoke up.

"That's none of your concern."

"It is."

"Oh? And what are you going to do, fight us?" Keiko eyed Senbonzakura. "You're honestly going to protect your enemy?"

There was a pause as Byakuya held her gaze steadily. "I will deal with him, after I have dealt with you."

From behind him, Grimmjow swore. Loudly.

"What the –censored-! Deal with me? Just who the hell do you think you're talking about, shinigami! I can take you on and beat you without breaking a sweat!"

"Is that why you lost to Ichigo?" Matsumoto queried from beside him.

Grimmjow glared at her. "Shut up! He may have won that battle, but now that I'm back, we're going to have a rematch, and then we'll see who's stronger!"

Matsumoto didn't answer, as she glanced back at the staring contest between the 6th Division captain and the Mary Sue.

"Very well then," Byakuya said at last. "You leave me with no choice. Scatter-"

"Hold it, Byakuya," Soi Fon interrupted.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I'll deal with them."

"Deal with us?" Keiko laughed. "You really don't know who you're talking about."

"What's your name, Mary Sue?" Soi Fon asked.

"Heh. I am Ichimaru Keiko," she watched their eyes go wide at the familiar last name; saw the shock that flitted across Matsumoto's face. "That's right; I am Ichimaru Gin's long-lost sister."

"Impossible!" Matsumoto said sharply. "Gin never had a sister!"

"Yes, he did. He just never told you," Keiko responded with a smirk.

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed before turning to look at the two captains. "Soi Fon-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, permission to fight this enemy myself."

There was a pause, before Byakuya stepped back. "Permission granted."

"Don't take too long," Soi Fon added. "I want my turn with them as well."

Matsumoto nodded, as she stepped towards the Mary Sue.

"You know, you're not really the person I wanted to fight," Keiko stated, as she readied her sword. "I promised that brat Hinamori I'd kill her. Oh well, she's probably already dead by now anyways."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "You already fought Hinamori?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised the pathetic little twit was able to survive my attack, but hey, at least I know she got a slow, painful death."

"What do you have against her?"

"Aside from being the weakling that she is? The list is too long to count!"

Keiko flung herself forward as she attacked. Matsumoto raised Haineko to parry the blow, before dodging the next attack.

"Why is she leaving herself with so many openings?" Soi Fon muttered, watching the fight with a critical eye.

"She's a long-range fighter who primarily uses her sword's shikai when battling," Byakuya responded, as the 2nd Division captain glanced at him.

"Oh? Then why waste time? Why not simply finish it off with one blow?"

Byakuya did not respond, as they turned their attention back to the fight.

"So I heard you fought Serenity and almost lost, isn't that so, Matsumoto Rangiku?" Keiko jeered, as she dealt a series of swift blows against Haineko, pushing the 10th lieutenant back a few paces each time.

"That's right, I fought her and won. Would you like me to show you how?"

"It's useless! I already know your attacks!" Keiko responded, bringing her sword down forcefully.

"Growl, Haineko!"

Keiko's eyes widened as her sword cut through the ash, hitting the ground with a deep _thunk_.

"Hmm…I'd give her a seven for that," Soi Fon said.

Byakuya was silent for a moment. "Five. I believe the overall presentation could have been more dramatic than that."

"Hey!" A vein popped up as Matsumoto overheard the captains' conversation. "Don't start giving me bad ratings, Byakuya!"

"Hmph. I would have given you a six if you didn't look ready to keel over."

"What is this, the Shinigami School of Theatrics?"

"Didn't they teach you at the academy not to take your eyes off the enemy?" Keiko exclaimed, freeing her sword and lunging forward once more.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto commanded, the ash rising to shield her from the attack.

"I'd give _that_ a six," Soi Fon said conversationally.

"Four," Byakuya stated unceremoniously. "She only managed to block it at the last second, and was not composed at all."

Matsumoto grit her teeth. Did he do this with Renji too, or was it just her that he was gracing with his critique?

She turned her attention back to Keiko, who was glaring at her.

"Something wrong? You stopped attacking."

"Oh no please, go right ahead with your conversation. Don't mind me, I can certainly wait until you're done to resume our fight."

Matsumoto smiled ruefully. "You know, you sound a lot like Gin, but I don't believe for even a second that you're his sister, no matter what sob-story you try to sell me. So why don't you tell me who you _really_ are, instead of trying to convince everyone you're someone you're not?"

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "What makes you so sure I'm not legit?"

"Because," Matsumoto replied, raising the hilt of her sword and smiling wryly. "If you really _were_ Gin's sister, he would have been helping you survive in Rukongai instead of me. And for another thing, you have no reiatsu coming off you, which means you can't even be a regular soul, let alone his relative."

"Is that so?" Keiko raised her zanpakuto. "You can say what you will, but I _am_ his sister, and I don't need _you_ to tell me otherwise!" She lunged forward, as Matsumoto dodged her attack.

"If you keep insisting on this lie, I'll have no choice but to force the truth out of you!" She made a slashing motion with the hilt, causing the ash floating around to slice across the Mary Sue.

Keiko gasped as cuts appeared spurting blood, eyes wide in shock.

"Those are shallow cuts," Matsumoto said, watching her carefully. "You'll still survive. However, if you don't comply with us, I can make them deeper than that."

"You wench!" Keiko yelled, as she raised her sword in the air. "Pierce! Coyote's Howl!"

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed. "Haineko!"

The ash quickly rose up as a defense shield to block the attack. A moment later, something powerful hit it, dispersing the ash. Matsumoto's eyes went wide in shock.

"The same tricks won't work twice," Keiko said smugly, in response to the shocked expression. "Now, feel my wrath!" She swung the sword a second time. Matsumoto couldn't see anything approaching, before she was suddenly sent flying backwards through the air, landing some 15 feet away.

_What did she do? _Soi Fon's eyes went wide. _I didn't see any attack. All she did was swing her sword!_

"I see you're confused as to what happened," Keiko spoke up, grinning. "It's really quite simple. My attack utilizes sound waves. By travelling at such a high speed, the enemy doesn't sense it coming until it hits them."

Matsumoto huffed, as she lifted herself off the ground. "Your attack may take the enemy by surprise, but it doesn't do much else than that, does it?"

Keiko smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Don't worry, when it does kick in, you'll definitely feel it, no matter where you are."

"Well then, I better end this quickly, before anything happens," Matsumoto responded, raising the hilt of Haineko.

"Oh? And what could you possibly do?" Keiko scoffed. She watched the ash closing in on her from all sides. "Your little tricks won't work again."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Matsumoto responded, extending her hand before making a snatching motion in midair.

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "What are you—" she gasped before falling to her knees, coughing up blood.

Matsumoto watched her with a shuttered expression, as blood began pouring out of the Mary Sue's ears. "Your attack may use sound waves, but mine uses your own body against you."

"You…what…what did you do…" Keiko gasped, on her hands and knees, clutching her stomach as she continued to cough up blood.

"Some of the ash of Haineko went into your body though the openings in your head. Your mouth, your nose, your ears. When I gave the order, it cut through your blood vessels and organs."

"The shinigami have such a cruel and merciless attack." The Mary Sue spat. "Figures."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes.

"Oh gosh Keiko, do you have to make such a sight out of yourself?"

Matsumoto whirled around. Coming towards them was a Mary Sue with black hair and silver eyes. Next to her was…her eyes went wide. Next to her was Cissy, and floating in the air behind her was Yumichika!

"Oh no…"

Soi Fon turned at Grimmjow's words. "What's 'oh no'? Who are they?" She demanded.

"That's Storm and Cissy. You guys have to get out of here, they're going to use the formu—" he broke off as he clutched at his head.

Unohana watched him in concern. "Grimmjow, what's—"

"Get out of the way! Run! Now!" The ex-espada gesticulated wildly with his hand, the other one clutching his head.

Soi Fon sensed a presence behind her, and quickly shunpoed out of the way.

"Byakuya!"

The 6th Division Captain raised his sword, Soi Fon meeting it with her own to block the attack.

"Cero!"

Unohana ducked to avoid the blast of energy Grimmjow threw at her, as she unsheathed Minazuki.

"So it seems the gauntlet is thrown. We will have no choice but to fight against our own allies." She said softly.

"Cissy!" Matsumoto exclaimed, as she faced the Sue, eyes flicking to the unconscious 5th seat for a moment. "What did you do to Yumichika? I thought you liked him!"

Cissy slowly drew her sword, eyes shadowed by her bangs. "I'm sorry, Rangiku. This is something I have to do."

Matsumoto stared, before a strange wave of pain passed over her. She crashed to her knees, as cuts burst open up all over her body. She cursed just as the darkness overtook her vision.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter XII)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:**After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:**Early update is early XD thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave a review!

And now to finish studying chem and math~

Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Matsumoto!" Soi Fon shouted, as she parried the blows from Senbonzakura.

"I'll take care of her, concentrate on your fight!" Unohana shouted to her.

"Just where the hell do you think _you're_going," Grimmjow snarled, as he fired one cero after another.

Unohana dodged, as they singed the front of her braid. She frowned, unhappy that her long hair would be a liability in this battle. She glanced over at Matsumoto who was lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Don't take your eyes off me!"

She moved swiftly out of the way, as Grimmjow came at her with a furious fist. He crashed into the wall instead, debris raining down upon him.

Releasing her shikai, Unohana sent Minazuki to get the 10th lieutenant. The light green mantis ray went off, as she waited patiently for its return. A hand thrust up from the rubble, as Grimmjow made his reappearance.

"Did you miss me?" He grinned, as he charged up another cero.

"No, not quite," Unohana responded, as she used kido to deflect the attack.

Soi Fon's sword crashed against Byakuya's, as she clenched her teeth. He pushed her back with seemingly little effort.

"Byakuya, snap out of it!" She shouted, dodging to avoid his next hit. Suddenly she felt the pressure from her sword lift, as the 6th Division captain disappeared. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, realizing what he must have done a moment later, as she raised Suzumebachi to block his sword. She parried his blows, as he aimed a kido blast at her. She wasn't fast enough to dodge it.

Soi Fon swore as she went flying through the air, flipping herself over so she landed on her haunches. Suzumebachi still in hand, she picked herself up as he shunpoed in front of her. Avoiding the swing of his sword, she kicked him in the side, causing him to crash into a wall.

Her options were extremely limited. She couldn't very well use Suzumebachi's shikai on him, and anything short of killing or knocking him unconscious wouldn't work.

Cursing slightly, she shunpoed behind him, aiming a swift kick to his head. Byakuya blocked it with his hand guard. Not missing a beat, Soi Fon kicked up her other foot, striking him in the gut, causing him to fly backwards from the force of the attack. She then did a somersault in mid-air, landing on her feet as she steadied her breath. The 6th Division captain was definitely one of the more challenging opponents she'd had to face in a while.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, and she saw a flash of metal, before the sword was placed delicately under her chin. Feeling the cool metal against her skin, Soi Fon watched Byakuya's profile from the corner of her eye.

A shudder ran through her as he whispered the words that caused her blood to run cold.

"Chiré, Senbonzakura."

-x-

"Blast spell sixty-three! Raikouhou!"

There was a squeal of pain as several Mary Sues were blasted out of the way, their perfectly formed figures scattering all over the floor.

"Shuuhei-kun? Izuru-kun?" One of the Mary Sues cried in shock, recognizing the two vice-captains.

"Sorry," Kira said apologetically, catching the look of utter betrayal on their faces.

"Yeah, sorry," Hisagi echoed, as they passed them by.

They pounded down the steps, following Nanao's lead as she blasted one kido spell after another, not stopping to check if it was friend or foe.

After Yumichika showed them where to go, both Nanao and Nemu had found the 2 lieutenants indulging themselves. After a few sarcastic remarks were exchanged, they asked them where Ikkaku was, to which both had replied that they hadn't seen the 3rd seat since the day before. Nemu had offered to look for him on her own, and Nanao took Hisagi and Kira with her to find their Zanpakutos.

Of course, the two had needed some...pursausion to go, but they came, and here they were now. So far, they'd met little resistance.

"Halt! In the name of love, shipping, and justice!"

"Blast spell fifty-four! Haiven!"

There were shrieks as fire filled the corridor.

"Don't stop running for anything!" Nanao shouted to the two lieutenants.

"Got it," Hisagi replied.

They had just swerved around the bend, when they spotted a figure rising up from the ground.

"Blast spell-"

"Ah-ah," the figure raised a long finger, and suddenly Nanao fell silent as though struck dumb. The 8th vice-captain clutched at her throat, eyes wide in shock.

"Don't worry, it's only a temporary muteness. Your voice should come back in a few minutes."

"Who...who are you?" Kira asked, staring at the woman. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before in his life. Even the other Mary Sues seemed to pale in comparison to her...if that was at all possible.

"Are you...are you what they call...an angel?" Hisagi gasped. The woman was tall and graceful, with long, white-blonde hair that seemed to _glow_. In fact, her whole body appeared to have an ethereal halo of light surrounding it. Her impossibly large, iridescent orbs swept over them with benevolence, grace, kindness, and mercy. Both boys were just about ready to throw themselves at her feet and beg her to take them now.

She gave a tinkling laugh, that sounded more like a screech to Nanao's ears.

"You flatter me, Izuru-kun, Shuuhei-kun. For that alone, I shall tell you my name. Borealis Aurora."

"Aurora..." Hisagi repeated, face sighing into one of the most sickeningly pathetic looks Nanao had ever had the misfortune of seeing. She still couldn't use her voice, and was forced instead to watch the horror unfold as the Mary Sue steadily made fools out of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Aurora asked, voice soft, yet amazingly it seemed to reverberate everywhere around them.

"I...I don't know..." Kira seemed dumbstruck. He suddenly couldn't recall what it was that drove him so urgently to this place. He concluded that it must have been fate that brought him here to meet the Mary Sue. "I think it was you."

"Me?" The Mary Sue looked bashful, though Nanao could see she was anything _but._

Kira nodded his head. "Yes.

Your beauty is

so great

It draws people

Like moths

to a flame."

The Mary Sue put a hand to her cheek, turning away coyly. "Oh, did you just make up that haiku for me?"

Hisagi became instantly jealous as he shoved Kira out of the way. "I can do much better than him!" He proclaimed. He cleared his throat.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

I've never seen

Anyone

As beautiful

As you."

Nanao wanted to gag. That haiku was the most gd-awful thing she'd ever heard. She expected better from Hisagi, considering he had his own column in the _Seireitei Communicator_.

Kira's hand met Hisagi's face as he shoved him aside.

"No! Don't listen to him! I am the true haiku master! Give me a few moments, and I'll compose the most stunning poem you've ever heard!"

"No! _I_am the true poet master!" Hisagi cried, shoving Kira back.

The two boys broke out into a brawl, as Nanao watched, becoming increasingly irritated at their ridiculous argument.

"I can do a much better job than you ever could!" Kira shouted.

"I've been writing haiku's longer than you've been alive!" Hisagi yelled back.

"How dare you try to steal Aurora from me, with your paltry excuse for poetry!"

"What? I saw her first, idiot! Besides, why would she want someone as depressed as you are?"

"Depressed? It's called being deep!"

"Ha! You need a bottle of Prozac just to get you through the day!"

"No I don't! And what the hell is Prozac?"

"Oh...I saw it advertised in the human world, and Ichigo said I should buy it for you..."

"Confinement spell thirty! Shtotsu Sansen!"

Nanao blinked in surprise at hearing her voice again. The triangular beam of light flew straight and true at Aurora, pinning her to the wall. Both Hisagi and Kira let out a gasp as they hurried towards her.

"Confinement spell four! Hainawa!"

The rope wrapped around the two shinigami, stopping them in their tracks.

"What the hell is this?"

"Nanao! Let us go this instant!"

"Oh, I'll let you go!" Nanao growled viciously, reaching up to take off her glasses.

Both Hisagi and Kira began cowering in fear, as they looked upon the face that made greater men than them quake in their boots and scurry away, crying for their mommies.

"Do you two," Nanao began in a tight voice. "Remember why we're _here_?"

"T-T-T-To get...rescued by you?"

A vein popped up on Nanao's forehead, as her eyes shot sparks.

"To get our Zanpakuto!" Hisagi yelled quickly.

"Good." The 8th vice-captain replied. "Now, we are going to get those Zanpakuto one way or another, and if we meet any more Sues, you're going to blast them out of the way, got it? And I don't care how beautiful they are, or how much they glow!"

Both Kira and Hisagi nodded meekly, as she released them from hainawa. Putting her glasses back on, Nanao began leading the way, the two vice-captains trailing behind her.

"Geeze, she's so scary. How does anyone put up with her?" Hisagi muttered.

"Feel bad for Kyoraku-taicho. She's _his_ vice-captain," Kira whispered back.

Nanao stopped in her tracks, a vein going off in her temple. "What was that?" She whirled around. The two lieutenants shrank back in fright.

"N-N-N-Nothing, Nanao-san!"

They hurried down the hall with no time to waste, meeting more and more Mary Sues. Nanao had her kido spells ready before they were close enough to hear what they had to say, ensuring that what happened earlier wouldn't happen again.

Feet pounding the marble tiles, they finally ground to a halt outside a heavy metal door. Nanao consulted the map she had filched off Neko, confirming they were at the right location.

"Okay, they should be in here. Stand back." She blasted a kido spell at the door, blowing it off its hinges. The three of them stepped cautiously inside. Set against the wall of the room was a glass case that held all the missing zanpakuto. It emitted a faint glow, as they headed towards it.

Nanao heard a soft chuckle behind them, and turned around. So the room hadn't been empty after all, there was someone else here.

"Who's there?" She called out, as she began wrapping a kido spell around her palm.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, and Nanao's eyes went wide.

"It can't be! You...you are-!"

"Where...where am I?"

Hinamori glanced around the brightly lit cathedral. After she had left Rukia and the others, she tried her best to find Hitsugaya, but without any luck. The Mary Sues seemed to pour in from all sides, and worse, she had been unable to release Tobiume to fight them off. She managed to escape them somehow, without gaining any knowledge as to where they were keeping the 10th captain. Out of sheer desperation, she'd tried opening one of the hundreds of doors that lined each corridor, but there were almost too many to count. After randomly walking into one room, she found the door had closed of its own accord, and after trying the handle, discovered it was locked.

Left without much of a choice, she continued walking deeper into the room. Now, as she glanced around the rows upon rows of empty seats, she wondered if she hadn't walked into some sort of trap.

"Good afternoon, Hinamori Momo."

The petite vice-captain started as she glanced around. Suddenly a spotlight seemed to switch on in center stage, as a figure slowly made their way towards it.

"Chibi..." Hinamori narrowed her eyes, instantly recognizing the saucy waltz and long, lavender hair.

"Now what kind of a greeting is that?" Chibi replied, tossing a few strands carelessly over her shoulder. "After all the effort I expended on making sure you reached this place safe and sound, too."

_So I was right_, Hinamori thought_. They set this up for me_.

"You know, Keiko really wanted to be here," Chibi continued conversationally into the silence. "In fact, when she heard you survived, she was actually a little bit happy, because this meant she could tear you apart, _personally_."

Hinamori said nothing, as she watched the hated woman walk circles around her.

"But then your little group caused us some...trouble...and as a result, she had to go take care of the reinforcements that had arrived. Though, I heard Matsumoto Rangiku was the one to take her out in the end, but not without suffering the backlash of Coyote's Howl."

_Rangiku-san escaped?_Hinamori thought, eyes widening slightly at the revelation. _Then that must mean...Hitsugaya-kun must have escaped too!_

"Oh, don't look so happy," Chibi narrowed her eyes at the expression on the 5th lieutenant's face. "No, no. Toushiro didn't escape with her. In fact, Toushiro is here, because he would never want to be anywhere but with _me_."

Hinamori let out a gasp as Hitsugaya stepped out from behind the Mary Sue. Her heart clenched painfully as she took in his appearence. The completely lifeless eyes, the pale complexion, the listless movements.

"What...what did you do to him?" She cried in horror.

"Oh, nothing. We just had to detain him because Rangiku brainwashed him to escape with her. I told Eilan she was a bad influence..." Chibi remarked almost off-handedly.

"Detain him? This isn't called detaining him! He looks like a zombie!"

"Yes, well," Chibi tossed her head back arrogantly. "It's all your fault, you know. If you hadn't shown up, then he would never have tried escaping, and we wouldn't have had to do anything to him. In fact, if you hadn't existed altogether, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Hinamori glared at her. "If you hadn't kidnapped him and the other shinigami, then we would never have had this problem in the first place!" She spat.

"Ooooh, snippy, aren't we?" Chibi sneered, before her face took on a truly nasty look. "Just admit it, Hinamori, you're _useless_. You were useless to Aizen, which was why he cast you aside. You were useless to the Gotei Thirteen, which is why they tried to keep you out of battle, and now you're useless once again, because you can't do _anything_right. Even Toushiro thinks your an annoying little pest, and the only reason he hasn't walked out on your life completely is because he still feels some sentiment of friendship. Well, even the mentally ill need _some_ friends, I suppose."

Hinamori finally snapped.

Truthfully, she'd never thought herself as capable of hating anyone so much as she did right now, but if the feelings of muted rage that welled up inside her were any indication, then Chibi had finally crossed the line. Her hands, in fact, her whole body was trembling with suppressed anger. The hilt of her sword dug painfully into her palms, as her fingers protested against the tight rigid tension as they chafed against the hand guard. After days of worrying and fearing for Hitsugaya's life, after having her past mistakes plastered for everyone to see and taking the abuse for it, this was it. Enough was enough.

"Draw your sword."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chibi gazed at the petite shinigami with narrowed eyes, certain that she'd misheard her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _draw your sword!_"

Chibi took an uncertain step back as she noticed for the first time the unbridled anger and rage coming off the 5th lieutenant in droves. She had not been expecting this sort of reaction; it was the first hitch in her carefully laid out plans.

"What are you waiting for?" Hinamori raised her soul cutter, spiritual pressure almost crushing. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it, to fight me? Let's put an end to this, once and for all."

Chibi stared at her with inscrutable eyes. Something about the brat was...different, almost dangerous. Slowly she drew her zanpakuto out from behind her back, moving into an offensive stance.

"Very well," she said, all pretenses dropped. "Shall we begin?"

There was a tense pause before both combatants lunged forward, the clashing of their swords resonating in the empty theatre.

It had begun.

_To be continued_...


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter XIII)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:**After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:**Owah! You guys are just so awesome, there are no words to describe! Extra early update special for you all!

Sorry I didn't have time to reply to reviews, but with a research paper that's due, and quizes and tests coming up, I've hardly had the time. I'll do it now though.

**kRyStAlt3aRz**, LOL, yesh, Momo is going to give her hell, haha. **xenu1275**, Thank you so much! I'm sorry if it's getting repetitive, but don't worry, there's only 3 more chapters plus an epilogue to this story, so it'll all be over within the next few weeks XD so don't worry, it won't be one of those stories that just drags on and on ^^ as for Senna, well, I'll admit the reason I dislike her so much is because of the threat she posed to IchiRuki in the movie. It just made the shipper in me writhe in undiluted agony and rage. As a character, well, I suppose she's your average, spunky, anime girl. I think what ticks me off the most about her is her voice. I haven't watched the English version of the movie, only bits and pieces here and there, but the VA for her was awesome. I hate her Japanese voice though, it makes nails scratching on chalkboard sound like music in comparison XD (sorry, I just really hate squeaky voices, which is one of the reasons I don't watch the anime). Matter of opinion though, like you said ^^ and thank you for the compliments, I'm so flattered! **Ember Hinote**, Welcome back XD and no worries ^^ I'm glad you still like the story enough to review! **Maya-chan2007**, XD she definitely will give her a thorough trouncing, that's for sure ^^ and thanks! I actually like chemistry a lot, but math is a killer. It doesn't help that my professor for math is one of those guys you just really want to throw spitballs at. **icedragongurl**, You rock girl! Haha, I bet that's why Hisagi and Kira were so terrified, THEY CAN'T HANDLE HER HOTNESS! Only Shunsui can, but it comes at the price of pain XD **fantasy shadow**, XDD I live off cliff-hangers. I actually tried copying Kubo's style of cliff-hangers in that chapter, don't know if I succeeded though XD and their fight will be awesome. You might have to wait for it, but I'm really happy with how it came out ^^ **xMidnight-Spiritx**, Thank you! **lamekirby**, no worries, thank you for reviewing altogether ^^ LOL the justice WAS random. I was actually going for the typical superhero catch-phrase, with a semi-Sailor Moon reference, but it didn't quite work out that way haha. Yep, Aurora Borealis is the scientific name for them, can you tell I was trying to be unoriginal? XDD And Nanao is just plain awesome. As for bankai, nah, I'm not gonna do that. Mainly cause I don't know WHAT Hinamori's bankai would be, and I don't like to make stuff up like that ^^; but don't worry, Momo doesn't need bankai to destroy Chibi XD **Momo - Toshiro**, LOL, Hell hath no fury, huh? XD

Thank you so much again! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Something pink and hard hurled itself straight into Nanao's mid-section, as she felt the wind get knocked out of her.

"Glasses-chan!"

"Ku-Kusajishi-fuku-taicho!" Nanao said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching Ken-chan's sword for him!" The pink-haired menace replied happily. She looked past the 8th vice-captain to see Hisagi and Kira. "What are they doing here? Why didn't you bring Ken-chan, or Baldy?"

Nanao glanced around the room quickly before looking back at the 11th lieutenant. "Kusajishi-fuku-taicho, are you here alone?"

"Yep," the girl nodded proudly. "Ken-chan told me he trusts me to watch his sword all by myself!"

"And do you know where Zaraki-taicho is now?"

Yachiru shook her head. "No, he said he had something important to do. I haven't seen him since five days ago."

"Ah...I see," Nanao narrowed her eyes. Though she wouldn't call herself acquaintances with the 11th Division captain, from what she knew of the man, there was no way he would go anywhere without his sword, and if he had to, she doubted that he'd leave it in possession of Yachiru, considering the girl had a reputation for destroying things and losing them as well. Something told her the Mary Sues were behind Zaraki's new-found trust in his lieutenant. They had to get the Zanpakuto, and get out of here, quickly. "Do you know where Ikkaku is?" She questioned.

Yachiru shook her head once more. "No, Baldy-chan never comes to see me anymore," she pouted. "And I can't find him anywhere! Even when I do, he's always surrounded by girls, and they're always doing stupid stuff together, like rubbing his head."

Nanao nodded. If her instincts were right, then whatever was behind Zaraki's strange disappearance, was also behind Ikkaku's.

In the meantime, Hisagi and Kira had gone to retrieve their Zanpakutos.

"Hello, old friend," Kira greeted, as he held Wabisuke for the first time in weeks.

Hisagi's reunion with Kazeshini was less emotional, but he was glad to have his sword back at this side.

Suddenly the two looked up as they noticed something strange happening with the other Zanpakuto.

"Nanao-san...I think you should come look at this," Kira said, light blue eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Nanao turned around.

"Three of the Zanpakuto have gone missing!" Hisagi said in alarm.

"Ken-chan's sword is gone!" Yachiru cried. "And so is Baldy's!"

"This...this can't be good..." Kira had a look of fear on his face.

Nanao glanced at him sharply. "What do you know, Kira?"

"It means it started."

All four of them whipped around. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long silver hair and large purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Nanao demanded, but Yachiru answered for her.

"Hi Quincy-chan! Did you bring me any candy?"

_Quincy-chan? Could it be? Is she the girl Nemu..._Nanao's eyes narrowed as she recalled her conversation with 12th lieutenant the night before.

"_...She called herself Kamina Leila, and claimed she was a Quincy." _

"No, Yachiru, I did not."

The girl pouted. "Then why'd you come here? Oh!" Yachiru exclaimed, as though remembering. "Quincy-chan, Ken-chan's sword is gone!"

"I know. Izuru-kun, Shuuhei-kun, if you will..."

Nanao didn't have a chance to react before Hisagi's strong arms pinned hers behind her back.

"Hisagi!" The 8th vice-captain glared piercingly at him. She saw the 3rd lieutenant grab hold of Yachiru. "You too, Kira? Have the both of you turned traitors?"

"They aren't traitors," Leila said quietly. "They simply cannot resist us. It is what sets us apart from everyone else. You wouldn't begrudge a handicap from being unable to walk, would you?"

Nanao gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the Mary Sue. "This is far from being called a handicap! You bewitched them somehow!"

Leila seemed unfazed by the accusation, as she turned to look out the door. Nanao noticed her fingers twitching nervously, but whether from impatience, or nervousness, she couldn't be sure.

"Where are Zaraki-taicho and everyone else?" She demanded.

The Mary Sue turned to her. "They are safe, if that's what you're asking."

"Are you the one Nemu fought?"

Leila paled for a moment, before quickly composing herself. "Yes."

"What did you mean when you said 'it started'?"

In response, the Mary Sue gestured towards the doorway. In stepped Rukia, being restrained by Renji. Nanao's eyes widened.

"You too?"

Rukia nodded her head, as she tried to break free of her friend's grip, but to no avail. "After I found Renji, we went to look for Ichigo, but ended up finding Senna instead. We tried getting her to tell us where Ichigo is, but were interrupted by a Mary Sue, and she ended up escaping. We decided to try and look for you guys, but ran into Neko, who ordered Renji to capture me."

"Aww, don't look so upset," Neko grinned sadistically from behind her. "I only promised I'd help you guys get in, I never said anything about staying on your side."

Leila looked impatiently towards the doorway. "Where's Eilan?"

"Right here," the redhead came up to them. "Sorry, but I ran into these two on the way."

She waved a hand at Ishida and Nemu. Nanao's eyes widened further.

"I had gone in search of Madarame-san, but ended up finding Ishida-san instead. When we met the Mary Sues on our way to escape, she ordered him to capture me. It appears the shinigami have been brainwashed to respond to their orders without hesitation," Nemu responded to the silent question.

"What about Hinamori? Have any of you seen her?"

"Actually, the brat is in middle of fighting Chibi," Eilan responded, smirking. "Anyway, let's get going. Storm is taking care of Soi Fon and Unohana. It's only a matter of time before the _real_ battle starts."

-x-

_"Chiré, Senbonzakura."_

The sword glowed, before dispersing into thousands of tiny, razor sharp petals that sliced through the white captains haori, cutting it to shreds.

Soi Fon huffed, beads of sweat sliding down her face. One moment's hesitation, and that would have been her.

"It's a good thing Yoruichi-sama came back from her one hundred year absence," she smirked, straightening up. "She taught me a few tricks from her book."

Byakuya did not respond as he shunpoed behind her. Soi Fon snarled as she did a leg-sweep. She was now dressed in the official garment of the Executive Militia. She narrowed her eyes. This battle was becoming a little _too _reminiscent of her fight with Yoruichi. The only difference now was that she wasn't out for blood. No, that was incorrect. She would have gladly killed Byakuya already, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was a captain, her colleague, and a partner in this mission. And that in all likelihood, he was doing this against his will.

Of course, remembering all that didn't make the urge to release Suzumebachi any less stronger, as they began a game of flash-step tag.

Soi Fon aimed a roundhouse kick at his head, as the 6th captain ducked, gutting her in the stomach with his elbow. Soi Fon just managed to stop his movement with her fist, striking a clean blow to his jaw with her other. Byakuya retaliated by kicking her in the stomach, and she found herself flying into the wall of an apartment building, barely holding onto her zanpakuto.

She contemplated releasing shikai just to rid herself the hassle of holding her sword, but before she could react, Byakuya shunpoed in front of her.

"It's over," he said, before once more commanding the metallic petals to puree her.

"Tch!" Soi Fon somersaulted out of the way of the attack. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to count your chickens before they hatch, Byakuya? This is far from being over."

But in her mind, she wondered just how long she would be able to keep dodging his attacks. If she didn't knock him out soon, there would be no way to focus on the real enemy at hand: the Mary Sues. Darnit, why hadn't Mayuri's formula worked?

"This is terrible."

Storm shifted her gaze to the Sue at her side. "What's terrible?"

"Well, if this keeps up, Byakuya might end up killing Soi Fon."

"Preposterous," Storm dismissed her. "She's a ninja, and an assassin. What's more, she's captain of the Second Division and head of the Special Forces. It will take more than just a pretty boy swinging his sword to knock her off the field."

"Yeah, but I thought the order was not to harm them."

Storm shrugged. "Don't be such a whiner, Cissy. Just enjoy a good battle for what it is. No need to get so prude over the little details."

"I am not prude!" Cissy yelled. "And for the record, why is Byakuya even fighting Soi Fon? There are _so _many more GrimmSoi shippers than ByaSoi. This will make a lot of fans pretty upset."

"Well, the authoress is a closet ByaSoi shipper, so she's doing a little self-indulgence."

"But that's so selfish!" Cissy gasped, looking scandalized. "How dare she put her own opinons above those of the reader!"

Storm rolled her eyes. "She's the _authoress_, Cissy, so she'll do as she darn well pleases. Besides, the fights weren't exactly planned, it just sort of happened that way. Byakuya attacked the person that was closest to him, which was Soi Fon. And in case you can't tell, he's pretty much trying to kill her, and vice-versa. I mean, sure you can call it a moment between them, but only crazy people like the authoress would ever consider it one."

They broke off their conversation as a groan sounded from behind. Turning, they saw Yumichika, who had been lying on the ground, stirring a bit as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yumi-san!" Cissy cried joyously, rushing to his side.

The 5th seat sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Cissy...what happened? My head hurts so much."

"Oh, Yumi-san, you're okay!" Cissy engulfed him in a hug.

Yumichika blinked in surprise at the affectionate response, before placing a hand on her sheet of blonde hair, smiling a bit. "Heh, I guess I am now."

Storm did her best to make her gag-reflex sounds as loud as possible.

x

"Cero!"

Unohana flattened herself against the wall to avoid the energy blast. Her opponent was becoming increasingly enraged.

"Hold still!" He shouted, as he came at her again.

Unohana wondered how much longer she could narrowly avoid his attacks, as she glanced down at her long braid. She frowned. It looked like she would have to cut if off once she got back to Seireitei.

"You coward!" Grimmjow shouted, as she shunpoed once more.

This time, Unohana stood directly in his line of fire, merely watching. For a moment, the 6th Espada seemed confused, before cracking a menacing grin as he charged up another cero. He tried to determine if she was preparing to shunpo away again, but when she didn't so much as bat an eyelash, his grin became predatory, as he ran at her full force.

Then, just as he was within firing range, a giant pale-green mantis ray came out of nowhere and swallowed him whole.

"Thank you, Minazuki," Unohana said to her zanpakuto. "I know he must not have tasted all that pleasant. I'm sure Byakuya will be easier to digest."

She climbed atop her shikai, as they headed over to where the 6th and 2nd division captains were still in lock battle.

Soi Fon was currently engaged in a game of supernal tag with Byakuya, and was becoming increasingly irritated at how the 6th Captain was able to keep up with her almost step for step. She clenched her teeth. The fact that Yoruichi could still outrun her was not a big deal. After all, the Shihouin princess had been her master, and had taught her everything she knew. If the student hadn't surpassed the teacher yet, that was not something that bothered her nearly as much. It would happen, one day.

But this stuck up priss of a noble was able to match her blow for blow? Perhaps she hadn't given Byakuya nearly enough credit, but it certainly stung her pride.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Soi Fon jumped out of the way again. Suppressing her reiatsu until it was untracable, she shunpoed behind Byakuya, ramming her sword through his back.

It was the only way. She avoided his vital spots, so he would live, but Unohana would certainly have a job patching him up. She hoped the 4th Division captain didn't get too irritated, but there wasn't much else she could do.

That is, until she saw the white captain's haori flapping in the wind. Soi Fon's eyes went wide as she realized what he must have done.

"How..."

"Confinement spell sixty-one! Rikujou Kourou!"

The 2nd Division captain suddenly found herself unable to move, as the surprise kido attack ground all her movements to a halt.

"Rikujou Kourou," Soi Fon sneered, as the 6th Captain approached her. "One of your specialty kidos, isn't it, Byakuya?"

"Not much of a fighter for head of the Special Forces," Byakuya returned, the petals gathering around him.

"Always the same paltry tricks. What can I say? Fighting you becomes a bore after a while," Soi Fon countered.

"Your insults are pathetic."

"Your attacks lack the element of surprise."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Scatter, Senbonzaku-"

Minazuki swallowed him whole before he could finish getting the words out.

The cage of light that held her hostage disappeared, as Unohana appeared beside her.

"Thanks," Soi Fon said, still blinking at Byakuya's abrupt disappearance. She took a quick glance around, noting there were still plenty of Sues, and that, in the span of 10 minutes, more than half their team had been taken out.

As though reading her mind, Unohana answered her question. "Masumoto, Grimmjow, and Kuchiki-taicho should all be recovering in Minazuki's stomach. Once the healing is done, they should be able to rejoin us in battle."

Soi Fon nodded her head. This was good, however, something still wasn't adding up. "Do you know why the antigen Mayuri gave us didn't work?"

The 4th Captain shook her head. "I can only assume that the formula was changed from the samples Kurotsuchi-taicho received. However, Minazuki should be creating a counter to it as we speak, and once the healing is done, the three of them should be able to rejoin us in battle."

"Ohhh, you're quite sharp. Of course, I'd expect nothing less from the Captain of the Fourth Division," Storm shunpoed in front of them.

Both captains tensed.

"Are you planning on fighting us?" Soi Fon asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No. At least, not yet anyhow. I think it's time the _real _battle started, don't you, Cissy?" She turned to the blonde, who was still with the 5th seat.

Cissy narrowed her light green eyes. Storm met her gaze unblinking. Finally, the Mary Sue let out a sigh.

"Do what you want. Just don't drag me into this."

Storm muttered something under her breath that sounded something like "insufferable narcissists", before she drew her zanpakuto.

Soi Fon raised Suzumebachi, preparing for an attack, but all the Mary Sue did was drive her sword into the ground. The 2nd Division captain turned as Unohana let out a gasp. "What is it?"

"It looks like she's doing a summoning," the 4th Captain muttered quietly. "But for what, I can't be sure."

Soi Fon glanced at Minazuki. "How long until those three are healed?"

"Just a bit longer."

She nodded, before the Mary Sue released her shikai.

"Distort reality, Eye of the Storm!"

There was an explosion as the ground shook and huge cracks began opening up.

"Get on!" Unohana shouted, jumping onto Minazuki's back. Soi Fon didn't need telling twice as she climbed on, the mantis ray flying them to safety in the air.

"What's going on?" Soi Fon stared as fissures ran all around the 87th District, cracking apart and opening into huge, mawing chasms. Both captains had to shield themselves from the dust storms that were kicked up, as buildings collapsed, rocks and projectiles flying everywhere.

When the dust settled, they found the 87th District had changed into a smooth terrain. The entire clearing was filled with Mary Sues, but that wasn't all.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Soi Fon stared at the substitute shinigami, who was standing next to a girl with purple hair and orange eyes.

"Zaraki-taicho," Unohana acknowledged the monstrous hulk of the 11th Division captain.

"Where did they all come from?" Soi Fon gritted her teeth, identifying all the shinigami who'd been classified as MIA since they were sent to the 87th District. The odds of defeating some of them was overwhelmingly against them. Even attempting to take out Zaraki was nothing short of foolhardy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Oh my. Look at the reception they've laid out for us!"

"I suppose we're just in time to crash the party then."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon cried, jumping off Minazuki's back and hurrying towards the dark-skinned woman.

"Of course, she ignores me and only acknowledges Yoruichi," Urahara muttered sourly behind his fan.

"Hey, Soi Fon," the woman greeted her with a devilish grin. "We thought you guys could use a little help, mind if we drop in?"

"Urahara Kisuke," Unohana greeted with a warm smile, coming over. "It's been a while since I've seen you in Soul Society."

"Unohana Retsu," Urahara swept his hat off to her in a polite gesture. "Looking lovely, as always."

"Urahara Kisuke," Storm hissed, as mutterings broke out like wildfires throughout the crowds of Sues.

"Urahara Kisuke," Cissy gasped, green eyes going wide.

Yumichika stared at the battlefield. He had seen Byakuya and Soi Fon fighting, though he hadn't understood why, and then Unohana had come to her rescue. Things appeared to have completely spiraled out of control after that, and before he knew it, all the Mary Sues appeared, including all the shinigami who'd gone missing, and their rescue squad.

_"Watch your back."_

_"These Mary Sues appear to have ulterior motives. Take care not to let yourself be used, Ayasegawa-san."_

The words of the 8th and 12th lieutenants came back to him at that moment, as he slowly got up, turning to the Sue beside him. "Cissy, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Cissy bit her lip, but before she could respond, Urahara's voice rang out loud and clear.

"I believe I can answer that question, Ayasegawa-san."

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter XIV)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary:**After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** Oh my GD. I am SO sorry! I seriously did not mean to make you guys wait THREE months for this chapter! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I just got so busy with school, and tests, and homework, and my thesis nearly killed me by the time the semester was over...

But the good news is, I have an entire month off before Spring semester starts, so I'll definitely finish this story before the end of January, yay!

So, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"_I believe I can answer that question, Ayasegawa-san."_

"You know who they are?" Soi Fon glanced at the Mary Sues, then back at the former 12th division captain.

"Know who they are?" Yoruichi scoffed. "Kisuke here was one of their first victims!"

"What can I say? The ladies have a hard time keeping their hands off me," Urahara hid his laugh behind his fan.

Yumichika glanced at Cissy, who still had her head down, then back at Urahara. "What do you mean; he was one of their first victims?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"It's quite simple, actually," Urahara responded. "You see, before I became a captain in the Gotei Thirteen, I used to go patrolling around Rukongai. One day, as I was walking around, I sensed a disturbance coming from the upper-districts. What was strange about it was that I couldn't detect any reiatsu coming from that area. Deciding to check it out, I headed to the Eighty-Seventh District, which is where I first met Chibi and Storm, and everyone else."

"And you seemed especially happy to see us too," Storm replied, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Urahara grinned. "Hearing thousands of girls proclaim their undying love for me—even I couldn't say no to that! It's every man's dream come true—ouch!"

"At any rate, by the time I found him, it was too late. He was already in their clutches," Yoruichi responded, as Urahara rubbed the back of his head. "I had to fight them off to get him back, which wasn't easy, all things considered."

"You shouldn't have bothered," Soi Fon muttered under her breath.

"After that the Mary Sues seemed to have disappeared," Urahara picked up the story. "But we managed to discover where the source of the disturbance was coming from." Here Urahara got a serious look on his face as he tipped back his hat slightly. "Apparently there was a rip in the time-space continuum. It was a small one, one that we managed to close in time, but we have no doubt the Mary Sues were the ones behind the cause of it."

"What?" Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean a hole in the time-space continuum? How did they manage to do that?"

"We're not sure," Yoruichi stepped in. "But one thing we do know, the Mary Sues are at it again. Haven't any of you noticed? There's another hole, only this time, it's larger than ever before."

At her words, both captains and Yumichika suddenly sensed the strange, swirling energy that felt more like a void than anything else. At that same time, Minazuki expelled a fully healed Byakuya, Rangiku, and Grimmjow. They seemed to be aware of what was happening, despite their time spent in the mantis ray's stomach, as none of them seemed disconcerted in the least.

"Oh please," Storm scoffed. "So you found out about the hole, goody for you. Just because you managed to stumble upon that discovery doesn't mean a thing. We're still going to take you out, whether you like it or not."

"What are you after?" Yoruichi finally asked, staring evenly at the Mary Sue. "You haven't just been kidnapping shinigami off the streets for no reason, have you?"

Storm tilted her head to the side. "What makes you so sure we're after something?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "Call it a lucky guess."

For a moment, the two women stared each other down. Finally though, Storm closed her eyes, smirking. "Alright, I suppose you'll find out anyway, considering our plans have already been set into motion. We're going to rip a gigantic hole into the very fabric of reality."

"What?"

"You can't be serious!" Soi Fon hissed.

"Oh, I'm very serious," Storm smiled. "Even as we speak, the hole is getting bigger and bigger. Soon, it will be big enough for our masters to get through."

"Your masters?" Yoruichi repeated, narrowing her eyes. "You mean there's an evil greater than you?"

"Evil?" Storm laughed. "Well, I wouldn't call us _evil_. Ambitious, determined, perhaps a little malevolent, but not _evil_."

"And who are your masters?" Byakuya asked, having followed the conversation quietly until now, but Unohana was way ahead of everyone else, having already put two and two together. Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp.

"You can't mean…"

Storm's smile grew more sinister. "Yes. The Self-Inserts."

The statement didn't have quite the dramatic affect the Sue had intended, as she gazed at the many blank faces of her enemies.

"Self-Inserts?" Yoruichi repeated. She had never heard a word spoken about any sort of creature called 'Self-Insert'. An oddity, considering she was head of one of the Great Noble families, and was once upon a time captain of the 2nd Division and Omnitsukido. Yet not a word about them had ever slipped under the radar.

"They were before your time, Yoruichi-san," Unohana spoke up in her soft voice, as she gazed straight at Storm. "The Self-Inserts are something I remember growing up as a child. They rampaged throughout Soul Society, wrecking havoc wherever they went. It took the combined powers of all the Great Noble Families and Yamamoto-sou-taicho to finally lock them away in a dimension where they would never be able to reach us."

"Why have I never heard of them until now?" Yoruichi demanded.

Unohana closed her eyes. "You must understand, the chaos the Self-Inserts brought with them was unspeakable. The Great Noble Families made a pact with the Gotei Thirteen to wipe their existence from the pages of history, so they would never be remembered. No one could ever have imagined that one day someone would try to unleash their terror once more."

"Indeed," Storm grinned wickedly. "And now, finally, after all the thousands of years of them being locked away, the Self-Inserts will finally be freed of the prison you shinigami placed them in!"

"How do you plan on releasing them?" Unohana asked, narrowing her eyes. "The kido spells used to lock them away are extremely powerful. It's no small matter to try and break them."

In response to this, Storm laughed, a most unexpected reaction. "Oh please," she guffawed. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? We are the Mary Sues. We can do _anything_. Breaking a millennia year old barrier is no big deal at all. However, in the case of reaching the barrier, we did need help. That was what all of you and the kidnapped shinigami were for."

Soi Fon stepped forward, hand gripping Suzumebachi tightly. "Explain yourself."

Storm cast a glance over the petite captain, a bemused expression in her grey eyes. "It's simple. Everything in Soul Society runs on a balance. There's a certain amount of souls that have to be going out of Soul Society, in order for new souls to be brought in. In that same vein, there also has to be a certain amount of hollows in Soul Society, and a certain amount of hollows outside it. A balance between the human and the spirit world.

"In Soul Society itself, there too exists a balance. When everything is fine and dandy, and everyone in Soul Society is doing their job, that balance is maintained, and everything runs like clockwork. When everyone in Soul Society is _not_ doing their job, that balance goes off-kilter. It's normal, of course, for things to be a little unbalanced at times, but it's when things become so unstable, that it starts to affect the very fabric of this world." The Mary Sue paused for a moment before continuing. "When we kidnapped the shinigami and brought them here, we upset that balance. The longer they stayed here, the longer equilibrium wasn't being restored. When more shinigami joined us, it caused that stability to slide dangerously to one side. In order to make it go faster, we separated the shinigami from their zanpakuto, which finally tilted the scales in our favor, causing the fabric of reality to tear. The more they engaged in frivolity and kept away from their duties, the faster that hole grew, until what we have now."

"So you're saying we played right into your hands by coming here," Soi Fon gritted her teeth.

"Doesn't it feel dreadful knowing you were assisting your enemy this whole time," Storm mocked. "But I'm not one to be ungrateful. Thank you for your help."

Soi Fon wasn't one to rush impulsively into battle, which was a good thing, as Rangiku spoke up.

"Why did you kidnap only the male shinigami?"

"Preference in taste," Storm replied dismissively. "We all had our eyes on different shinigami, and the formula we developed affected only men, so it was the most logical choice."

"Then why did you lock me and Hitsugaya-taicho together in a room?"

The other shinigami glanced at her.

"Ah, Matsumoto-san, I don't think this is really the time~" Urahara whispered from behind his fan.

Storm smirked. "Well, personally, I'm a HitsuKarin shipper, but since Eilan, who's a HitsuMatsu shipper, helped developed the formula, she called first dibs on whom he gets locked into a room with first."

"Shipping?" Yoruichi repeated blankly.

"A side-interest we developed while trying to come up with a way to free the Self-Inserts, and something we take _just_ as seriously."

There was a long silence, before Unohana finally spoke once more.

"If you free the Self-Inserts, Soul Society won't be able to handle a second rampage from them. If they arrive here, the whole of Soul Society will collapse in on itself, causing reality itself to warp!"

"Well, that's not really my concern, now is it? At the end of the day, all we Mary Sues really care about is making sure our shipping dreams come true. Now, enough with pushing off the inevitable, it's time to fight!"

The Mary Sues all drew their Zanpakutos, along with the kidnapped shinigami. The ones fighting on the opposite side did the same.

"Answer me one thing though, Urahara Kisuke," Storm said, as she pointed her silver sword at him. "How is it that you're not being affected by our formula right now?"

"Oh, that's pretty easy," Urahara responded, fanning himself. "This time I have Yoruichi-san with me."

Storm raised a brow. "And so?"

"Well, Yoruichi's sexiness acts as an automatic turnoff to any kind of appeal you girls might have. Compared to her, it would be like settling for less!"

Apparently this explanation didn't sit well with Storm, as she yelled out the order. "ATTACK!"

"I'll deal with Ichigo," Yoruichi started heading towards the orange-haired shinigami. "Kisuke!"

"Right, I'll hold off Zaraki until Komamura gets here. He and Mayuri found the exact location of the hole, and he's helping him set up his equipment to close it. Once that's done, he'll come over to help us. Everyone else, don't hesitate to destroy the Mary Sues!"

"Right!"

They all dispersed, heading towards their own target. A group of Sues surrounded Soi Fon, swords drawn.

The 2nd Division captain smirked.

"You know, if there's anything I hate more than enemies to Seireitei, it's little girly-girls like you." She gave a feral grin as Suzumebachi wrapped around her middle finger. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy destroying you."

x

"All right Ichigo, looks like we'll be fighting each other," Yoruichi faced him, taking an offensive stance.

"Not if I can help it!" Senna shunpoed in front of him, orange eyes fierce.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "You! You're the Memory Rosary! But how—"

"Not anymore. Now I'm just a Mary Sue, but it's okay, because I'm happy being like this." She waved her hands, and suddenly the area around them filled with blanks. "If you want to get to Ichigo, you'll have to pass through me first!"

x

Matsumoto shunpoed to where Yumichika stood, next to Cissy, who was still on her knees and looking ashen-faced. She walked over to them, folding her arms across her chest.

Yumichika looked up at her. "Rangiku!"

Matsumoto glared at him. "What are you waiting for, Yumichika? You heard the order!"

Yumichika glanced to the side, where Cissy still would not look at him. Matsumoto narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're still trying to protect her! She _used_ you, Yumichika! Don't you see? All this time they just wanted you there to help them free the Self-Inserts; she didn't really care about you at all! She would have dumped you for the next pretty-boy that would've stepped foot in this place!"

Cissy's head snapped up. "That's not true! Don't you dare try to say that I'm some sort of—"

An explosion to the right cut her off, as Grimmjow appeared, firing one cero after another as he cleared a path towards Storm.

"Don't just stand there!" He shouted to Matsumoto. "Fight!"

"Right," Matsumoto swept her gaze back towards Yumichika, and then to Cissy. She picked up the 5th seat's Zanpakuto, which had been lying unnoticed on the ground, and threw it to him. "Catch!"

Yumichika looked at her in surprise. "What are you—"

"Take your sword, and go fight Ikkaku. The Mary Sues have him under their control, and you're probably the only one out of all of us who can possibly stand a chance at defeating him."

Yumichika shook his head. "Are you crazy? I can't possibly—"

"You've known him the longest out of all of us," Matsumoto cut in fiercely, eyes narrowing. "You guys were friends before you joined the Gotei Thirteen, right? You probably know his fighting style better than anyone else here. Now go there and take him down, before he causes some real damage to whoever's fighting him!"

Yumichika glanced at her, then down at his sword. When was the last time he'd held it in his hand? He looked towards Cissy for a moment, whose face was bowed, bangs shadowing her eyes as she clenched her fists. He narrowed his eyes.

"Right. And who will you be fighting, Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto smirked before her gaze settled on a figure with fiery red hair and hazel green eyes. "I have a score to settle with a certain Sue."

x

Urahara ducked as he avoided another blow from Zaraki's sword. The man's spiritual pressure was monstrous, even as he parried another blow. Normally he liked to stay out of the battle, but the decision for that had been taken out of his hands this time.

He glanced at the fights taking place all around, as he jumped out of the way of another attack. Yoruichi was fighting the blanks, which were taking on the form of different enemies. Soi Fon was steadily making her way through the group of Sues that had surrounded her. Grimmjow was headed towards Storm, and it seemed Matsumoto was planning on fighting Eilan.

Yumichika, it seemed, was going to fight Ikkaku, who was in lock battle with Nemu. Rukia was faring off against Renji. Hisagi and Kira were both ganging up on Nanao, while Yachiru was being restrained by Ishida.

"Come on, Renji, snap out of it!" Rukia shouted, as she avoided another swing from his sword.

The redhead appeared to not have heard her, as Zabimaru came in for a second attack.

Rukia gritted her teeth. She didn't want to use Sode no Shirayuki on him, but she wasn't sure how else she could beat him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Rukia whirled around. "Nii-sama!" She cried.

Byakuya glanced at her, before turning his eyes back to where his vice-captain deflected the attack. "Yoruichi appears to be in need of assistance in her battle with Ichigo. Go help her; I'll take care of Renji."

Rukia glanced uneasily between her brother, and her best friend. "Nii-sama..."

"Don't worry," he gave her an understanding nod. "I won't kill him."

Not quite reassured, Rukia nevertheless headed towards where the dark skinned woman was fighting the blanks. She got there in time to slice two of them in half before they could get their hands on the Shihouin princess.

"Rukia!" Yoruichi exclaimed, before grinning devilishly. "Here to knock some sense into Ichigo?"

"Actually, I have a score to settle with someone. Please, Yoruichi-san, I'll take care of the blanks, you rescue Ichigo."

Yoruichi eyed her for a moment, before nodding her head. "Sure you can handle it? Alright then, I'm off!" And with that, she shunpoed through the masses of blanks towards the bewitched substitute shinigami.

Rukia turned to where she could see Senna through the sea of blanks. "It looks like it's just me and you then."

Senna waved a hand and the blanks disappeared. She brought out her sword, smiling as she gave a customary bow. "May the best win Ichigo's heart!"

Rukia didn't respond as she released shikai. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

x

"Cero!"

There were yells and shrieks as Grimmjow cleared a blockade of Sues.

Storm waited calmly as the Sexta Espada approached. Silver sword still held in her hand, it glinted in the bright sunlight as he steadily approached.

"I've got a score to settle with you," Grimmjow snarled, as he finally cleared the last of the Sues in his way.

"I'm sure you do," Storm replied calmly, as she ran a finger along the length of her sword. "But this is quite foolhardy. All you have is your cero; do you really plan on defeating me with only that?"

"I'll tear you apart limb from limb with my bare hands!" He growled.

"Oh, such vengeful thoughts. Careful now, your bark is starting to sound bigger than your bite."

"I'll show you how I bite, Storm!" He roared, lunging forward.

The Mary Sue raised her sword, slashing him across the chest, but the pain didn't stop him from grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm back. Storm didn't miss a beat as she used the momentum to lift herself off the ground and aim a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Her plan worked, and Grimmjow was forced to let go as he blocked the attack. With his other hand, he grabbed onto her sword, wrenching it from her and throwing it aside.

"I see how you bite," Storm panted, as she landed gracefully on her haunches. "But don't get too cocky just because you got my sword. I'm far from getting serious with you yet."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, as he shot another cero, which she dodged easily.

"What's the matter, going soft on little old me?"

The Sexta Espada swore as he ran at her with a primal cry.

He hadn't told Matsumoto everything. Each time he'd managed to escape, Storm was always the one to bring him back. She liked taunting him, showing off that she was stronger and could easily overpower him. She was also the one to regulate who he spent the night with.

"You know, this is getting rather old," Storm said, as she took a stance he was only too familiar with. "Let's end this now. _Byakugan_!"

Grimmjow snarled. "That's what you used on me every time. No one else has that kind of power."

"Yes, well, I'm what they call, a _Crossover_ Sue," Storm smirked.

"-Censored- you."

x

Nemu blocked the attack from Ikkaku's blade with her own. Though she normally didn't fight using her soul cutter, against someone like Ikkaku, she had little choice. The 3rd seat gave a cackle as he swung Hoozukimaru around. This was actually her first time fighting, instead of waiting on Mayuri's orders.

She brought her sword up to meet Ikkaku's, as the two soul cutters collided.

"It's not in my nature to hit a woman," Ikkaku grinned, as he retracted his sword. "So forgive me, Kurotsuchi-san."

Nemu looked down to see that he'd gotten her with a cut across the shoulder.

"Hurting a girl? Even I can't believe you'd stoop so low, Ikkaku."

Both turned to see Yumichika standing before them.

"Yumichika."

"Ayasegawa-san."

The 5th seat glanced at the 12th vice-captain. "I'll take it from here, Kurotsuchi-san. Why don't you get yourself healed? Relief squads from the Fourth have arrived."

"I am not so heavily injured, that I am incapable of fighting," she replied.

Yumichika nodded. "Then can you free Yachiru from Ishida? At this point, I think she's the only one who can get through to Zaraki-taicho."

Nemu glanced to where the Quincy was, holding onto the squirming vice-captain. She nodded her head, taking off.

"I never thought the day would come when we would be fighting each other," Yumichika said, as he turned to face the 3rd seat.

"Tch. We've fought plenty of times before," Ikkaku replied.

"Not as enemies though," Yumichika said sadly.

"Then don't fight!" Ikkaku growled. "If that's what you want to do, then get outta the way!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Suit yourself, but I ain't going to go easy on ya. It was your decision to side with the enemy."

"Yes, but it wasn't yours," Yumichika murmured softly, as Ikkaku came at him with Hoozukimaru.

x

Nanao huffed as she jumped to avoid another strike from Wabisuke. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and ducked in time to avoid the swing from Kazeshini.

"Two unto one, how despicable," she spat, as Kira and Hisagi surrounded her.

"You shouldn't have gone up against the Mary Sues," Kira responded.

"Surrender now and we'll call an end to this fight," Hisagi added from behind her.

Nanao narrowed her eyes as she glanced between the two shinigami. They had the advantage over her. Strangely enough, though the two were powerful, neither had released shikai yet. Whether that was out of some shred of sentiment of loyalty to the Gotei Thirteen, or simply because they thought she was easy pickings, she had no way of knowing. One thing was certain though; she had to get rid of one of them, if there was any chance of her winning.

Wrapping a kido spell around her hand, she feinted towards Kira before turning directly around and catching Hisagi with a blast to the chest. The plan worked, and the 9th lieutenant was blown backwards. She underestimated Kira's reaction time, however, as he brought his sword down upon her. There was no time to react, as Wabisuke came rushing down, when suddenly there was a _crash_ of metal against metal.

"Vice-captain Kotetsu Isane!" Nanao cried, as she saw the 4th lieutenant had blocked the blow from Kira's sword.

"Vice-captain Ise Nanao," Isane nodded her head, as Kira moved back. "Please, go after Hisagi-fuku-taicho. I'll take care of this one."

Nanao nodded, as she glanced around, seeing 4th division healing squads everywhere. _How did they get here so quickly?_ She wondered, as she rushed off to find the 9th lieutenant. _And how is it they're not getting affected by the perfume?_

x

"So you've come."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes at the redhead who was grinning broadly.

"I had a feeling you might want to fight me," she continued.

"Fight you?" Matsumoto repeated. "No, this goes far beyond fighting. You Mary Sues and your reign of terror are over."

Eilan drew her Zanpakuto. "I really don't want to fight you, Matsumoto Rangiku. All I want is for you and Toushiro to be happy together."

"Sorry, but my captain and I, we don't click that way," Matsumoto replied, as the two of them crossed swords.

-x-

"Do you feel that, Hinamori Momo? That's the feeling of imminent defeat, of languor seeping into your muscles, and fatigue laying waste to your bones. Do you feel the despair overwhelming your senses? The darkness clawing at the edges of your consciousness? Even the wind whispers it, if you listen closely enough, you can hear it too. It speaks of your evil deeds, your crimes, your _weakness_. Because no matter how hard you try, it's an inevitable cycle of fate. The strong prey on the weak, the small, insignificant creatures get crushed beneath the larger, more powerful ones. It's useless to try and fight it; you are _never_ going to defeat me."

"Burst! Tobiume!"

"You're so obstinate, it's rather annoying. Even on the off-chance that you manage to get a hit on me, it doesn't change the fact that you're still dust beneath my feet."

"Ha...ha...ha..."

"You've long since passed the incompetence point, and this is starting to get tiresome. The battle has already started above ground, yet I'm still stuck in here with you. Let's end this, the way it should have ended all the way at the beginning. Please, Toushiro-kun, if you will."

"W-what?"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"Do you feel that, Hinamori Momo? This is true and utter despair. This is betrayal. This is where you realize that to the person you thought you meant the most to; you don't mean a single thing. Revel in it, Hinamori Momo, vice-captain and acting captain of the Fifth Division, because this is the last thing you'll feel before you're finally vanquished."

"Hi...Hitsugaya-kun..."

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter XV)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary: **After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** *crawls in*

I am sososososososososooo sorry! I had plans to finish this story in January, and now it's August *bows head in shame* you can tell me I fail epically. I think so too T_T my only excuse is that since Spring semester started, I have not had a chance to write or work on my stories. And this summer I took 11 credits. Do you have any idea what it's like to take 11 credits in 2 five-week classes and 1 six-week class? I don't think I've recovered yet!

This chapter had a few problems that drove me nuts, but I think I finally worked them out. I went back to look through previous chapters and, aside from cringing at how gd-awful the writing is (why are you people even reading this story ? ?) I noticed ff d0t net has finally made due on their promise and took out the hyphen as a seperator, which totally messes up my chapters *sigh*. So when I have time, I'll go back and fix that, and maybe fix some of the really really horrible parts of this story T _ T which means like, everything.

I just want to say that emotional parts are not my strongest point when it comes to writing. All that mushy-gushy stuff is really difficult for me to get down on paper without it sounding like the corniest corn on the cob you've ever had, or the most awkward thing you've ever read. So I apologize in advance if some of the stuff below is kinda corny/and or awkward sounding. I need to work on getting better at that.

Alas, on a brighter note, next chapter wraps everything up, and the epilogue will end everything off! Thanks so much to everyone who've stuck with me until now, I couldn't have written this story without all your encouragement and feedback :3

* * *

"This is unexpected. Of all people, I never thought I'd be fighting you."

"Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it, Kira?" Isane responded, her gaze level with his.

"I guess both of us are on even ground now," he continued, a slight smile teasing his lips. "When I was in the Fourth, you were a vice-captain; I still haven't forgotten the way you showed me around and tried to make me feel welcome."

Isane looked surprised. "It left that much of an impression on you?"

"I was at the lowest point of my career back then. Your friendly smiles and warm greetings made a big difference to me at the time. I'm sorry I have to repay you like this."

Isane's eyes softened. "It's all right, I understand. This isn't something you're doing out of your own free will."

Kira didn't respond as he released his shikai. "Lift your face, Wabisuke!"

_He's already releasing shikai?_ Isane tensed as he came at her with a strike. Swerving out of the way, he came at her again. _His sword doubles the weight of anything it hits. Strike it once, it doubles, strike it twice, it doubles two more times, three times, and so on. Whatever I do, I can't let his sword touch me! But I can't keep dodging it forever, at some point I'm going to have to fight back!_

"I see you're aware of my shikai's special ability," Kira said, shunpoing in front of her. Isane bent over backwards to avoid the swing aimed for her head, not an easy feat for someone so tall. Digging her fingers into the ground and getting a firm grip, she kicked out at him, doing a somersault to right herself.

"That can't have been easy for you," Kira gasped, as he clutched his gut where she'd kicked him. "A recently acquired trick?"

"You can say that," Isane panted, the perspiration sliding down her face.

"Not bad, I also learnt a few tricks while here," he responded, as he lunged at her once more.

Isane raised her sword, preparing to strike him if she had to, when suddenly he disappeared.

"Where did he-"

"Behind you," came Kira's voice in her ear, before she whirled around, just barely blocking his sword with her own. The two soul cutters collided with each other, their crash resounding throughout the clearing.

Kira didn't bat an eyelash as he continued to deliver blow after blow, forcing Isane to back-pedal, as she parried his strikes. Then he stopped, as the 4th lieutenant's sword hit the ground with a _thud_, back arched over as she strained to lift her Zanpakuto off the floor.

"If you surrender now, I won't harm you," he said quietly.

Isane smiled wryly as she straightened up. "Even after all this time, you can't possibly think we give up that easily."

Kira's eyes went wide as she shunpoed behind him, catching him with a surprise kido attack to the back.

"Tch," the 3rd lieutenant slowly rose, holding his sword aloft. "You leave me with no choice then."

Isane moved into an offensive stance as he came at her once more. From here on out, she would only be fighting with kido. Itegumo lay on the ground behind her, completely useless.

x

"Kuchiki-taicho," Renji gazed at his captain through narrowed eyes.

"Abarai," Byakuya acknowledged. "Stand down. As your captain, I order you to."

"Sorry," Renji replied, as he readied his sword. "But I'm done taking orders from you. If you want to fight me, then go ahead, but there's no way I'm going to let you hurt any of the Mary Sues."

"Very well then. I will try not to cut you up too badly, as I promised Rukia I'd keep you alive."

"Ha. There you go, acting like you're going to win. How about we skip the small talk and get straight to the point. Bankai!"

Byakuya let his sword fall, where it phased seamlessly into the ground. "As you wish. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

x

"Let's cut the crap, Yumichika! You're not even tryin' to win! Are you tryin' to insult me?" Ikkaku growled, as he swung Hoozukimaru around, the 5th seat ducking to avoid it. "You haven't even released shikai yet! The hell is your problem?"

Yumichika huffed as he held onto his sword. "I...don't want to fight you, Ikkaku. Not...like this."

"Too bad!" Ikkaku shouted, as he came at him once more. Yumichika used his soul cutter to block the oncoming attack, as the 3-piece nunchuk missed its mark. Matsumoto hadn't been kidding when she'd said Yumichika knew Ikkaku's fighting style better than anyone else.

Ikkaku glowered. "If you won't release shikai, then get outta my way!"

"I...can't do that."

"Then release shikai!"

"No."

"Then I'll make you!"

Yumichika's eyes went wide as he saw the 3rd seat shift into a stance he'd only seen on several occasions. _No way! Here? Where everyone can see him? Ikkaku wouldn't dare release his-_

"Bankai!" Ikkaku yelled.

Yumichika swore. _There's no way I'll ever be able to defeat him if he's in bankai mode! Not unless...but no, I don't even know if that would work! And there's no way I'll release my shikai, with so many shinigami around to witness it!_

"Well, Yumichika? Are you ready to get serious?" Ikkaku asked with a sadistic leer.

x

"Reap! Kazeshini!"

Nanao's eyes went wide.

"You seem surprised," Hisagi noted.

"I am," Nanao replied, shifting into a defensive stance. "Despite both of us being vice-captains, with divisions right next door to each other, I don't believe I've ever seen you release shikai before."

"It's not something I'm fond of," Hisagi replied. "Come to think of it, Nanao-san, I don't believe I've ever seen your zanpakuto before either. Won't you at least fight me using it?"

Nanao smirked slightly as she removed the blade hidden in the left sleeve of her robe. "Very well, if you insist."

Hisagi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Such a small blade is your soul cutter?"

"You shouldn't judge things by their size, lieutenant," Nanao responded. "So then, let's start this."

x

"First dance, Tsukishiro!"

The ground beneath the Mary Sue's feet changed to ice. Rukia narrowed her eyes at where the former Memory Rosary had stood, the ice cracking in half.

"Call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!"

A vortex of wind engulfed the petite shinigami from behind, lifting her into a dizzying spiral that stole the breath straight out of her lungs.

"Second dance, Haruken!"

Pillars of ice shot straight out of the vortex towards Senna, causing the winds to dissipate, as Rukia fell to her feet. The Mary Sue used her zanpakuto's power to sweep up the ice as it came to attack her, causing it to become a singular pillar. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Mirokumaru!"

Another tornado came at her, this time from above. Rukia shunpoed to avoid it, yelling out,

"Tsukishiro!"

Senna used her zanpkauto's power to deflect it, before disappearing once again. Rukia tensed, whirling around just in time to block Senna's zanpakuto from striking her in the back.

"If you give up now, I'll go easy on you," Senna offered, as their swords crashed against each other. "Just say you give up on Ichigo, and I'll spare your life."

"Like hell I will!" Rukia snarled, as she parried another blow. "Blast spell 33, Soukatsui!"

The attack hit Senna dead on, but a moment later, the Mary Sue dissipated into the air.

Ruakia's eyes went wide before she managed to avoid the attack from above.

"How did you…" But Senna's grin answered her question. Rukia narrowed her eyes. _Of course, she has the ability to create blanks. She must be using those to avoid any direct attacks._

"You shouldn't analyze things so slowly during battle, no one's going to wait for you," Senna said, as Mirokumaru struck a hard blow against Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I take it that when you're fighting, you can't use that power of yours, at least, not the extent to which you were using it against Yoruichi-san. You can only create one blank at a time."

"An educated guess, but still wrong." Senna replied, as she waved her hand, and another 3 Sennas appeared. "I can use this ability without limit."

"What?" Rukia's eyes went wide as all four Sennas attacked her directly.

"It's one of the perks of being a Mary Sue," Senna responded brightly, before swinging her sword down.

"Tsukishiro!" Rukia cried, as the incoming Senna froze. "Haruken!" The other Senna froze as well.

"You missed us!" Both Senna's taunted, as their swords came down on Sode no Shirayuki full force.

"Blast Spell 63! Souren Soukatsui!"

But even as the attack hit the other blank, the broken pieces of Sode no Shirayuki fell to the ground. Rukia stared in horror.

"Looks like it's over," Senna-the real one-said, as she made her way towards Rukia. "In the end, my will was stronger. Ichigo's heart is _mine_."

The petite shinigami didn't answer, hair falling forward to shadow her eyes.

"Can you at least admit it?" Senna knelt down next to her. "Just say that I won because I understand Ichigo better than you ever will."

At these words, Rukia looked up, shooting Senna such an intense glare, that the former Memory Rosary was taken aback. Before she could do say anything though, the petite shinigami spoke.

"Third Dance! Shirafune!"

It happened in one, instantaneous flash. The broken pieces of Sode no Shirayuki reformed themselves, piercing through everything in their path, including Senna. The former Memory Rosary stared up in shock, as Rukia got to her feet.

"H..How…"

Rukia looked down at her coldly. "The bond Ichigo and I share is much too strong to be broken by such a dull blade like yours."

x

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, as Yoruichi dodged the attack.

"Come on, Ichigo, I don't want to have to hurt you!" Yoruichi growled, as the substitute shinigami tried to slice her in half.

"Hold still, and stop moving!" Ichigo shouted, as he swung Zangetsu around.

Yoruichi side-stepped the attack, before flash-stepping behind him and jabbing a needle into his shoulder.

"Let's hope this antigen Unohana came up with works," she muttered as she stood over his bent figure. "We have a lot of fighting to do."

x

"If you don't release shikai, I'll just end up killing you."

Yumichika stared at his life-long friend, the perspiration slipping down his face. Ikkaku's spiritual energy was suffocating. Even if he were to release his Zanpakuto's special ability, he still didn't stand a chance at winning. Unless...but no, there was no way he'd risk humiliating himself in front of Ikkaku by releasing fully. Besides, there was no guarantee it would work.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku," Yumichika said softly, as his zanpakuto skulked and only partially released.

Ikkaku eyed the pronged sword, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Finally! Things are startin' to get interesting. Actually, now that I think about it, we've never fought each other before while I was in bankai mode."

"No, we haven't," Yuimichika responded quietly. "It would have been an unfair fight if you had."

"Right, then let's get this party started!"

Yumichika gripped his soul cutter like a lifeline as Ikkaku came at him full force. He noticed the rapidly filling dragon inked into the weapon, and realized his teammate wasn't even at full power yet. This was really bad.

The 5th seat was blown backwards from the force of the attack. His soul cutter seemed nothing short of pathetic against such a threatening force. Ikkaku laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

"Come on Yumichika, is that all you've got?"

He gritted his teeth as he picked himself up, the blood trickling down his face. Ikkaku's bankai was fierce, and focused on tearing the enemy apart by using an overwhelming amount of strength and power. Another blow or two, and he was finished.

"Something the matter, Yumichika?" Ikkaku questioned, waiting for him to make a move.

"Heh. Your bankai is not an easy thing to defend against, Ikkaku," Yumichika replied.

"If you stand down now, I'll go easy on ya," Ikkaku offered.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

Ikkaku's grin was jubilant. "I was hopin' you'd say that!"

The 3rd seat rushed forward with his weapons, as Yumichika gulped, trying to decide if he could possibly dodge the attack, or if there was even the slightest chance that he could stand up to it.

"Enchant the desert sky, Mirage!"

"What the-"

Ikkaku stopped dead in his tracks as the air around them seemed to twist and swirl into different abstract shapes and symbols.

"What-What the hell is going on?"

But Yumichika had spotted a figure among the illusions. "Cissy!"

The blonde bowed her head. "Now's your chance, Yumi-san. In my illusory sphere, no one can see what's going on. Please, release your shikai fully, and take him down while he's still overwhelmed."

"How do you-"

Cissy smiled, a hint of wariness in her light green eyes. "You should already know the answer to that."

Yumichika shook his head ruefully. "I suppose I shouldn't be asking you why you decided to help me. Alright then, but don't think this means I forgive you for everything."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it," Cissy bowed her head once more.

"Split and deviate, Ruri'ro Kujaku!"

Vines shot out of the sword, wrapping themselves around Ikkaku as they began to suck his spiritual energy dry.

"What the hell is this?" Ikkaku shouted, as he struggled against the tendrils that were wound tightly around him.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku," Yumichika said softly, as flowers began to bloom, the petals unfurling one by one.

Ikkaku's bankai disappeared, as he fell to the floor, barely conscious and breathing labored. Yumichika allowed his sword to return to its closed form, a remorseful look in his grey eyes. This certainly wasn't the way he'd wanted the fight to go down.

Cissy allowed her sphere of distortion to disappear, as the 5th seat turned to look at her.

"Why did you help me?"

"A smart man once told me that he didn't care what a few people said, he still believed in me."

Yumichika recalled his words from earlier. How much had changed in those last few hours!

"You lied to me," he accused her quietly. "You knew what was going on, and you kept that from me."

"I was following orders. That doesn't mean everything I was saying was a lie."

Yumichika sighed, shaking his head. "This is too complicated. I'm not sure about anything anymore."

Cissy nodded, bangs shadowing her eyes. Before she could say anything though, she noticed movement, and realized Ikkaku wasn't completely down as they'd originally thought.

"Yumi-san! Watch out!"

Yumichika barely had time to react when he was suddenly engulfed by a mane of blonde hair. It took him a few moments to process what had happened, and when he did, his eyes went wide in horror.

"CISSY!"

x

"Ishida-san, please put down Kusajishi-fuku-taicho," Nemu requested, as she stood before the Quincy. Yachiru was fighting tooth and nail to get freed, but Uryuu had a surprisingly firm grip.

"I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi-san, but I can't do that," Ishida's blue eyes gazed at her evenly.

"I will have no choice then but to force you to," the 12th vice-captain responded. Uryuu eyed the zanpakuto in her hand, while Yachiru kicked and scratched at him to let her go.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, as the ground erupted and an overwhelming reiatsu swept over the melee.

"Captain!" Matusmoto cried at the familiar spiritual energy. She turned to see Hitsugaya, followed by Hinamori and Chibi, landing on the playing field.

"Chibi!" Eilan gasped, pausing for a moment in her fight with the 10th vice-captain to watch.

"Chibi?" Storm narrowed her silver orbs, as Grimmjow, barely able to move, watched what was happening.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Urahara said delightedly. "It's so nice to see you again, Ayame."

Chibi turned at the sound of her name, eyes widening.

"Urahara Kisuke," she spat, as though it were poison.

"Oh, I'm touched. You still haven't forgotten about me, even after all these years. Though, I will say that your jump from blond to white was rather surprising." He waved his fan as he surveyed the scene. "I take it those kido blasts were from Vice-captain Hinamori. Have you been pitting her and Captain Hitsugaya against each other? What a naughty girl."

Chibi narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene. She locked gazes with Storm for a moment, before turning back to Urahara. "I see. You couldn't stop us before, so instead you're trying to do something about it now. Well, as I'm sure Storm already informed you, it's too late for anything to be done at this stage of the game. The Self-Inserts _will_ be freed, _today_, and there's not a single darn thing you can do to stop it!"

Urahara sighed. "I thought that might be the case," he said, as raised his sword. "Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way then. Sing, Benihime!"

The former 12th division captain rushed towards Chibi, but was intercepted by Zaraki.

"You'll have ta get through me ta get ta one of them!" He growled.

Chibi watched as the two men began to fight, before turning her attention back to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. She smirked as she saw the 5th lieutenant panting for breath, a rather cruel and malicious look in her pale blue eyes.

"You're pathetic!"

_Strike._

"A total embarrassment to the Gotei 13!"

_Bang. Clang._

"I can't believe we were even friends at one point!"

_Crash._

"Well?" Hitsugaya grew steadily more incensed at Hinamori's stubborn silence. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Hinamori breathed heavily, as she held Tobiume, the sweat dripping down her face. "I know this isn't you talking, Hitsugaya-kun. Please, you have to remember! You have to remember everything before Chibi brainwashed you!"

"Oh, I definitely remember _everything_!" Hitsugaya snarled, his eyes filled with an anger Hinamori had never seen before, as he came at her again. "I remember how we trained so hard together at the academy, only so that you could impress Aizen! I remember when you left to become a shinigami, how I would wait for you to come back, only to see each visit was shorter than the last, until you stopped coming altogether! Any conversation we ever had always centered on the same thing, Aizen, Aizen, Aizen! That's all you could speak about! You gave everything to that man, and you still give everything to him! Even after he stabbed you and left you to die, you still couldn't let go, going as far as to make up excuses for his behavior, just so there would be a reason that he should be saved! I'm not the one brainwashed, Hinamori, you are! The only thing Chibi did for me was help me realize exactly who you are!"

Hinamori was panting, sweaty bangs clinging to her forehead and shadowing her eyes. She tried to catch her breath and muster up the strength to continue fighting. But Hitsugaya's words struck a chord in her, and it was this that made her hesitate in lifting her sword once more. Was he right? Had she really been that oblivious to his feelings, that she hadn't noticed how much she was hurting him, or how much he was suffering in silence because of her?

"Look at you," Hitsugaya continued, a virulent look on his face, as he gazed at the form of the 5th lieutenant. "You're a joke, you know that? You just sail on by, completely wrapped up in your selfish little world, without a glance to anyone around you. The two most important people in your life are yourself and Aizen. The man is _dead_, Hinamori, and you still can't come to terms with it! He's been dead for three years! And if he rose from the grave right now, I bet you'd run blindly into his arms, just so he could have the chance to hurt you again!"

Hinamori clenched her teeth. Hitsugaya never spoke this way, to _anyone_. Yet even with all the things she wanted to vehemently deny, to explain that it simply wasn't true, something seemed to finally click with his last words. All along, Hitsugaya had been worried about her, and perhaps, maybe even a bit jealous of her relationship with Aizen. She thought back to their years together in Rukongai, and then later on in the academy, and afterwards the Gotei 13. There was something that had drawn them apart, slowly but steadily. At the time, she thought it was the fact that they were both extremely busy with their divisions, but in truth, it was because for so long the only man she had eyes for was Aizen. And because of that, she had become deaf, dumb, and blind to anybody else, especially Hitsugaya. He was right. Chibi or not, she really _was_ pathetic.

She sheathed her sword, as Hitsugaya watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori bowed low. She straightened up, looking at him. "I never knew…" here her eyes began to fill with tears as she thought of all the heartache she had caused him, before lowering her gaze. "I never knew how much pain I caused you. You're right, I am selfish, Hitsugaya-kun. I got so involved over Aizen, that it blinded me to everything else. I never realized…it never occurred to me to try and see if there was anything else beneath your indifference. I just took things at face value, and…and because of that…" she paused, as she walked over to where he was standing, watching her cautiously. "I almost lost you. You're wrong about one thing, though," she said softly, as she gazed into eyes, the color of polluted water. "The two most important people in my life aren't me or Aizen. There's only one most important person, and it took me until now to realize that it's you, Hitsugaya-kun. Aizen may have blinded me, but he has never taken your place. He just made me forget who stood where."

There was a long, tense silence, as Hitsugaya seemed to be fighting himself. He took a step back from her, as he clutched his head, Hyourinmaru falling to the floor.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori cried, as he bent over. She rushed forward, laying a hand on his shoulder, but when he finally looked up at her, she saw his eyes were back to their lucid green-blue color.

"Hi..Hinamori," he said quietly, as she began to cry once more. He frowned as he gazed up at her, reaching up to wipe away some of the tears. "Why are you crying?"

This only caused her to cry harder. "I—"

"NO!"

The shout was the only warning Hinamori and Hitsugaya got before Chibi's sword sliced the air between them, causing them to jump apart.

"NO!" She screamed, as Hinamori barely had time to unsheathe her sword, deflecting blow after blow. "You! I will never let you have him! Toushiro is _mine_!"

Hinamori narrowed her eyes as she fought the Mary Sue who'd caused all of this to happen. "Snap! Tobiume!"

Chibi dodged the attack, as she released her own sword's shikai. "Covet! Empress of the Green Sire!"

The sword changed shape as it elongated into a staff. Chibi twirled it around before shooting a beam of energy at the 5th lieutenant. Hinamori barely dodged, as the spot where it hit turned to ash.

_Her power is monstrous_, she thought, as Chibi continued to fire at her.

"Run, little Hinamori Momo, run!" Chibi cackled. "Scurry with all your strength! Make sure not to let my power hit you, because if it does..." she paused for a moment, eyes narrowing hard on the petite figure as she tried desperately to avoid the energy blasts. "It will be the end of you!"

"Burst, Tobiume!" Hinamori shouted, turning around. The fireballs hit the dark energy blasts dead on. It had absolutely no effect. Hinamori ducked as the attack continued soaring towards her. _My shikai has no effect on her power? How can I possibly defeat her then?_

"Something the matter?" Chibi smirked as she slowly advanced towards the petite shinigami. "Have you finally realized the difference between you and I, Hinamori Momo, or do I still have to spell it out for you?"

The 5th lieutenant backed up, until she hit something solid. She turned, but there was nothing there.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Chibi simpered, clearly enjoying herself. "My love-dazzle-power defense shield also doubles as an invisible barrier. So, you're basically screwed."

The perspiration slipped down Hinamori's face as she realized Chibi was right. She had played perfectly into her hand; now she was trapped. She couldn't go back any further, and even if she could avoid this energy blast, there was no saying she could avoid the next one.

"Sayonara, Hinamori Momo!" Chibi shouted, as she let loose the final attack.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!"

There was a ferocious blast of ice that froze Chibi's attack, causing it to shatter as it hit the ground.

"What?" The Mary Sue's eyes went wide. "How? _Why?_"

Hitsugaya turned icy eyes on Chibi, his anger a cold fury at this point. "Why?" He spat.

"After everything she's done to you? After all the times she hurt and betrayed you?" Chibi screamed. "After all the times she chose Aizen over you, still you protect her? Yes, WHY?"

Hitsugaya landed in front of Hinamori to shield her, pointing his sword directly at the Mary Sue. "Don't you dare," he breathed, voice leaden with rage. "Don't you _dare_ speak as though you know Hinamori and I so well. We grew up together, slept in the same home together, and I know her better than anyone else. You want to know _why_?" He spat out the word venomously. "I'll tell you _why_. It's because she's the most important person to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Chibi snarled, face livid with rage. "How can you continue to protect her like this...this...this spineless tripe who can barely hold her own in battle! How can you still believe in her, when she so easily trusted a stranger over you! How can you possibly stand to look at her, just her face makes me sick!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "It's not about justifying her actions. I understand Hinamori. I've known her my whole life. I know her faults; I know her virtues…Hinamori is warm, and kind, and caring. I can understand why she trusted Aizen, and how he manipulated her feelings for him as her captain. She wasn't the only one to be affected by his death when he faked it, nor by his betrayal, but she got hit the worse because she was his lieutenant."

"That's inexcusable!" Chibi sputtered, face turning red with anger. "She should have known better! She should have realized-!"

"You think she doesn't tell herself the same things?" Hitsugaya roared, as he let loose a jet of ice which she narrowly avoided. "You think she never asked herself that? Of course she does! Stop holding up your double standards! Even I was used by Aizen. He manipulated me into thinking Ichimaru was the mastermind behind the whole plan. Who are you trying to fool with your ideals?"

A look of hesitation and fear momentarily crossed Chibi's face, as she gazed at the fury emanating from the 10th captain, but she continued anyway.

"That doesn't make a difference! The way she begged you to save his life while you were in the human world was despicable! Who else would have done such a thing, if not a brainwashed lapdog like her! Is that any way a person acts after having been stabbed?"

"I've already forgiven Hinamori for that," Hitsugaya responded softly, as he saw the petite shinigami bow her head in shame out of the corner of his eye. "The truth is, I don't blame Hinamori for having such a strong attachment to Aizen. I'm a colder person by nature, I don't show my feelings as easily as some people do. Because I keep everything locked up inside of me, it often drives those closest to me crazy. It's not that I do it on purpose, it's how I am. Hinamori...she's very warm and open. When she served under Aizen, he nurtured that part of her, and, as much as it pains me to admit it, I can see why she would have such a difficult time believing his guilt." He saw Hinamori look up, obviously touched by his defense of her.

Chibi appeared to have noticed too, as her expression became that of one who'd swallowed a rancid lemon. "Are you trying to say that justifies what she did?" She hissed. "Are you saying it's okay that she begged you like that?"

Hitsugaya gave her such a cold, furious look; Chibi felt the air in her lungs condense.

"You obviously don't know the first thing about relationships," he said harshly. "If you did, you would never be talking the way you are. Hinamori doesn't have to justify anything to anyone. I accept her for who she is, with all her flaws and shortcomings. And Hinamori accepts _me_ for all my flaws and shortcomings. She doesn't see me as some enigmatic, cold-hearted individual that needs to have his heart melted, she sees me for everything I am, and am not. For all that I will be, and for all that I will never become. She's never tried to change me; she's always been patient, even when I was being impossible with her. I could go on, but for someone like you, it would be pointless to continue. Someone like you could never understand the special bond that Hinamori and I share."

Chibi stared at him, completely numb. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, as Hitsugaya sent a final attack at her, blasting her off her feet and sending her flying through the air. She barely felt the pain of the attack, as she watched him turn around, bankai disappearing, as he hurried to the 5th vice-captain.

"Are you okay, Hinamori?" He asked gently.

"Hitsugaya-kun...I...thank you," she whispered softly.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," he answered with a slight smile, as he kneeled down beside her. "If it hadn't been for your trying to get through to me, I would never have broken out of that spell the Mary Sue's put me in. You really have gotten stronger, Hinamori."

"Ah..." the 5th vice-captain blushed slightly as she smiled up at him.

Chibi watched their interaction with muted rage, as her thoughts began to race wildly. "No..." she whispered, eyes bulging at the sight of their affectionate interaction. "This can't be...NO!"

She wouldn't stand for this. Never! After all her carefully laid plans, all the years of planning, watching, scheming, at the last minute, just when everything she'd ever hoped for was within reach she could practically _touch_ it, all of it came crashing down around her, destroyed by none other than that wretched Hinamori Momo.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched with wild anger. Both Hinamori and Hitsugaya turned in alarm as Chibi lost her composure. "I won't let this happen!" She screamed in near lunacy. "If I can't have Toushiro, then NO ONE WILL!"

"What?" Hitsugaya stared at the mad Mary Sue, as she lifted her sword and plunged it through her heart.

"What are you doing?" Hinamori cried in horror, but Chibi only leered in response.

"Bankai. Wrath of the Green Empress."

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** The 87th District (Chapter XVI)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Warnings:** Story-wise, none. Spoilers-wise, everything.

**Summary: **After receiving numerous reports about disturbances in the area, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to investigate. However, what they find is not what they were expecting. [HitsuHina]

**Author's Notes:** I…have no excuse. At least not a good one, anyway.

I'm in middle of finals right now, but I've been suffering from HWS (Hinamori Withdrawal Syndrom) since the FKT arc ended. So today I couldn't take it anymore and finally sat down to work on this chapter even though I should be studying for my math and french and biology finals that are all happening on the same day x_x

Please Kubo, bring Hinamori back in the manga. It would be such a great graduation present. I really miss her ;_;

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

_"Bankai. Wrath of the Green Empress."_

Hitsugaya and Hinamori stared as Chibi's form began to change, becoming grotesque and distorted. Her body grew larger, towering over them as it reached hollow size. Her hands turned into wickedly curved claws, as her long lavender hair lengthened, framing her bony face.

"The Mary Sues can do bankai?" Hinamori cried.

Hitsugaya grimaced as he glanced around, catching sight of Urahara. His head was bowed, hat shadowing his eyes. "What do you know about this?" He shouted to him.

Urahara merely shook his head. "This is really bad," he said, as he glanced at the transforming Sue. "Ever since I had been kidnapped by them, I ran several experiments to see why these Mary Sues emitted no reiatsu, but still maintained the powers of a shinigami. They're actually the reason I came up with my reiatsu-hiding cloak. However, during my experiments, while all the prototypes I built were able to achieve a form similar to shikai by using a blank sword, none of them had ever been able to reach bankai level. I deduced that bankai was an impossibility, because that would require a sword with a real spirit inside it, and not just an extra power-up. What we're seeing now must mean that they've been experimenting themselves, and somehow crossed their powers with that of hollows."

"Hollows?" Hitsugaya's eyes went wide, but before he could say another word, he was swept off his feet, as something sharp punctured a hole through his ribs.

Hinamori felt her blood turn to ice.

"HITSUGAYA!" She screamed, as Chibi held him aloft, his blood sprinkling to the ground like rainwater.

"He will never be yours, Hinamori!" Chibi's voice had become a deeper bass, as she gesticulated wildly, an unconscious Hitsugaya flapping around. "You will never have him, he's _mine_!"

Hinamori's breath was coming in sharp gasps, as she watched Hitsugaya being thrown about like a lifeless ragdoll. She had to save him, before Chibi killed him!

"Put him down! Your grudge is against me, isn't it?" She shouted up desperately. "If you keep swinging him like that, he'll die!"

Chibi laughed, a sound that made the hairs on the back of Hinamori's neck stand on end.

"Whatever it takes to keep him from you, Hinamori!" She responded. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

Hinamori's eyes went wide as she realized the extent to which Chibi's hate and jealousy ran, to the point that she'd willingly destroy the person she claimed to love, so long as it meant he wouldn't be with her. This realization sickened her more than she'd ever been in her entire life. She gripped her Zanpakuto as anger replaced her earlier panic.

"Burst! Tobiume!"

Chibi swatted away her fireballs as though they were nothing. "You pesky little fly! Come here so I can crush you!" She shouted, raising a gigantic leg, fully intent on flattening Hinamori beneath it.

The vice-captain moved out of its way as it came crashing down, leaving a crater where it landed.

x

"What's going on?"

Urahara watched from the corner of his eye as Ichigo, along with Yoruichi and Rukia, approached.

"Answer me!" Ichigo demanded. "What's that hollow thing doing to Toushiro and Momo?"

"It's not a hollow," Urahara responded, looking away. "It's a Mary Sue."

"What?" Both Ichigo and Rukia stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You said they couldn't do bankai. How's this possible, Kisuke?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"It would appear that they've been experimenting, and found a way to achieve a psuedo-bankai."

"Psuedo-bankai?"

"They achieve the enormous power that comes with bankai, but it's a hollow's power, not a shinigami's."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo bellowed. "We have to go help them out!"

"No."

"What?"

"This is Hinamori's battle, not our own. We have no right to interfere," Urahara responded, watching him carefully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted, as he raised Zangetsu. "Who cares who's fight it is? If we don't do something, that hollow will kill them both!"

"Ichigo, calm down!" Yoruichi barked. The substitute shinigami stared at her in shock as she continued. "Kisuke is right. This is no ordinary battle. Chibi is out for Hinamori's blood specifically, and I don't doubt Hinamori wants to resolve this on her own. We have to let her fight this herself."

Ichigo ground his teeth. "You're all idiots!" He shouted. "Is this another thing about Soul Society's stupid pride?" Rukia glanced at him sharply. "To hell with it! I'll go save them myself!"

He moved forward, only to be stopped by Urahara's outstretched sword.

"Please don't take another step, Kurosaki-san," the former 12th captain said quietly. "Just watch closely."

Ichigo could only stare, his body paralyzed. _He did something to me, I can't move!_ He glanced at the battlefield, stomach clenching as he watched the ensuing fight.

x

"Come here, you tramp!" Chibi cried, taking heavy steps after her. "I thought you wanted to save Toushiro, why are you running away? Or is this confirming everything we've ever said about you. You're just a spineless, annoying coward!"

Hinamori ducked as Chibi aimed another energy blast at her. What was she going to do? Her sword's attack had been rendered completely useless! Chibi wanted her dead, and she would stop at nothing to see that happen. This was no longer about Hitsugaya; this was about her, Hinamori Momo. Who she was, what she was, her past, present, and future all crashing together in one huge collision. This was a battle against every mistake she's ever made, everything she's ever done that she hated or loathed about herself.

No, Chibi was right, she couldn't keep running. It was time to face this head on.

"Oh, Toushiro!" Chibi cried mournfully, as she lovingly stroked his cheek, leaving a trail of blood there. "We would have been so happy together, if only you would forget about that harpy, we'd make such a beautiful couple! We would have fought side by side, with my defensive powers combined with your offensive strength, we would have been unmatched by anybody! No one would have been able to stand up to us, and together we would have-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The arm holding Hitsugaya was suddenly sliced off as Hinamori reappeared, Tobiume in her closed form.

"YOU BRAT!" Chibi screeched.

"SNAP! TOBIUME!"

The carefully placed web of kido spells that she had laid out was suddenly inflamed. Hinamori began to chant, strengthening the spells.

"Bakudo twenty-one!" She shouted, not waiting to see if her plan had worked, as a net appeared to catch the fallen Hitsugaya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !" Chibi's piercing screams rang out from within the inferno, as flames licked at her body. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TOUSHIRO!"

Hinamori stood watching, an impassive expression on her face. She didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse for watching this monster go.

"Even if you defeat me, there are still a thousand others who'll finish what I started! You _will_ be destroyed!"

"No," Hinamori responded at last, staring icily at the Mary Sue-turned-hollow. "This battle is _over_. We won, and you lost. Whatever your feelings are towards me, I've realized that, in the grand scheme of things, they matter very little. But I have to thank you."

"Thank me?" Chibi howled. "What blasphemy is this?"

Hinamori's gaze was even. "Yes. If it hadn't been for you, I may never have been forced to face myself and all the things that have happened to me. Because you kidnapped Hitsugaya-kun, I had to confront my fears and my nightmares. I had to make peace with the mistakes I made in the past, and, as a result, I was finally able to move on with life. So thank you, Chibi, for giving me that opportunity."

She watched as Chibi sputtered with rage, before finally giving out a last primal scream filled with sorrow and defeat.

Hinamori turned away as the Mary Sue shrank down in size, changing back to her regular form. Even after everything Chibi and the other Mary Sues had done to her, she couldn't bring herself to smile at their demise. Instead, all she felt was pity for ones who could never truly understand that a real relationship was about so much more than just dazzling looks and contrived moments. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she quickly hurried to where the 10th Division captain was regaining consciousness.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shouted, as she hurried over to him. Hitsugaya extracted himself carefully from the claw, as he sat up weakly.

"Hina...mori..."

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun!" The 5th vice-captain cried, as she pulled him into an embrace, tears of relief and happiness falling thick and fast. "I-I thought she'd killed you, when she snatched you up like that! I'm so glad you're okay, for a minute, I thought I'd lost you!"

Hitsugaya gave a faint smile as he brought his arm up to wrap around her. "Baka Hinamori. As though something like that could finish me off."

Hinamori paused for a moment, before crying harder, tightening her embrace.

x

"She...she won..." Ichigo muttered in disbelief.

Rukia glanced at him, smiling proudly. "Don't sound so shocked, are you trying to insult her?"

Urahara surveyed the scene. Even with Chibi defeated, there was still the matter of all the remaining Sues.

x

"She...she lost...Chibi actually...lost..." Eilan stared at the scene in shock.

Matsumoto didn't hear her, as she ran towards the two shinigami. "Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! Hinamori!" She cried, as she reached them.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori's face lit up in a smile as she saw the 10th lieutenant.

"You did it Hinamori!" Matusmoto gushed, as she embraced the petite vice-captain. "You did it! And captain, you're okay!"

"Don't you dare hug me, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya threatened. "I'm still injured!"

Matsumoto pouted. "I guess I'll have to wait until you're healed then."

Hitsugaya muttered something under his breath, as Unohana approached them. The 10th division captain was surprised to see her, as he finally took a look around, surveying the entire scene.

"It's a lot to take in, Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana said, smiling. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for explanations later, as to what we're doing here, and what exactly happened. For now though, I think our top priority should be getting your injuries healed. Yours as well, Vice-captain Hinamori, and Vice-captain Matsumoto."

The 3 shinigami nodded, as Hinamori watched Unohana go about her work.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said softly, as she turned to look at him. "I'm...glad you came back."

Hinamori nodded, smiling, as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Slowly, the shinigami who'd been captured started waking up as though from some sort of dream.

"Captain...Kuchiki?" Renji said, as he glanced around him in confusion. "Why am I...in bankai mode? Why...are we fighting?"

Nemu watched bemusedly as Ishida came back to himself.

"Kurotsuchi-san," he exclaimed in shock. "What...what's going on? I...can't seem to remember anything!"

Hisagi stopped Kazeshini from attacking Nanao, just as it was about to slice through the 8th vice-captain. Kira halted his sword just before it impaled Isane. The 3rd lieutenant's eyes went wide as he saw the 4th vice-captain bleeding.

"I-Isane-san...did...did I do that?"

"Heh, looks like you guys lost," Grimmjow smirked, as Storm turned icy eyes on him. "What happened to all your witty replies? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut your trap!" Storm snarled. "Nothing has changed, just because Chibi's been defeated! I still beat you, haven't I?"

"Yeah, about that," Urahara suddenly appeared in front of her, and she jumped backwards in surprise.

"We wanted to have a little chat, if you can spare the time," Yoruichi finished from behind her.

Storm narrowed her eyes. She was sandwiched between two of the most powerful shinigami in the history of Soul Society. This was not good.

"Funny, I could swear HitsuMatsu is more popular than HitsuKarin by a good margin," she sneered.

"Yeah, but Rangiku-san already took care of Eilan with Haineko. I doubt she'll be causing anymore trouble for us. Which leaves you."

"What do you want?" Storm bit out. "If you're thinking of getting rid of all the Mary Sues, fat chance. There are more than ten-thousand of us, and there's no secret formula that will simply make us 'disappear'. I'm sure you are aware of that by now, Urahara."

"Unfortunately, you're right." He sighed. "However, we're not going to sit back and let you girls continue kidnapping shinigami, just to watch your fantasies come to life."

Storm narrowed her eyes. "So what are you suggesting?"

"A compromise," Yoruichi responded. "You let all the kidnapped shinigami go, and swear to never touch them again, and I _won't_ tell Soi Fon to use her bankai to wipe out this entire village."

"No deal," Storm crossed her arms. "What do you take me for, a fool? On the off-chance she does agree to your foolhardy plot, we still have enough power to block against the ferocity of her bankai. Besides, if we had _really_ wanted to, we could have easily laid waste to the Gotei Thirteen _years_ ago, so I suggest you start getting a little more creative then empty threats."

Urahara sighed. "Alright, how about this. The whole reason you girls kidnapped the shinigami in the first place is because you wanted a relationship with them, right? So what if I were to create companions for you. You can choose whatever you want this perfect guy to have, and that way he'll be tailor-made to suit your needs and tastes. You can even model him after one of the shinigami you kidnapped, so long as you don't actually go picking on the warriors of the Gotei Thirteen."

Storm thought it over. "It sounds...plausible."

"Right then," Urahara said grimly. "I'll get to work on it right away. In the meantime, tell the other Mary Sues to stand down."

"Very well, consider it done."

Storm held out her hand, summoning her Zanpakuto from wherever Grimmjow had thrown it. She drove it once more into the ground, sending out the signal call to all the Mary Sues. Within a few minutes, the battlefield was an empty wasteland. Only the shinigami remained.

"Don't forget your promise," she said, as she sheathed her sword. "If you don't deliver within a few days, the deal will be considered null and void, and we'll start this whole thing all over again."

Urahara nodded solemnly as they watched her walk away, strands of velvety black hair blowing in the wind.

"Were you serious about what you told her?" Yoruichi asked, glancing at him askance.

He nodded his head. "I may not have started this, but at least I can finish it."

"But won't creating more of them just make things worse? What if they break their promise?"

"They won't." A sly grin slowly crept up Urahara's face, as Yoruichi arched a brow. "I'll build these prototypes with a mechanism that will automatically strangle the Mary Sues if they go back on their word. In fact, I've got the perfect name for them!"

"Oh?"

"I'll call them, the Gary Stues."

"That's just an offshoot of Mary Sues," Yoruichi scoffed, as Ichigo and Rukia came up to them.

"It is not! And if you can come up with something more creative, I'd love to hear it."

"Urahara! All the Mary Sues have disappeared!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Good old Kurosaki-san, always stating the obvious," Urahara hid his laugh behind his fan.

Normally Ichigo would have responded to such a provoking comment, but he had just spotted the figure lying on the floor. His eyes went wide as saucers. "Grimmjow! What the-what the hell?"

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow's face broke into a predatory leer. "Perfect! Now I can fight you!"

"Why the hell are you even alive? And how the hell did you get here? I thought I finished you off!"

"Actually, I think Storm gets the credit for defeating him this time," Urahara said, hiding his face behind his fan. "She's the one who fought him."

"Shut up! She only won because I didn't have my sword!"

"So what do we do now?" Rukia interjected. "He's an Espada."

"Yes, but we didn't come here to destroy the Espada," Unohana spoke up, as she came over to them. "He was as much a victim as the rest of the kidnapped shinigami were, and in the end, he helped vice-captain Matsumoto escape. I don't believe he deserves to be dealt with as an enemy."

The others slowly nodded their assent to this logic.

"Tch. I'm out of here," Grimmjow stood up, as he held out his hand. "Pantera!"

The Zanpakuto flew into his outstretched arm, and he grasped it tightly, missing the feel of holding his sword.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu, as though preparing for an attack. The former espada eyed him with scorn.

"Don't even think about it, Ichigo. You're injured, and I'm not going to fight you like that."

"Where are you going to go?" Ichigo replied evenly.

Grimmjow contemplated this. "I'm not sure. Since you guys killed Aizen and all the other Espada, I can't really call Las Noches home anymore."

"Nel is still there, though. I think she's taken charge of Hueco Mundo since Aizen's defeat. Maybe you guys can help each other; she was once an Espada too, wasn't she?"

"Maybe," Grimmjow grunted. Without so much as a wave of farewell, he turned and walked away. A gargantua opened in the distance, and they watched him walk through it until he disappeared.

"We should head back to Seireitei," Unohana broke the silence. "I believe the captain-general is waiting to hear word from us, along with everyone else who wants an explanation and needs some healing."

"Right, let's go," Yoruichi said, as they all began to walk as a group towards one of the senken gates that opened up all around. Hell butterflies flew in the air around the five of them.

"Yeah, if I never step foot in the Eighty-Seventh District again, it'll be too soon."

_To be continued..._


End file.
